Goblet of Fire
by fred aholic
Summary: At Beauxbatons, Ginny Weasley and her friends get chosen to go to Hogwarts for the Twiwizard Tournament. What happens when she meets Harry Potter? Will she keep her lady like ways or will she get a clue?
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny wake up, it's finaly the day!" said an excited voice that tore Ginny from her dreams as she felt someone jump on her bed. she opened her eyes and saw Gabrielle smiling at her as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Gabrielle, there are six people chosen out of the third years, there is no point getting so exsited, it wont be us" Ginny said as she tried to go back to sleep but the girl started bouncing again. "Oh alright, I'm awake, I'm awake" she said as she sat up and yawned, the girl smiled brightly before she stood up.

"Good, they pick the names out at breakfast, it could be us chosen for the international experience thing" she said as she brushed her hair. Ginny rolled her eyes, there was no point getting excited when only six people out of the whole year was going to get picked. She got up from her bed and thought for a moment, it would be nice if she was chosen, the school everyone was going to was Hogwarts. Her brothers went to Hogwarts and she had not seen them in so long. She was sent to beauxbatons when her Mother had desided that she was acting too much like her brothers and needed to act like a girl. She smiled as she remembered that day, it was really quite funny. She had taken one of the brooms from the shed and fell when she was in the air. She was covered in mud and may have broken her arm but it was fun until she saw the look on her Mother's face. She had spoken to her Aunt Muriel and it was desided that she was going to go to beauxbatons.

"Let's go Ginny, everyone has already gone" Gabrielle said desperatly as Ginny put on her hat. She grabbed her arm and rushed through the blue frilly common room and down the stairs to breakfast. They sat down at the third year table next to Leon and Janette. Ginny ate her breakfast and was surpriced that everyone on the fourth year table were so excited.

"I cant believe you chose today to oversleep Gin, aren't you excited?" her boyfriend Leon asked as he turned to look at her.

She shrugged "There is no chance I am going to be picked so what is the point getting excited" she said. He frowned slightly and was about to say something when Madame Maxime stood up.

"I think everyone has waited long enough, as you all know, six of you third years will be joining us for our trip to Hogwarts this year for international experience" she announced, everyone went silent and nearly all the third years were nearly shaking with exitement as Ginny just rolled her eyes and drank some of her water. "I have chosen the six that I think will show respect and will show how beauxbatons students should behave" she continued as she walked forward. "Nouel Blanc, Sarah Robert, Janette Moreau, Gabrielle Delecour, Edmon Chevalier and Ginny Weasley" she said.

Ginny almost choked on her water when she heard her name, she looked up and saw the other five cheering and talking happily. "You were saying miss 'no chance'" said Gabrielle happily as she looked back at her.

"Everyone will be leaving tonight after dinner and we will be arriving at Hogwarts tomorrow, all lessons are canceled today" she said which was followed by a roar of cheers.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about Hogwarts and the tournament, Ginny thought of the looks on her brother's faces when they saw her.

"This is going to be so fun, Fleur is going as one of the contestants" Gabrielle said as they walked out onto the grounds.

Janette giggled "Gabrielle, your losing your hat again" she said as she quickly caught it, Gabrielle quickly turned and ran to her.

"Thanks, I hate this thing" she said as she put it back on, she always lost her hat. She ran around a lot and was always so happy and bounced around that she couldn't keep her hat on for more than an hour before it flew off.

They sat under their favourite apple tree as they watched a few Abraxan horses fly passed. "I am going to miss you Leon, maybe someone else could go instead of me" said Ginny as he pulled her to him.

"No your not, this is a great opertunity and you are not going to miss it because of me, I will be writing to you everyday anyway" he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Well ok but I will be writing at least twice a day" she said smiling as she felt him chuckle against her neck.

"Sounds good to me" he said as he kissed her and kept his arms around her waist. The four friends spent the next few hours under the tree. They were talking about what it would be like and what it was going to be like. It was a shame that Chevalier was going, everyone thought he was a real prat.

As they were all talking, Ginny smiled and imagined her brothers, this was going to be good.

(A/N I was reading the goblet of fire yesterday and just thought about this so I had to, please comment and tell me what you think and if I should continue)


	2. Journey

"This way" called Madame Maxime as a group of students hurried into the carriage that was prepared for them.

Ginny sighed as she hugged Leon "I will send you letters every day so don't forget me" he said grinning slightly as he leaned down and kissed her. She rolled her eyes, like she could forget him.

"Come along Miss Weasley" Madame Maxime said when she realised that she was the only one missing. Leon quickly kissed her again before she rushed to the carriage with the others. Madame Maxime closed the door behind them before the horses began to run. They flew off the ground and Leon smiled as he saw Ginny stuck her head out of the side window and waved at him. They were all very excited to go to another country and see what Hogwarts was like.

"I heard that THE Harry Potter attended Hogwarts" Gabrielle said excitedly as she practically bounced in her seat. Ginny smiled, she use to have a huge crush on the boy who lived herself when she was younger until she started going out with Leon.

"Oh yes, the boy who lived, how... interesting" said Chevalier sneering slightly at them as they rolled their eyes.

"Merlin Chevalier, why didn't you just go to Durmstrang, we would all be better off if you did" said Nouel annoyed.

Chevalier almost hissed as he narrowed his eyes "I would have rather have gone to Durmstrang, then I wouldn't have to spend my time with filthy half bloods like you Blanc" he said.

"Mr Chevalier, there is no need for such language, you will all act appropriately when at Hogwarts" Madame Maxime said. They quickly stopped their argument and Chevalier walked to the other side of the giant carriage, the last thing anyone needed was to get sent back to Beauxbatons.

They noticed that Nouel was still glaring at him before Sarah hit his shoulder "you don't want to get in trouble before we even get there" she said. He nodded and looked away from him, he knew she was right.

"How do you think they pick the champions?" Janette asked as they ignored the glares from Chevalier.

"I heard that it was some type of cup, isn't it Madame Maxime?" Sarah asked, the headmistress looked at them and nodded.

"Yes the 'goblet of fire' will be used, the names are put in it and then it choices who would be best to compete" she told them.

"I wonder who it will be" Fleur pondered as she thought about the goblet.

They all wondered who it would be but all they could do was wait and find out when it was time.

"Now when we arrive at Hogwarts, everyone will be on their best behaviour, anyone doesn't follow the rules will be sent straight back to Beauxbatons" Madame Maxime said as she told them about the tournament.

"you excited to see your brothers again Gin?" Janette asked as she grinned at her friend who looked almost evil with her smirk.

"It is going to be fun when I see them" she said mischievously as her smirk grew, her friends smiled as they continued to talk about what would happen.

After a few hours, Madame Maxime had conjured blue sheets for everyone to sleep with, they still had a long journey and everyone was very tired.

Once everyone was asleep, Ginny, Gabrielle and Janette whispered to each other, not wanted to wake anyone up.

"Tomorrow is going to be brilliant" said Gabrielle quietly as she snuggled under her sheet. Both Ginny and Janette agreed but there was one thing that was bothering.

"I heard that the weather is so cold there though, it is going to be freezing when we are in our uniforms" Janette whispered. They heard someone move and quickly closed their eyes, pretending to be asleep.

After a moment, it had stopped so they began to talk again "do you think the tournament challenges will be hard?" Ginny asked so low that the other two barely heard her.

They thought for a moment "I guess it has to be, that must be why there is the age limit, in case someone died" whispered Gabrielle before they heard someone mumble.

"What are you three doing awake?" asked a voice, they looked up and saw Fleur's friend, Tasha, awake and looking groggily at them.

"We couldn't sleep" answered Janette honestly and the other two nodded, the girl sighed before she put her head back on her pillow.

"You really should get some sleep so you aren't tired for tomorrow" she said before she yawned herself.

"We will" said Ginny before they all said goodnight and went to sleep.

When they woke up the next morning, they could already feel the change in the temperature. After what seemed like ages, they were finally over a forest and could see the castle.

"Ew it looks filthy" said Fleur as she crumpled her nose at the sight of the school, some of the others agreed. However, they all stopped when they saw the huge group of Hogwarts students in front of the castle.

Ginny guessed that it was all of the students, they seemed to be in lines, maybe of their year groups, she thought. They all looked up and began talking to each other when they saw them. They landed a few feet in front of the castle and Madame Maxime left the carriage and walked over to the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, so good to see you" she greeted as she shook his hand. He smiled as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Welcome Madame Maxime, I trust your journey was well?" he asked as the students climbed out of the carriage.

She nodded "yes, will my Abraxan horses be well looked after?" she asked and smiled brightly when he nodded.

"Our grounds keeper, Hagrid, is more than capable of taking care of them, now shall we all go into the warmth" he said. The Beauxbatons students followed the them into the castle with the Hogwarts students. Ginny rolled her eyes when she saw her brothers Ron, Fred and George all too busy staring at Fleur and her friends to even realised she was there.

They all walked into the Great Hall, they sat at the Ravenclaw table as the Durmstrang students arrived. When they had all settled down dumbledore spoke to them. She rolled her eyes when she saw ron gawking at Fleur, it must have been because she was part Veela. Fleur had gotten up and went over to the Gryffindor table to ask them about the dessert, when she came back, she was rolling her eyes at the 'silly boy'. She snorted at what she had said, this was going to be very interesting.

(A/N I have put this through two spell checkers and after reading that comment had made it longer than the first chapter and will try and make the following chapters as long as I can).


	3. A New Friend

"Ginny wake up!" Ginny heard as she was shook awake, she looked up and saw her friends putting extra coats and scarves on. "You cant oversleep today now come on, we are going to have a look around" said Sarah as she stood up and put a coat on. Ginny groaned, why must her friends be such morning people.

"Ok I will meet you outside in a few minutes" she said, her voice muffled by her pillow as she felt herself drift off again.

"Ok but don't go back to sleep" said Janette giggling slightly at her as they all climbed out of the giant carriage. She rolled her eyes, she knew her too well, that was exactly what she was planning on doing. She stood up and quickly put her uniform on and brushed her hair, there was no way she was going anywhere without looking presentable.

She climbed out of the carriage and smiled when she saw how nice the trees and grass was around them. She was too cold and kind of excited the night before to have noticed. She looked in the distance and saw a lake, the lace wasn't as pretty as he grounds around her school but it was still nice and cute. "About time you joined the living" joked Nouel as she walked over to them.

She rolled her eyes as she smiled at them "you lot are way too happy for this early in the morning, it's even a saturday" she complained which made him chuckle.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine in the morning" he teased before they walked along the grounds.

"Let's go to those" said Gabrielle pointing to the greenhouses, Ginny, Sarah and Janette hesitated, the last thing they needed was mud on their uniforms.

Nouel smiled "yes ok, unless you three are scared of breaking your nails?" he asked challengingly.

"We are not scared of breaking our nails, we just like them normal length" Janette said defensively.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled as they all went to the greenhouses. They stopped when they saw one of the Hogwarts Professors walking out of number four and pick up a plant pot. "Oh hello, I am Professor Sprout, would you like to come in, I am preparing for my fourth year class" she said when she noticed them looking in the green house.

"Yes thank you" said Nouel before they followed the Professor in and looked around. There was already a boy there and he seemed to be helping Professor Sprout.

"Hello" Ginny greeted as she walked over to the desk he was working on, he looked up and seemed to go red when he saw them.

"Oh hello" he said in a slight stutter as he looked back down at what he was working on.

"What's that?" Janette asked as she leaned on the desk to see what the boy was doing.

"This is a Bubouber, you squeeze them for their pus" he said going more red at the sudden squeals the girls made.

"That's disgusting" Ginny said as her, Janette, Sarah and Gabrielle quickly took a step back from the weird looking plant.

"It is actually very useful, it is used as a treatment for severe acne" he said without looking up from the plant.

"We better go, I want to see the rest of the ground" said Nouel before everyone left the green house, however, Ginny stayed still and was looking at the plant.

"Ginny?" Janette asked which brought her out of her thoughts, she shook her head and was about to leave when she saw the Professor bringing more of the strange plants out.

"I will catch up with you later, I think I might stay here for a while" she said, they shrugged and waved as they left. She went to the Professor, it seemed like a lot of Bubouber.

"Would you like some help Professor?" she asked, she smiled as she put down the last of the plants.

"Yes that would be lovely dear, could you put one of these on each desk while I get the vials?" she asked. Ginny nodded and picked up one of them and took it to the first desk. She had put one on each desk and sat next to the boy who was still writing notes on the one he was working on.

"So how can this stuff be used for acne?" she asked as she smiled at him.

He looked up and seemed rather nervous "the pus is suppose to be diluted in a solution, if it isn't then it could harm unprotected skin" he said.

"Cool, you know a lot about this stuff, is Herbolagy your favourite subject or something?" she asked as she watched the Bubotuber squirm, it seemed to resemble a thick slug.

"Yes it is, the only subject I am actually good at really" he said shrugging as he put his gloves on.

"We don't usually do these types of things at Beauxbatons, I'm Ginny Weasley by the way" she said as she watched him squeeze one of the protrusions. She grimaced when she saw the yellow- green pus drip into the vial.

"I'm Neville Longbottom" he said, when the vial was full he corked it and grabbed another one.

"Well it's nice to meet you Neville" she said as she watched him, she swayed her legs slightly. Once he was done with all of the pus, he had finished five vials. She grabbed a tray and put it on the desk, he put them on it and she took it to the Professors desk.

She giggled slightly when she helped him get another plant "this is fun, I feel like an assistant" she mused, he chuckled as they walked into a separate room in the greenhouse.

"There is an extra curricular lesson which actually starts in about ten minutes, shame you couldn't join in that" he said, she smiled brightly, it was her first day at the school and she already made a new friend.

"I would love it if I could, Beauxbatons should have this subject" she said, he picked up another Bubotuber as she took another vial.

"How come you are here so early anyway?" she asked wondering why he was doing work when people were just going to breakfast.

"I usually eat early and help Professor Sprout on a saturday with this extra curricular course" he explained.

"I'm an assistant's assistant, I don't even see how that works" she said laughing as she put the vial on the desk. She suddenly remembered her friends "I better go, I am suppose to be looking around with my friends, I will see you later Neville" she said. He said goodbye as she left the green house, she noticed people were coming out of the castle now. A few groups of people were passing her and going into the green house, she guessed they were going for the course thing. She grinned slightly when she saw Gabrielle by the lake picking up her hat, Janette, Sarah and Nouel were behind her. As she walked over to them, a boy in one of the groups watched her as him and his two friends went to the green house.

"I cant believe you got us to go to Herbolagy on a saturday morning Hermione" moaned one of his friends. He looked up and noticed that he was not paying attention "oi Harry, are you ok?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and looked away from the Beauxbaons girl he had been watching "sorry Ron, I'm fine and I am sure it wont be that bad" he said.

"Are you sure Harry?, you look like Ron when he saw that French girl yesterday" Hermione said rolling her eyes as Ron's ears turned red.

"Yes I am fine" he said not making eye contact with either of them as they walked into the green house.

Ginny reached her friends as Gabrielle managed to get her hat and placed it back on her head.

"How was Herbolagy?" Janette asked as they walked along the side of the lake, she shrugged as she watched the ripples in the water.

"It was ok" she said, a lot more people were coming out of the castle now that everyone had started putting their names in the goblet.

She smiled as she wondered where any of her stupid brothers were, she thought that it was about time she saw them.


	4. Hello

"Fleur!" called Gabrielle as she ran to her sister who had just walked out of the castle.

She smiled and hugged her little sister "hello Gabrielle, what have you all been doing?" she asked as she greeted the others.

"We have just been looking around and Ginny was in one of the greenhouses for a while, have you put your name in the goblet yet?" Janette asked.

She nodded "oui, I have just done it with Tasha, I can't wait until someone is chosen" she said. Ginny, Sarah, Janette and Nouel said goodbye to Fleur and Gabrielle as they continued to walk around. As they reached the Owlery they saw Chevalier talking with a group of Slytherins.

"That figures, my brothers tell me that nearly all Slytherins turn into dark Witches or Wizards" she said rolling her eyes as they passed them.

"If he went to Hogwarts then he would obviously be in Slytherin" said Nouel as he glared at Chevalier who was glaring at him as well.

"Hello Blanc, still here then?, what a shame" he said as he walked over to them with the group of Slytherins.

"Whatever, may I remind you that Durmstrang would much prefer you" Nouel said as he tried to walk passed.

"You don't mean that do you, I bet you are honoured to be in the presence of a pure blood like me" he said smugly.

Janette rolled her eyes "ignore him Nouel, he isn't worth it" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He nodded, he knew she was right but he still hated Chevalier. He heard him laugh as they walked off and baled his fists.

They walked back to the castle at lunchtime and sat down at the Ravenclaw table and piled some food on their plates. "Wow, Victor Krum looks amazing from here" said Sarah in awe as she watched Krum talk to his Headmaster. Janette looked up and sighed happily when she saw him while Nouel just narrowed his eyes.

"He looks like a git to me" he said scowling slightly as she stabbed at his food. Ginny giggled as Janette looked at him like he was crazy.

They were soon joined by Gabrielle who was looking excited "hey guys, the names are suppose to be picked tomorrow during dinner" she said happily. Ginny smiled, her friend was always so bubbly and happy. Towards the end of lunch, she saw that Neville was a the Gryffindor table, she was slightly surprised, he seemed rather shy. He was eating with two other boys, she smiled when he looked up and waved at her.

"I think I am going to say hi to Neville" she said as she stood up, her friends all said bye as she walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Neville" she greeted when she stopped opposite the boy, he seemed a lot less nervous now which she thought was great.

"Hi Ginny, these are my friends, Seamus finnegan and Dean Thomas" he said gesturing to the two boys.

She smiled brightly at them "nice to meet you" she said honestly as she shook their hands.

"Weasley?, your related to Ron, Fred, George and Percy then?" Seamus asked and she nodded.

"Yes I have been wondering where they were all morning, have you seen them?" she asked.

"I am not sure where Fred or George are but I know that Ron is in the Transfiguration Courtyard, I could show you where it is if you like, I am meeting my friend there anyway" he said shrugging slightly.

"That would be great" she said before he stood up and took her to the Courtyard. When they arrived, he walked to the other side and began talking to a brown haired girl who was giggling a lot. She grinned as she saw Ron sitting on one of the benches with a girl and boy, they all seemed to be writing homework. She walked over to them, on her way, the girl looked up and saw her. She nudged the boy when she realised she was going to them. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly when he realised that it was the same girl he was watching earlier. She stopped in front of them but didn't say anything. She fixed her hat slightly and put her hands on her hips, when he didn't look up and carried on writing she began to tap her foot. The girl and boy continued to watch her oddly as Ron realised that someone was there and looked up. She glared at him when he finally looked at her, he seemed speechless. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes and stood up from the bench "hello Ronald" she greeted coldly.

"Hello" he said equally as coldly as he circled her, they were both glaring at each other and refusing to lose eye contact. Harry and Hermione wondered if they should interfere before they tried to jinx each other or something when Ron and the girl both laughed. They were surprised when they hugged and the girl seemed to squeal "I cant believe you came, I missed you so much" Ron said happily as he lifted her off the ground slightly.

"Well if you weren't too busy ogling Fleur and her friends then you would have seen me last night" she said still laughing.

Harry and Hermione were still very confused until Ron turned to them with a grin on his face "guys, this is my little sister Ginny who ditched me to go to France" he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes "I did not ditch you, if I remember correctly, after I broke my arm I had no choice in the matter" she said matter of factly.

"Fine but it was still mean that you never came to see me last during the last summer holiday, these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" he said as he remembered his friends.

Hermione stood up and shook her hands "hello Ginny, nice to meet you, Ron has told me about you" she said smiling. She shook her hand happily and already decided that this girl was nice.

"Hello Ginny" said Harry as he shook her hand, she smiled as she shook his hand, he seemed distracted, uncaring.

"Hello, I heard about you two, funny actually, last time at the Burrow I heard Ron saying..." she was saying but Ron quickly covered her mouth, Hermione looked at him suspiciously while Harry looked at Ginny amusedly.

"Just ignore her, the French air must have gone to her head" he said turning slightly red as she laughed, although it was muffled by his hand which she was trying to claw at.

"So what was your excuse to not come and see your favourite brother last summer?" he asked once he removed his hands.

She smiled inoccently at him "I did, Charlie looked very happy in Romania" she said laughing as he pretended to glare.

"Ok, ok, Aunt Muriel was ill so I wanted to stay and make sure she was ok although we did actually go see Charlie on the last week of the holiday" she said.

"Well have you seen Fred, George or Percy yet?" he asked, she shook her head and raised an eyebrow at his sudden grin.

"Wait till you see them, Fred and George are holding a bit of a grudge that you never saw us though" he said.

She shrugged "wasn't one of those things that could be helped" she said before he sat down on the bench and closed his book.

She spent the rest of the afternoon with her brother and his friends and couldn't help but notice a very weird and distant expression on Harry's face.

It was almost curfew when they were walking along a corridor in the school and she noticed that he seemed to be gawking at a Ravenclaw girl. She recognised her from the table they sat at and remembered talking to her the day before, she seemed kind of stuck up.

"Could you be any more obvious Harry" Ron said as he grinned at him, he shook his head and looked at his best mate.

"About what?" he asked which made Ron and Hermione laugh while Ginny tried not to.

He rolled his eyes before they said goodnight and parted on the Grand Staircase. She walked down to the Giant Carriage and was surprised to see that nearly everyone was asleep.

She walked over to where her friends were and smiled when they gestured to the empty spot next to them, they had already set up where she was going to sleep. She snuggled under her blanket and listened to them talk about their day until she eventually fell asleep. The last thing she thought was about her boyfriend and knew that she needed to send a letter to him, she missed him already.


	5. Exploring the Castle

Ginny smiled when she woke up to a very familiar owl watching her. "Hello Amandine" she greeted as she stroked the black screech owl. She took the letter from her and read...

**Ginny, **

**I hope your having fun, I miss you.**

**Everyone is still talking about the tournament and a lot of people are**

**upset that they couldn't go. I have spent yesterday with Cathline, she seemed upset that Sarah went. Understandable really, they are best friends and do everything together.**

**How are your brothers?**

**I am sure Hogwarts isn't as nice as beauxbatons but I am sure you are having fun. How have you been?, made any new friends?**

**hope to hear from you soon,**

**Leon.**

She smiled as she re-read it, she missed him too and felt sorry for Cathline. She scribbled a quick reply and gave it to Amandine who hooted and flew off. She quickly her school uniform on and climbed out of the giant carriage, careful not to wake anyone up and walked towards the lake. She was surprised when she saw someone already sitting by the lake. She didn't know what time it was but knew it was early, hours before breakfast. She was even more surprised when she realised it was one of her brother's friends, Harry.

"How come your out so early?" she asked as she set next to him, he tensed slightly but relaxed when he realised who it was.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" he asked as he looked into the water, a serous expression on his face.

"Just woke up actually, my silly boyfriend must have forgotten about the time difference and his owl just woke me up" she said smiling.

She noticed that he looked slightly crest fallen at what she said but he quickly hid it. "Aren't you a bit young to have a boyfriend?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No and don't tell Ron or I will never hear the end of it" she said rolling her eyes at his sudden smile.

"Well I don't know, I may have to tell him" he said teasingly as she narrowed her eyes.

"git pourri" she said giggling slightly at his confused expression.

"What did you say?" he asked confused, she smirked, he didn't know French.

"Nothing" she said innocently as she smiled at him but she could tell that he didn't believe her.

"No you said something, what was it?" he asked, all traces of his serious mood was gone.

"Fine I said 'whatever'" she lied, she was glad when he turned back to face the lake. She turned towards the lake and watched the ripples with him for a while until they heard a voice.

"Hey Gin, your actually awake first" said Nouel teasingly as he and Janette walked up to her.

"I was only awake because Amandine woke me up with a letter from Leon" she said as she stood up.

Think that boy will ever learn about time differences" said Janette jokingly.

Ginny smiled, probably not, she turned to Harry "I will see you later then, bye" she said, he said goodbye as she joined her friends. He watched her as she laughed with them and walked to the castle.

"We need to have a look around the castle today, it's quite big" said Sarah as they walked up to the entrance of the castle.

"As long as we don't get lost" said Janette warily, Nouel smiled and took her hand on his. She looked up and smiled back at him as they walked up the Grand Staircase. They walked down one of the corridors until they came to a library.

Ginny giggled "trust Sarah" she said as she saw her friend rush into the library and look at all the books.

"Yep, looks about right" said Nouel as he watched her and walked into the library with Janette. Ginny followed them and looked around the huge library. She was not surprised at all when she saw Percy sitting at the back by himself with about seven books. She smiled as she walked up to him and sat opposite him.

"Yes, may I..." he trailed off as his eyes widened when he saw her, she grinned as she saw his expression.

"Hey Perce, what are you working on?" she asked innocently as she looked at his parchment.

"Ginny, great to see you, how come I never saw you when the rest of the Beauxbatons students arrived?" he asked as he hugged her.

She shrugged "no idea, none of you saw me, just shows how important I am" she joked.

"Well I am working on my NEWTS, I have so many subjects to write for" he said as he closed one of his books.

She nodded as she watched him "I will see you when your not so busy then, bye Perce" she said. He smiled and said goodbye as she joined her friends.

"Anything interesting?" she asked as she saw Sarah looking at one of the books.

"Yes, I might stay in here for a while, I will see you guys later" she said as she sat at one of the empty tables.

Ginny laughed slightly, no matter where they were, her friend would always love books. The others walked out of the library and down to lunch. They were going down the Grand Staircase when Ginny suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Gin Gin!" she heard, she looked behind her and saw George hugging her and Fred grinning at her.

She shook her head lightly when he finally put her down "Ron told us you were here, we were looking for you everywhere" Fred said.

"I was just in the library, Percy is in there" she said as they continued to walk down the Grand Staircase.

"Don't think we have forgiven you for not seeing us last summer" said George crossing his arms.

"It wouldn't be you two if you did" she said and was slightly annoyed when she had to join the Ravenclaw table. She couldn't see her friends so she sat next to a girl with dirty blond hair.

"Hello" she greeted, her voice was slightly eerie as she smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley" she said as she smiled at the girl.

"My name is Luna Lovegood" the girl said, they spent most of lunch talking, Ginny thought that the girl was very interesting.

After lunch, she decided to explore more of the school until Dinner when the names would be chosen. She was walking down the corridor when she saw Neville with some Slytherins.

"I don't know how you got into Gryffindor Longbottom, a rat has more courage then you" said a blond haired Slytherin. Ginny's jaw dropped, that was horrid, Neville was a nice person. She took out her wand and walked over to them, she guessed that everything she heard about Slytherins were true.

"Four against one, very brave" she said when she reached them, they turned and glared slightly when they saw her.

"Go away, this has nothing to do with you girl" said a black haired boy as he tightened his grip on his wand.

"What?, I heard Slytherins were like vermin but are you all too scared of a little Beauxbatons girl like me?" she asked sweetly.

"No but I wouldn't want a Beauxbatons girl to lose on of her precious nails" the blond haired boy said sneering at her. She narrowed her eyes, he did not just say that.

"don't worry, you guys will be breaking a lot more than nails if you don't get lost" she said as she raised her wand.

"And just what are you going to do?" sneered the black haired boy as he stepped closer to her. Now she was mad, how dare he try and intimidate her.

"Densaugeo!" she said as she pointed her wand at the black haired boy, his eyes widened as his teeth began to grow at an alarming rate. She turned to the blond haired boy who looked like he was taking her a lot more seriously as he took out his wand.

"Langlock!" she said, the boy began to babble as his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Pleased, she looked at the other three Slytherins and saw that they were quickly running away with the blond haired boy and the black haired boy.

"You ok Neville?" she asked when she walked up to him, he nodded mutely as he put his own wand away.

"Thanks, they are right though, I am not brave enough to be a Gryffindor, I should have been put in Hufflepuff" he said sadly.

"Of course you shouldn't have, the hat put you in Gryffindor for a reason, they got put in Slytherin so who cares what they think about you" she said, he smiled.

When it was time for the names to be chosen, they went down to the Great Hall and took their seats.

"It is time for the champions to be chosen" said Dumbledore as the Goblet of Fire was uncovered. The flame grew as everyone watched in excitement, everyone wanting to know who the champions would be.

(A/N sorry to end it here but I am still thinking about how a few things will turn out in the next chapter, Tes the 'Fred aholic').


	6. The Names

The fire grew in the goblet and the first piece of parchment shot into the air before the Headmaster grabbed it. "The champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" he shouted, the Great Hall dissolved into a roar of cheers. Fleur smiled down at Gabrielle before she stood up and walked to him, she shook his head before she walked into the trophy room. A second piece of parchment was shot into the air "the champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" he shouted. Ginny held back a laugh when she saw Sarah and Janette nearly screaming as they cheered and Nouel roll his eyes at them. Everyone stopped when they saw the name of the final champion, they were confused when Dumbledore just looked at the parchment. He looked up and seemed to scan the students before saying "Hermione Granger" he said. Everyone began to murmur and everyone who was sitting next to her just stared at her. Her eyes went wide as she silently begged that she heard wrong. "Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore said more forcibly. She stood up from her seat, stumbling slightly as she looked at everyone, a mixture of shocked and annoyed faces. She walked down the Great Hall and looked at Dumbledore with a confused expression on her face. He looked at her for a moment and nodded, she quietly went into the trophy room while people shouted that it wasn't fair and that she cheated.

She walked into the room and scowled slightly when she saw the stuck up look on Fleur's face. "What is going on, you cant possibly be the champion" she said as she looked down her nose at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes "apparently I am but what I want to know is why" she said mostly to herself. Fleur huffed and walked over to the fireplace, she glared at her, she was so stuck up. She sighed, why was her name put in the Goblet of Fire, she didn't want even try to enter, the age line was there for a reason. Her eyes widened, people are going to think that she broke a rule. This couldn't get any worse, she realised that she had spoken too soon when she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Harry looking shocked and depressed.

"My name came out, this is not good" he said, Hermione thought for a moment, of course Harry would have been put in the Goblet of Fire. There were so many people who wanted him dead, she needed to think about this more. What she didn't understand was why her, she was not exactly important.

"We need to think more about this, the reason this Tournament was cancelled for so long was because people died so who would want you dead" she said trying to stay logical. Before he could say anything, angry voices came from the stairs.

"This is an outrage Dumbledore, you cant have two champions and they are both underage" said Madame Maxime. The Headmasters, Made Eye, Mr Crouch and Bagman all walked to them, all looking confused and angry except Bagman who looked excited and happy.

"I know that it isn't ideal but the rules are that every name that came out of the cup have to compete" Mr Crouch said.

"Fine then, I demand that another one of my students are chosen, it's only fair" she said but he shook his head.

"The flame has already gone out, it wont relight for another four years" he said sadly. Hermione was staring at them like they were all crazy.

"You cant possibly be suggesting that we compete" she said shocked, there must have been something in the rules.

"It seems that you must Miss Granger, do you know how your names got into the Goblet?" he asked, they both shook their heads.

"They are lying!, they must have got an older student to put them in" said Madame Maxime angrily.

"Even if that was true, how could you explain that two Hogwarts names came out when the Goblet knows that only one should" Dumbledore said. She huffed slightly but seemed to except it and stayed silent.

"You may all go now, you will be told about the tasks in a few weeks" Bagman said, the four champions looked at each other before they left.

When they left the Great Hall, they saw Ginny and Gabrielle waiting. "I cannot believe this!, come on Gabrielle, Ginny, we are not going to fraternise with the Hogwarts cheaters" Fleur said as she went to the two younger girls.

Harry felt hurt when he saw the cold expression on Ginny's face, she turned with Gabrielle and walked out of the castle. He didn't know why but he wanted to go to her, tell her the truth.

"Ginny" he called and smiled when she turned to look at him but it quickly vanished when she glared at him.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je fait vous avez aimé mais je pense que ce tournoi signifie beaucoup pour vous. Vous tricher visqueuse garçon pourri horrible, je m'en tiens à mon école et Fleur Alors au revoir!" she said so fast that he only managed to hear half of it, not like he spoke French anyway.

She held her head up before she turned back around and walked out with Fleur and Gabrielle who seemed to be agreeing with what she had said.

He watched her leave and couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his chest, he didn't understand what was wrong with him. He went to the common room with Hermione and was in even more shock when they saw that everyone was celebrating.

"Well done you two, how did you do it?" asked Lavender as she and Pavati dragged them to the couch. Every Gryffindor seemed to be in the common room and waiting for them to answer.

"We didn't" Harry said but no one was listening as they turned the wireless Wizarding radio on louder.

"Hermione I didn't know you had this in you, you never seem to break rules, well except in your first year, and you were with Harry then too!, is something going on between you?" Pavati asked excitedly.

Both Hermione and Harry turned deep red "no!" they said and looked annoyed at their sudden disappointed expression. The party continued for another hour until they finally saw Ron.

"Hey Ron, you believe that we didn't do it right?" asked Hermione but at the sulky expression on his face, she guessed not.

"You could have let me know, we were trying to put our names in together but if you two would rather do it on your own then you can have each other" he said with distaste before he went out of the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, this was going to be bad.

(A/N in case anyone is wondering, I used a translator so hope this is right, Ginny had said "I can not believe I actually liked you but I think this tournament means a lot to you. You cheating slimy rotten horrible boy, I stick to my school and Fleur So goodbye!"


	7. Cho Chang

Harry woke up groaning, the Goblet of Fire names coming back to him, he couldn't believe that his and Hermione's names came out. What was even worse was that no one believed them. He didn't understand what Ginny had said to him but something told him that he didn't want to know. He thought about what Ron had said and was confused, why did he say 'you can have each other'. He shook his head, he had to talk to him. He got ready and went down to the common room, ignoring the cheers he got from his fellow Gryffindors. He saw Hermione reading on the couch and decided that seeing as she was the only one who knew that it was all a mistake that he would stay with her, she couldn't have been having it any easier than him. "Hey Hermione" he said as he sat down next to her, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi Harry, people have been asking me about how I put my name in the goblet all morning, it is so annoying, have you spoken to Ron yet?" she asked.

He shook his head "he never came back until after I fell asleep" he said sadly. She sighed and looked very worried, he put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, he knew that she liked Ron a lot and this must have been terrible for her.

"He might be down in the Great Hall" he said, she closed her book and stood up, taking that as her answer, he stood up as well. They walked out of the common room, they heard a lot of cheering and nasty remarks as they went down the Grand Staircase but just ignored them all. When they were in the Great Hall, they saw Ron with Seamus, he glared at them. "Looks like he is still mad" Harry sad as they sat away from their so called friend. He looked up to the Ravenclaw table and saw all the Beauxbatons students look at him sniffily, he looked along the blue and stopped when he saw Ginny. She had not noticed that he walked in yet as she talked to one of her friends. When she looked up, she narrowed her eyes and turned back to her friend. He sighed, what was wrong with him when it came to her. He smiled brightly when he saw Cho and her friends looking at him. Her friends were giggling as she tossed her hair back and smiled sweetly at him. He felt his face heat and his nerves kick in as he watched her. He picked up his spoon but turned bright red when he spilt milk onto his lap and they giggled madly as they talked quietly to each other. He felt a nudge and turned to see Hermione looking at him with concern, he just carried on eating and was glad that he didn't spill anything else.

After breakfast, he went into the hall and waited for Cho, he saw Ginny laughing with her friends and wanted to go to her but shook it off. "Hello Harry" came Cho's soft voice, he turned and saw her smiling at him.

"Hey Cho, I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe, go for a walk" he finished lamely but grinned when she giggled and nodded. He walked out onto the grounds with her, he sighed slightly when he noticed Ginny glaring at him.

What he didn't know was that she was glaring at Cho, she didn't understand why but she didn't like her. She heard her name being called and turned to see Nouel waiting for her. "Are you coming then?" he asked, she nodded as she tried to forget about Cho Chang. She thought that it was silly not to like that girl, she seemed nice, maybe a bit stuck up but nice.

Harry walked down the grass with Cho, he looked sideways at her and felt nervous when he saw her smiling. She was very pretty and he hated that he always acted like an idiot around her.

They walked towards the lake and watched the leaves float across the surface of the water. He looked sideways at her again and saw her look at him. He grinned shyly as she smiled sweetly. He leaned to her and kissed her lightly. He smiled into her lips as he felt her melt into the kiss.

(A/N I know this one is really short and I mean REALLY SHORT but I just wanted to get this part done, also, the person who said my French was bad. Sorry I used a translator, I learnt French for three years but can only remember random words so that's no good, I will swap my translator though and hopefully, if I use French in this again, it will be right, thanks for letting me know that it was wrong.)


	8. Dragons

"Where are we going again?" Ginny asked as she tried to tie up her robe while Nouel dragged her through the trees of the forbidden forest. She stifled a yawn as she ducked a low branch and wondered why she actually came with him. She had been asleep and very cosy when Nouel rushed in and told her that she needed to see something. After a lot of persuading, he managed o drag her out of the carriage into the freezing cold night with nothing but her long, thin night gown, night robe and fluffy blue slippers.

"I told you, just a little further is a clearing which you really need to see" he said sounding exasperated. She huffed , how dare he talk to her like that when he woke her up from a peaceful sleep and expect her to run.

"What were you doing in here anyway?, there is a reason it is called the 'forbiden forest' she said as she tried to keep up with him so she wouldn't fall.

"I was in here with Gabrielle, she found out about it through Fleur who found out from Madame Maxime" he said in one breath. How he managed to do that while running, she would never know. "Here" he said as he suddenly stopped, causing her to stumble slightly, her eyes widened when she saw a fierily light. She walked closer and looked through the trees, her jaw dropped at what she saw, dragons.

"Are they for the first task, Merlin, what are they using dragons for?" she asked shocked, she took a step back when one growled from inside a cage.

Nouel shrugged "they are for the first task but don't know why, maybe they have to fight them" he joked but quickly stopped when she scowled at him.

"Nouel Blanc don't you dare joke like that, Fleur could get seriously hurt" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's ok, she knows about this, I just feel bad for the poor saps who don't know about them" he said, her eyes widened, Harry and Hermione from Gryffindor wouldn't know.

"Let's go back before we are seen, I want to go to sleep" she said as she began to walk back to her nice warm bed. They walked back to the carriage and Ginny fell asleep even before her head hit her pillow.

The next morning, she was surprised to see hat she was one of the first people awake. Her eyes widened as she remembered the dragons. She quickly got changed and brushed her hair, there was no way she would leave without looking nice no matter how important it was. She hurried out the carriage and to the castle, she wondered where they would be. It was nearly first lesson for Hogwarts students so she needed to be fast.

She brightened when she saw Harry and Hermione walking out of the Great Hall, she guessed that Ron was still avoiding them. It had been just over a month since the names came out of the goblet and everyone from Beauxbatons reffered to them as the Hogwarts cheaters.

"Harry, Hermione, I have to talk to you" she said urgently as she rushed over to them. Harry seemed very surprised that she was talking to them, she had been avoiding them for the last month.

"Sure, what it is?" Hermione asked, she knew she had been avoiding them but didn't mention it because it seemed important. She looked up and saw more people walking out of the Great Hall, including some teachers.

"In private?" she asked quietly, Harry and Hermione looked at each other before they walked out onto the grounds where no one else was.

"So what is this about, you have been insulting us and calling us liars for the last month and now you want to talk?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes "I was in the forest last night and saw something that you two might want to know" she said in a hushed whisper.

They both looked confused "what were you doing in the forest at night?" Harry asked, he looked at her suspiciously.

She sighed in frustration "because Fleur was taken in there by Madame Maxime then her little sister Gabrielle went in there with my friend Nouel Blanc and he took me in there yesterday now do you want to know or not?" she asked impatiently. They looked confused but nodded.

"There were dragons, four dragons, one for each of you, I am not sure why they are being used but they are for the first task" she said desperately.

Both Harry and Hermione looked shocked, their eyes widened as they remained silent for a moment.

"So the first task is something to do with dragons?" Hermione asked once she got over the shock and she nodded.

"Fleur already knew so I thought it was fair that you knew, you didn't hear it from me though" she said before she rushed back to the carriage.

"Thanks Ginny" she heard Harry say, she looked over her shoulder to see him smiling at her. She smiled back, she didn't know what it was about him but she felt so happy after being with him, even if it was just to warn him.

When she was back at the carriage, she saw Nouel looking out over the lake "morning" she greeted happily.

He turned and smiled "morning, I was wondering where you had gotten to, what happened to the girl who hated mornings?" he asked teasingly.

She shrugged "there is just something about this place, might be because I am so close to home or something" she said.

He nodded in understanding "I met Professor sprout yesterday, she said that we can join her fourth year class if we wanted, seeing as you had so much fun when you helped her" he said. Her smile grew, she had really liked Herbology.

(A/N sorry this is short but I ran out of time and wanted to get this on, next chapter will be Hebology with the fourth years).


	9. Making Enamies

"I cant believe this, dragons, actual dragons" Hermione said as she paced the Gryffindor common room, Harry was sitting on the couch with his head in his hand.

"I am sure we don't have to fight them, they cant be that stupid" he said although he was looking very pale.

She huffed "people always use to die in this tournament, of course they are that stupid and it's in a month, thank Merlin Ginny told us" she said before she sat down in one of the chairs and thought. Harry just nodded, he found it very strange that he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. She couldn't completely hate them though, she did tell them about the dragons.

"We better be going, Herbology is in five minutes" he said as he stood up, she quickly got up and grabbed her bag, she will never be late to a lesson. They rushed down the Grand Staircase and onto the ground. Once they had reached greenhouse 4 they joined the back on the Gryffindor line.

Inside the greenhouse, Ginny and Nouel were helping Professor Sprout put more Bubouber out, the class was having their last lesson on them now that everyone could do it properly without any mistakes.

"I still think these things are weird" Nouel said as he put one on a desk, Ginny giggled.

"Probably because it moves and looks like a slug, at least you don't have to squeeze them" she said grinning at his repulsed expression.

"I know, what luck that Madame Maxime wants to see me in a few minutes" he said looking relieved.

"Why does she want to see you anyway?" she asked, she would have thought that Madame Maxime would be too busy with Fleur and the tournament.

He shrugged "not sure, must be something important if she wants to see me now though" he said as he picked up another Bubouber.

"Oh excellent, could you get some vials from the room in the back while I let the class in?" she asked, Ginny nodded, she didn't know she could enjoy such a lesson.

"I have to go see Madame Maxime now, I will see you later Gin and thanks Professor Sprout" he said before he ran out of the lesson. Ginny almost laughed, the confused looks of the Gryffindors and Slytherins when Nouel ran out was priceless.

She suddenly remembered something "Professor, is this the class with Neville in it, the boy that was helping you last time?" she asked, she beamed when she nodded.

She went to the room in the back to get vials while the Professor let her class in. She looked around and scrunched her nose, one of the plants smelled strongly of gasoline. She grabbed a tray full of vials and walked slowly back into the main part of the greenhouse, she didn't want to break any vials.

"Got them Professor" she said happily as she ignored the confused and shocked expressions, Professor Sprout smiled.

"Thank you dear, could you put to on each table for me?" she asked as she took out some parchment.

"Ok" Ginny said as she began to put two on each table, she was surprised that a few people smiled at her but just smiled back.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Ron asked quietly when she reached his and Seamus' table.

She put the two vials down "because this class in fun, Beauxbatons should seriously start having Herbology as a subject" she said quietly. He grinned, who knew his sister would like a subject which involves soil. She rolled her eyes when some Slytherins that she remembered were being mean to Neville were whispering to themselves and sneering as they looked at Harry. She smiled when she reached his and Hermione's table.

"Thanks for tip about the dragons" Harry whispered and Hermione nodded.

"It's ok but remember, I didn't tell you anything" she whispered as she put the two vials down. When she was finished she put the tray on the Professor's desk.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, would you like to join a group?" she asked as she looked up from the book she was flipping through. Immediately, she went over to where Neville was working on his own.

"Hey Neville" she greeted, he looked up from his notes and smiled when he saw her. "Don't mind me being your partner right?" she asked and was glad when he shook his head.

"Of course not, you ready to actually touch it this time?" he said grinning slightly, her jaw almost dropped, he was teasing her, that seemed like a challenge to her.

"Definitely" she said focusing on the plant, she needed to remember that it wasn't actually a slug, it was a plant, which smelt like gasoline when it was squeezed, yuck.

"Ok everyone, I want to see no accidents this time, this is your last lesson on this" Professor Sprout said ignoring the sudden happy expression on Lavender's and Pavati's faces.

Everyone began to squeeze the protrusions of the plants and the room was filled with squeals and gagging noises.

"Why don't you do the first one" Ginny said pushing the plant more towards him. He took the vial and squeezed one of the protrusions slowly to show her how to do it.

Once all of the pus was in the vial he passed it to her "your turn" he said, she nodded as she grabbed the vial. She closed her eyes as she did what he did and was surprised that it didn't feel gross.

"See?" he said chuckling slightly at her relieved expression, she rolled her eyes.

"Well the way everyone was acting, I thought it would feel disgusting" she defended indignantly. She looked up and saw Ron almost gagging as he did it. Even Harry was cringing slightly, even though that just made her want to laugh.

"Would you like to finish the vial or shall I?" Neville asked as he gestured to the half full vial.

She shrugged "I guess I will" she said as she put the vial under another protrusion and squeezed it. When she was finished, she corked it and put it to the side of the desk.

"I see you two are finished, I will get another vial for you and then you can make notes" Professor Sprout said before she walked out of the room.

"How obvious that Longbottom finished first, probably use to the smell" someone said before half the room began to snigger.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, at least Neville doesn't squeal like a five year old when he does it" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"How dare you, just because I am not use to this sort of thing like filth like you" he spat as he glared at her. "I am just saying that there has to be some reason Longbottom can do this so quickly" he said sneering back at Neville who was looking down at the desk, his face bright red.

Ginny felt her anger flushing "just because you are a pampered little brat who gets other people to do everything for you and calls for Daddy every time something doesn't go your way doesn't mean you can be so mean to other people, especially Neville just because he is better than you at this" she blurted out. Everyone turned silent and looked at her, she could guess what they were thinking, a Beauxbatons girl just argued and defended a Hogwarts student, but they never did that, blah blah blah, she hated the Beauxbatons stereotype.

After a second, Seamus laughed "that is actually true, nice one Ginny" he said before the other Gryffindors laughed. Malfoy's pale skin tinged pink as he glared at her.

"And why would I want to be good at such a disgusting subject, although there is no point asking you, why are you even here?" he asked as he looked down his nose at her.

"Easy, because I think it's fun, they don't have this subject in Beauxbatons even though they should now will you be quiet or has your Mother never taught you to hold your tongue?" she asked, she had already lost her temper with him, she had never lost her temper with anyone, especially not this quickly since before she left for France.

"How dare you, I have more manners then you would mmmmmm!" he finished clutching at his mouth. Ginny smirked as she placed her wand back in her pocket.

"Listen here Malfoy, no one in this school is beneath you, in fact with those two gorilla looking goons of yours and your manners towards everyone, I would say that you were the lowest person here" she said dangerously before she sat back down and looked over the notes. She inwardly cringed, she should not have done that, she silently begged for the silence to go. The last thing she should of done was that in front of a whole room of witnesses. She looked up slightly and was surprised to see people happy and trying not to laugh at Malfoy as he clawed at his mouth.

She heard footsteps behind her and realised why everyone was trying not to laugh. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Professor come back into the room and place the vial on the desk. Malfoy suddenly smirked when he realised he could get her in trouble and ran to the Professor. Before he could say anything, Ginny quickly removed the spell and watched in amusement as he stopped.

"Is something wrong Mr Malfoy?" she asked as she turned to look at him, he nodded.

"Yes Professor, I was trying to do my work like you showed us and Weasley and Longbottom started laughing and jinxed me so I couldn't talk" he said pointing to them and acting like he was the victim.

Professor Sprout looked at them for a moment "that doesn't sound like them at all, Miss Weasley was in here with Mr Longbottom the second day she was here, she doesn't seem like she would do that and Mr Longbottom wouldn't even know the spell for a jinx" she said waving it off, she knew Malfoy too well.

"But Professor, they did, it was Weasley, she jinxed me for nothing" he said desperately.

"I thought you said it was Mr Longbottom as well Mr Malfoy" she said raising an eyebrow, he stuttered slightly so she sighed.

"Mr Malfoy that will be five points from Slytherin for lying, now has everyone finished with their vials?" she asked as she began to walk around the room.

"your going to regret that" he whispered before he sulked back to his desk, Ginny and Neville looked at each other but just smiled as they took the vial and filled it. At one point in the lesson, she could see some of the Gryffindors sniggering and Seamus actually winked at her. She smiled at him, this was going to be a fun year. When she looked over to Harry, she noticed that he was already looking at her with a weird smile on his face, he grinned when he noticed that she looked at him.

At the end of the lesson, Ginny helped collect the vials and giggled slightly at all the comments, if she was at her school and did that then everyone would look at her like she had gone crazy. Once she had put them all on the Professor's desk, everyone was allowed to leave.

"Are you joining any of the other lessons?" Neville asked as he joined her, she thought for moment, this school did have a lot of different subjects than hers.

"Maybe, I'm not sure" she said shrugging as they walked out of the greenhouse.

"You should, the lessons are fun except for divination and potions" said Seamus as he joined them.

"I guess, I just have to think about it, I definitely hope I can go back to Herbology next time" she said.

"You would be the only Beauxbatons student actually taking lessons, think of all the things you will be able to get ahead on" said Hermione as she and Harry walked with them.

"I guess that would be funny, I just know Leon would ne shocked" she said giggling at the image of her boyfriend looking at her work when she got back to school.

"Who is Leon?" asked a girl she recognised as Pavati as she and Lavender looked excited at the sound of a boy's name.

"My boyfriend, it is annoying not seeing him every day though but we write to each other every day" she said rolling her eyes at the sudden 'awws' the girls made.

"You have to join our lessons and you have to tell us more about the French boys" said Lavender.

They all looked up when they heard someone "Ginny" they called, she smiled brightly when she saw Nouel. She smirked when Pavati and Lavender suddenly giggled.

"Hey Nouel, I will see you all later then, I will think about the lesson thing" she said as she waved them goodbye and ran to Nouel. She heard a chorus of 'bye' as they went to their second lesson.

"Anything interesting happen in the lesson?" he asked as they walked towards the carriage to meet with Janette.

She shrugged "not really, they were still using the Bubouber, what did Madame Maxime want anyway?" she asked trying to change the subject fast.

"Well she was telling me about this thing that was happening on christmas eve, apparently she told everyone except a few people who weren't there at the time and that included me and you so she told me and now I am telling you" he said.

"Well what is it?" she asked, starting to get impatient, it was about two months until christmas eve.

"Something called the Yule Ball, for Hogwarts students, it's years four and above who go but we get to go anyway, it's like a dance, I am going to ask Janette, what about you?" he asked. She smiled, of course he would ask Janette, she thought about what he asked and thought about Leon.

"I don't think I will go, no matter who I go with, I am just going to be thinking about Leon" she said.

He frowned "you really miss him don't you?" he asked and hugged her when she nodded. "It will be ok, you will see him soon enough" he said. She sighed, it was nearly a whole year until she could see him and he hadn't wrote back to her for three days, something was wrong.

As they walked to the carriage, she thought about what those Gryffindors were saying, and thought, should she try and join more of their lessons, it did sound fun.


	10. Lessons

The next day, Ginny was on her way to the Great Hall when she was stopped by Chevalier and Malfoy. "I heard about what you did in that lesson Weasley, let's see how brave you are on your own" said Chevalier as he took out his wand.

She quickly took hers out "two against one, cant face me on your own?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes. Honestly, she was panicking slightly, there was no one around because everyone was in the Great Hall.

"This is a bit unfair isn't it?" said a voice that sounded like Neville, they all looked up to see Seamus and Neville smiling at her.

"Now I think you two should leave before a Professor shows up" Seamus said. Malfoy and Chevalier glared at them before they walked off to the Great Hall.

Ginny turned to face them and beamed "thanks, trust those cowards to wait until no one was around" she said.

They both shrugged "what are friends for right" Neville said as they continued to walk to the Great Hall.

"So who was that with Malfoy anyway?" Seamus asked, he had a blue uniform so he was obviously from her school.

"That was Edmon Chevalier, he is a rotten git, he is all about pure bloods being the best and muggleborns being filth, me and my friend Nouel think he should just go to Durmstrang" she said. She rolled her eyes slightly as she thought about him, Nouel has had a feud with him ever since the beginning of their first year at Beauxbatons.

"Sounds like a real stuck up pure blood" said Seamus as they entered the Great Hall.

"I suppose you are going to join the Ravenclaw table now, see you later Ginny" Neville said sounding kind of disappointed, she looked towards the table where her friends were waiting for her and got an idea.

"Actually, I will sit on the Gryffindor table too if that's ok" she said holding back a giggle when he suddenly brightened.

"That would be great" he said turning red slightly at how fast he answered.

"Ok I just need to tell my friends, save me a seat ye?" she said and they both nodded before they left towards the Gryffindor table. She smiled to herself as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table, there is no rule saying they had to eat there. She reached her friends but didn't sit down. "I am going to eat over at the Gryffindor table with a few people, talk to you after breakfast?" she asked, glad that they didn't look hurt.

"Sure, don't let us stop you but wait outside for us" said Janette, she nodded as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Neville and Seamus. While they began to talk, no one noticed Dumbledore watching them. His eyes twinkled as he watched the only Beauxbatons student to move from the Ravenclaw table and away from the rest of their class mates. He had been watching her for a while and realised that she had been helping out in Herbology and has gotten quite close to Mr Longbottom.

"Hey Ginny, how come you are on this table?" Harry asked as he and Hermione sat down opposite her.

"There is no rule that I have to stay on the Ravenclaw table just because they do" she said as she smiled up at him.

"That's right, what's the point of international experience when you don't join the other students" Hermione said, Ginny agreed with her as she poured some pumpkin juice.

"Herbology is third lesson today, I suppose we will be seeing you there?" Harry asked dramatically.

She nodded "yes and if you act like that then I wont talk to you at all during it" she said sticking her tongue out at him. He just grinned as he grabbed a piece of toast, she was shocked at her actions, she had never done something like that.

"We have finished with the Buboubers so I wonder what we will be looking at now" said Neville.

Seamus grimaced "hopefully something that wasn't as disgusting" he said which Harry and Hermione nodded to.

After breakfast, Ginny waited just outside the castle for her friends, Neville, Seamus, Harry and Hermione had already gone to their first lesson. She looked up when she heard Sarah and saw them walking over to her. "Were you talking to the Hogwarts cheaters?" asked Gabrielle.

She shrugged "they aren't that bad, I actually think that they didn't put their names in" Ginny said as they walked along the grass.

"You realise that Fleur is going to call you a traitor" Nouel joked even though it may be true.

"If she does then oh well, I hardly talk to her and she will get over it, well, eventually" she said. hey were walking along the side of the lake when they were stopped by Professor Dumbledore.

"May I have a word with you Miss Weasley?" he asked as he walked up to them.

"Erm ok, I will see you guys later" she said before she followed the Headmaster towards the school.

"I hear from Professor Sprout that you have taken a liking to her class, is that true Miss Weasley?" he asked as he continued to look forward.

"Yes Professor, I'm sorry if I shouldn't have joined in the class, it just seemed like a fun subject and Beauxbatons doesn't have it" she said.

"It is ok, there is no reason to apologise, I was merely wondering if you would like to try some of the other lessons why you are here" he said. "I know that Beauxbatons start their own lessons in a few days and I have spoken to Madame Maxime and I am offering you the chance to take Hogwarts subjects instead, for international experience which is the reason you are here" he said. She smiled brightly, that sounded great.

"Yes Professor, I would like to go to the other lessons" she said happily, not noticing the slight smile on his face.

"Very well, there are different time tables and after what I saw this morning I can tell that you have taken quite a liking to the Gryffindors, particularly Mr Longbottom, Mr Potter and Miss Granger, so I have organised your time table to be in their lessons" he said.

"Thank you Professor" she said, this was going to be great, he stopped walking and gave her a small time table.

"Second lesson starts in twenty minutes, good luck Miss Weasley" he said before he left her.

She looked down at the card, second lesson was charms. She walked back to her friends and showed them the card.

"No way, that sounds great" said Janette as she looked it over. Nouel looked over her shoulder and Ginny saw that he was going slightly red.

"The second lesson starts in seventeen minutes so I will have to see you all during lunch" she said as she took it back.

"Ok but no ditching us and you have to tell us how the lessons go" Sarah said as they began to walk towards the castle.

When it was time for the lesson, she waited outside and smiled up at Harry, Hermione and Neville. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to me and he let me take Hogwarts lessons instead of Beauxbatons ones" she said showing them her time table.

They looked up when they heard a squeal "you are taking Hogwarts lessons, can we se your time table, you need to sit with us" said Lavender, Harry was shacking with silent laughter behind her.

"Ok everyone, come in" squeaked Professor Flitwick as he opened the door to the classroom. "Ah Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore told me that you might be joining us" he said when he saw her. They took their seats, Lavander and Pavati sitting next to Ginny who was sit next to Neville.

During the lesson they practised Summoning Charms, Lavander and Pavati asked her questions about France and the boys which she didn't mind answering. During third lesson, Ginny and Neville sat together as they tied to repot bouncing bulbs.

"No wonder these things are called bouncing bulbs, they wont keep still" Ginny said as she tried to trap one on the desk but it bounced to the other side.

"I've got it" Neville said as he quickly closed off it's escape and picked it up, it wiggled furiously in his hand but he managed to put it in the soil and put the soil over it and smoothed it.

"Those things are weird" she said as she watched what he was doing. He shrugged and grabbed another one, she laughed when it jumped out of his hand and bounced up his right arm and down his left.

"Oh great, we got a performer" he said grinning as he tried to catch it but it managed to get away. She quickly closed her hand around it before it could jump off the table while she tried to stop laughing. Neville pushed one of the pots towards her and she quickly put in it and smoothed the soil over like he did.

The rest of the lesson was spent trying to pot the bulbs, several times, random ones would jump from the desks and were chassed around the greenhouse which everyone thought was funny.

Fourth lesson was Care of Magical Creatures, they were already in a project, raising Blast-Ended Skrewts which looked dangerous. There were none left so Ginny joined with Neville. "Aren't these things dangerous?" she asked as she observed it.

Neville shrugged "I think they are but Hagrid always likes dangerous animals" he said as he quickly pulled his hand back when the creature tried to sting him. After the lesson, Lavender had a burnt hand, Dean had gotten stung on his arm and Ron had been bitten. It was safe to say, everyone was happy when the lesson was over.

"Hey Ginny" greeted Nouel as she joined them at the Ravenclaw table for lunch.

"Hey, you wont believe what the fourth years have to look after in Care of Magical Creatures" she said as she piled some food onto her plate. She saw their expressions and told them "Blast-Ended Skrewts, a cross between Manticores and Fire Crabs" she said nodding at their shocked expressions.

"How was your other lessons?" Janette asked once they got over the shock of the creatures.

"Charms was ok, I couldn't get a hang of the Summoning Charm though, Lavander Brown and Pavati Patil seem to have a thing for you though Nouel" she said teasingly. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw the two girls giggling and wave at him. He missed the glare that they were receiving from Janette. "Herbology was funny, we had to repot bouncing bulbs and they were going everywhere" she said ginning at them memory of everyone chasing their bulbs.

"What have you got fifth and sixth?" Sarah asked as she watched Nouel and Janette.

"Transfiguration and Potions" she said before she began to eat, she wondered why people thought Potions was so bad, she guessed she would find out soon enough.

When lunch was over, she went up to Transfiguration and sat with Neville and Ron.

During sixth lesson, she soon realised what everyone hated, it was Professor Snape. He was so mean and horrid. She noticed that he made Neville very nervous and he almost ruined the Potion they were working on. Half way through, a third year came in asking for Harry and Hermione for a photo shoot and about the tournament. When they had left, Professor Snape seemed even more bad tempered.

When all of the lessons were over, she decided that she didn't mind it, of course there was Potions but no one was ever lucky enough to have all nice lessons. During Dinner, she sat at the Gryffindor table again but this time managed to get Nouel, Janette and Sarah to join her. She realised that Harry and Hermione were late as they came back from where they had to go. As they told them about what happened, the one thing they knew was that Reeta Skeeter was a slimy rat.


	11. First Task

"Ginny, Ginny wake up the first task is today" said Gabrielle excitedly. Ginny groaned as she tried to climb to her peaceful dream but gave up when she felt a shake at her arm.

"Ok I am awake" she said as she sat up and looked around the carriage. She smiled when Gabrielle's words processed.

"Let's go to breakfast then" she said once she was ready, she wondered what the dragons were going to be used for. She was kind of scared for the champions, what if they had to fight them or something. She thought about Harry and wondered why she was so worried about him. Sure, he was her brother's friend but she hadn't even spent any time with him yet, she was more worried about him then she was of Fleur. She was taken out of her thoughts when she knocked into something, she looked up and went bright red when she realised that it wasn't something, it was someone. Not just anyone though, it was Harry, the same person she was just thinking about.

"Sorry, are you ok?" he asked concerned as he looked down at her, she nodded mutely before she rushed passed him and to the Ravenclaw table with a snickering Gabrielle. Nouel grinned when he saw her and her bright red cheeks.

"Bloody hell Gin, I haven't seen you blush that bad since we were first years and that owl knocked into you and you had to go to the Infirmary because it broke your arm, what happened?" he asked.

"It was nothing and you realise that it had almost been two years without mentioning the killer owl incident" she said annoyed.

He looked at her before his grin grew, he turned to Gabrielle who was still laughing "so what happened then?" he asked.

"She must have been thinking about something because she had a thoughtful expression, we were walking in here when Potter who was also not paying attention was walking out and they walked right into each other" she said giggling madly.

He was confused "it's not like you to blush about something like that, come to think of it, I haven't seen you blush at all in over a year" he said.

"That's not all, he asked if she was ok but she just ran passed him" Gabrielle said, Ginny rolled her eyes, some friends she had.

"That's not like you Gin" he said, she nodded, she knew it wasn't like her she just didn't understand why she was acting like that now. It was something to do with Harry, something that she knew she shouldn't be feeling.

"It doesn't matter, does anyone have any idea what they are using the dragons for yet?" she asked.

"No all I know is that they have a dragon each so even if they are fighting them it will be more fair" Nouel said. She snorted, oh yes how fair, one student against one dragon.

"I hope Harry and Hermione will be ok though, they are younger then the other champions" she said worriedly.

"I wonder what Leon would say if he heard that Weasley" they heard a cold voice say before Chevalier sat down next to them.

She narrowed her eyes "what is that suppose to mean Chevalier?" she asked.

He sneered, taking pride in annoying them "well you go to another country and get a crush on another boy, I am sure he will find it very interesting if someone sent him a letter about it" he said.

"I do not have a crush on anyone so mind your own business" she said keeping her hands on her lap, she was not going to punch him.

He chuckled darkly "oh yes, you don't have a crush on Potter the boy wonder do you?, I think that fetching blush tells a different story" he said. Oh Merlin she wanted to kill him, she did not have a crush on Harry. "That's just you though isn't it Weasley, going after more than one boy, especially when they have a girlfriend already" he said meaning Cho Chang.

Nouel pointed his wand at him "I suggest you leave" he said in a low dangerous tone, the two boys glared at each other for a moment until he stood up and joined the Slytherin table.

"Don't listen to anything he said Ginny, everyone knows that he is an evil, sick git who is only happy when he is making other people miserable" Gabrielle said.

Ginny nodded and began to eat, she didn't have a crush on Harry, she couldn't, he did have a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend that she was crazy about, even if he hadn't written to her in weeks.

"We should go now, the task is starting soon and I have a banner for us to hold up for Fleur" Nouel said. They all stood up and went outside to where the first task was being held, making sure the banner could be seen.

Once everyone had arrived, Bagman and Mr Crouch stood up "for this task, the champions must collect the golden egg which is guarded by a dragon, each champion get's their own dragon and will get points on how well they do" Bagman said.

"The first champion is Victor Krum from Durmstrang" Mr Crouch said, cheers were heard as Krum walked out of the tent. Ginny rolled her eyes, like he needed a bigger ego.

He seemed to have used a stinging hex for the dragon's eyes as he ran to the eggs. She felt horrid for the poor dragon as she saw how much pain it was in. All it wanted to do was to protect it's eggs, it's little babies and it get's hurt. Once this was over she should try and make a petition to help poor magical creatures.

"Go Fleur!" she shouted with Nouel, Sarah, Janette and Gabrielle as Fleur walked out of the tent. She seemed to pale slightly when she saw the dragon but seemed to get over it after a moment. She managed to get more points then Krum which was great as everyone cheered. The next who came out was Hermione Granger who looked like she really didn't want to do this. Everyone from Hogwarts cheered for her except the Slytherins who were laughing.

Ginny rolled her eyes "come on Hermione!" she shouted as she joined in with the Hogwarts students, she was not going to make her feel bad like the Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and slytherin students, that hardly made it fair.

She looked sideways to see Janette smiling at her "go Hermione Granger!" she said as loud as she could. Ginny beamed as Janette looked back at her and they both began cheering. Nouel looked at them confused but saw the scared look on Grangers face "whoo Granger!" he shouted. Soon, even Gabrielle was cheering for her with a few of the older Beauxbatons students.

Hermione quickly jumped out of the way of the tail that almost hit her and cast a disillusionment charm. Ginny smiled, she was starting to really like this girl, she found a way to get the egg without harming the poor dragon. She had gotten extra points for the charm which was suppose to be hard for a fourth year which made her tied with Fleur.

"Next is Harry Potter!" said Mr Crouch, cheers echoed through the stands as Harry came out of the tent. He looked around and saw the dragon glaring at him before it blew fire at him. He quickly jumped out of the way, trying to focus.

Ginny watched him carefully, he seemed to be thinking about something, "Accio firebolt!" he shouted before everyone heard a swishing sound.

A firebolt flew to him, he caught it easily and managed to jump on before the dragon snapped at him. Ginny clenched her fists without realising, that had been so close.

"Go Harry, I love you!" shouted Cho as she cheered, Ginny rolled her eyes, she didn't know why but she did not like her.

She watched as Harry flew around "the chain!" Janette shouted as she pointed to the chain that was holding the dragon. Everyone in the audience looked at what she was pointing at and several gasps were heard before it snapped.

The dragon flew into the air and chased him, people started screaming as the dragon tried to snap at him. Ginny was wondering why the dragon handlers weren't helping, at that moment, Harry turned swiftly and grabbed the golden egg.

Everyone cheered, even the other schools, he was given the most points which everyone thought was more than fair.

After the task, Ginny was walking back with Nouel and Janette when she saw Harry on his own. She was about to say congratulations when Cho ran at him and hugged him.

"Harry that was brilliant" she said before she kissed him, Ginny felt her anger rise before she inwardly cursed, she did have a crush on him.

"Hey Ginny" she heard, she looked up to see him smiling at her, Cho was looking snobby like always as she held him close to her.

"Hi Harry, I just wanted to say congratulations" she said forcing herself to smile, he grinned.

"Thanks, are you ok after this morning though?" he asked, she nodded as she continued to force a smile.

"Well I have to go, bye" she said before she walked away with Janette and Nouel who looked confused.

"You actually like him that way don't you?" Janette asked shocked, she nodded.

"I don't know why but there is just something about him, no matter what happens while we are here I have to stay away from him" she said.

"We will help you" Nouel said, Janette nodded, Ginny sighed, why was she having feelings for Harry, she had not even known him for that long and what would Leon say.

Oh Merlin she was doomed.

(A/N thank you JL for your comment, I like it when people tell me things that I have done wrong and how to improve and am glad you could tell me so much about it. I hope that it was shown in this chapter but I am trying to add more feelings into it. I actually read through all my chapters and put them through a spell checker but there is always some that I miss and will try and make sure there isn't lots of mistakes. About it being currently boring, I was trying to do the first few chapters to be in the point of view of someone from a different school and didn't realise I stretched it on too much and will try and change that. Always happy when I get comments like yours)


	12. Hard Feelings

Ginny groaned when she reached the carriage after breakfast, how could she have a crush, she had a boyfriend. She realised, it must of been because she had not heard from Leon in so long. She grabbed a piece of parchment from her trunk and a quill and wrote a quick message asking him if how he was and telling him about the first task. Satisfied, she she went to the Owlery, she frowned when she felt the sudden cold as she left the carriage, she had forgotten how cold England was. It had been two days since the first task and as far as she knew, no one knew what to do with their eggs yet, she was wondering what was the point getting them. When Fleur opened hers in the carriage, a high pitched screech came from it, she actually thought she might have damaged her eardrum or something. She was thankful that she didn't slip on the stairs to the Owelry, she felt like she was about to a lot. However, her luck ran out at the top when she managed to trip on the last step and land on the hard floor.

"Are you ok?" she heard, she looked up to see Harry kneeling next to her, she inwardly cursed when she felt her cheeks heat.

"Yea fine, just a small cut, I'll live" she said shrugging it off as she looked at the scrape on her knee.

"You do that a lot then?" she heard him ask as he helped her up, she looked at him and saw that he was grinning slightly.

"Do what a lot?" she asked, no wonder she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying when she saw that grin on his face, it made her want to melt. No, she scolded herself, she had a boyfriend and she did not have feelings for this boy wonder.

"Stuff like that, as in your clumsy" he said, amusement in his voice, her jaw dropped, she was not clumsy, she was a Beauxbatons girl and Beauxbaton girls were lady like and not clumsy.

"I am not in France, it is something to do with this country, never liked it" she said wondering why she sounded a bit like Fleur.

"I suppose you are going to use one of the school owls?" he asked when he saw the letter in her hand, again, she looked at him confused.

He laughed lightly "the letter in your hand, I suppose you are going to use one of the school owls for it, you didn't hit your head when you fell did you?" he asked. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, what was it with this boy that made her act like some little child.

"Yes I am" she said as she walked past him, hoping he didn't know why her cheeks must have been cherry red. She wondered why he was just standing there while she walked up the stairs to the school owls. She chanced looking up and saw that he was watching her with a lazy smile, so much for avoiding him. She stopped at the biggest owl and gave it the letter before she watched it fly away.

"Are you taking Hogwarts lessons today?" he asked, she thought that he sounded hopeful but just shook it off.

"Yes, Dumbledore said I could continue the lessons when Beauxbatons students start theirs" she explained as she walked down the steps to where he was.

"I just wanted to thank you again, you know about the dragons, it was the only reason I learnt that summoning charm in time" he said.

"It's fine, makes it fair when all the school champions know instead of just two" she said hating that she seemed so nervous around him. "I will see you during the lessons" she said before she left, leaving the frustrating boy in the Owelry.

.

Harry sighed, he didn't know why but he wanted to talk with her and spend time with her. He tried to make himself believe that it was just because she was his friend's sister but there was just something there, telling him that he knew it wasn't true. The other day, after the task when Cho ran up to him and kissed him, a small part of him was expecting it to be Ginny. When he actually saw her, Cho was hugging him possessively and all he wanted to do is throw her off him and walk with Ginny.

Annoyed, he walked down the stairs of the Owelry, no girl has ever made him feel like the way he felt about her. The worst part of it all was that she had a boyfriend, the first girl he had real feelings for that seemed stronger than his feelings for Cho and she had a boyfriend. The more time he spent with Cho, the more of a mistake he thought it was to kiss her. All she did was talk about herself, talk about dresses, say horrible things about nearly all the girls in the school, even the ones she didn't know and brag about being the girlfriend of a champion. At one point, he thought that she didn't even like him, just that he was a champion, he still thought that actually.

He shook his head once he reached the Grand Staircase, he needed to think straight for Potions first lesson. He heard a shrill voice call his name and rolled his eyes, he already knew who it was.

"Hello Cho" he greeted as he turned, tensing slightly as she hugged him, she may have looked delicate but she was strong.

"I wanted to see you before lessons, you were so lucky about that dragon and so brave" she said loudly so everyone could hear before she kissed him and walked off. He looked at her strangely, she did that a lot since the first task. He ignored it as he went down to the dungeons, if he was late then Snape would deduct even more house points from Gryffindor. Snape's very weak patients was already wearing even more thin with the Tournament and he seemed to be even more cruel in lessons.

"I do hope that Potions hasn't effected your busy schedule Mr Potter" Snape said sarcastically as he let everyone into the class room.

"But sir, the champions don't have a choice of not going to things that involve the Tournament" Hermione piped up, knowing full well that the Professor knew this and thought it was unfair.

Snape glared at her "that's enough Miss Granger" he sais silkily as he walked to the front of the class room.

"But sir-"

"Shut up you stupid girl!, ten points from Gryffindor" he shouted annoyed, snickers were heard from the Slytherins as Hermione sat down next to Harry. Ron, who was sitting on the other side of the room, looked like he wanted to hex him but restrained himself by writing harder than necessary on his parchment.

.

Ginny and Janette quickly ran to the Hogwarts castle, they had just been talking to Madam Maxime who has let Janette have Hogwarts lessons.

"I am sure if we just explained that we were talking to our Headmistress" Janette said but Ginny shook her head.

"That wont matter, he is a very snide man and thinks every teenager who aren't Slytherins are liars" she explained. They rushed down the stairs to the dungeons and ran down the hall, they were already five minutes late and to Snape it was like half an hour.

She opened the door and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she saw the look on the so called Professor's face.

"And why are you so late Miss Weasley, you may not be a student at this school but you are taking my lessons" he said.

"Sorry Professor, we were talking to our Headmistress" she said, he looked like he didn't believe her just like she knew he would until he looked slightly confused, she had said 'we'. His expression changed when he saw Janette behind her who was looking around with interest.

"Oh there's another one, just find a seat" he said like they were something he despised which they probably were. They quickly sat at the last desk and prepared to take notes as he started his usual speech.

"Man, you weren't kidding about him" Janette whispered causing them both to quietly giggle which earned them a glare from the Professor but he didn't say anything to them. As the lesson went on, they had to go into pairs, Janette went with Pavati Patil while Ginny went with Nevile. She was glad that she didn't go with Harry, she felt embarrassed just looking at him.

By lunchtime, she had managed to avoid him in all of the morning's lessons with Janette's help. Although, as they walked to the Great Hall, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see him, he looked a little hurt.

"Can we speak alone?" he asked, she hesitated and looked back at Janette for help but sighed.

"Yea ok, I will see you in their Janette" she said before she followed Harry outside.

"Have you been avoiding me, was it something I said at the Owelry?" he asked unsure, she felt horrible about his question, she couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

"No I wasn't avoiding you, I was just happy to have my friend taking classes with me, I heard you and Ron patched things up" she said trying to change the subject.

"Yea, after the task, he realised that only an idiot would put their name in the cup after what he had seen, didn't feel like telling him that he wanted to put his name in the cup" he said as Ginny laughed.

"Oh Harry" someone shrilled, they both looked up and saw Cho walking over to him. "Hi Harry, I know your busy with the egg but you are smart enough to figure it out, anyway I just wanted to say hi" she said before she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Yes well I better try and solve the egg, bye Ginny, I will see you during fifth lesson, it's charms so we can sit together yea?" he asked and smiled when she nodded and left for lunch.

She was about to go to the Great Hall too when Cho stopped her, she looked up to see the older girl glaring at her. "I don't know what your doing but Harry is mine and he doesn't like girls like you" she said. She felt like slapping her, was this girl for real, she had a boyfriend and was trying her hardest to stay away from Harry.

"What do you mean girls like me?" she asked annoyed, who did this girl think she was.

"Ugly fame seeking girls that are only interested in him because he is the champion, you ignored him before his name was picked" she said.

"Well if that is the type of girl he hates then what is he doing with you?" she asked feeling her anger rise.

It looked like Cho was about to slap her when two people ran to them, she looked up and saw Janette and Nouel. "Everything ok Gin?" Nouel asked as he glared up at Cho.

Ginny rolled her eyes "somehow, she thinks that I am trying to steal Harry" she said, they knew that she was trying to stay away from him.

"Ginny is one of the few girls that isn't trying to steal him so stop trying to be intimidating because it is never going to work you snobby, airbrushed, bimbo" Nouel said before he dragged Ginny and Janette to the Great Hall.

"That was great Nouel" Janette said happily, she suddenly frowned when he grinned at Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil as they giggled. She suddenly glared at him and ripped her arm out of his grip and stormed over to Sarah and Gabrielle.

Nouel looked confused "what's her problem?" he asked while Ginny gave him a look that too clearly said 'you idiot'.

A/N: Chocolate Lover, I thought so too but I think it mentions something in the fourth book about boys and girls (I only read the fourth one two times a while ago, it is the one I don't remember the most) and then there are pictures of the uniform for boys so that's what I went for.


	13. Fight

Harry groaned as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Cheer up mate, it wasn't that bad" Ron lied as he and Hermione sat down, the truth was that it was very bad and humiliating. They had found out about the Yule Ball in Transfigurations, Harry was thankful that he could go with Cho. He was hopeless in anything to do with girls so he was fine, he knew Cho would be happy to go with him. He found out how wrong he was when Krum asked her to the ball and she said yes. In front of everyone, she told him that Krum was better and she didn't want to go out with him anymore. The Slytherins were laughing openly at him while everyone whispered to each other and looked at him. He saw Ginny and noticed that she was glaring at Cho. He was in too much shock and embarrassment to move as she walked off, holding onto Krum's arm. He felt Ron drag him to the common room with Hermione, he couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Well it's simple isn't it, she was going out with you because you are the boy who lived and a champion but when Krum asked her she saw an older Champion who is a famous seeker and must have thought he was better" Hermione explained, disgusted that anyone could be like that.

"I shouldn't have kissed her, I cant believe I have to find a date for that Yule Ball, who is going to want to be my date after that" Harry said, he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Well I can think of someone who would" Hermione said knowingly, Harry groaned, he really hated that she was so smart sometimes. He looked back at Ron and could tell that he wanted to ask Hermione, he rolled his eyes, he was even worse then him.

"We need to find dates, I say that we act now before everyone is taken" Ron said as he stood up.

"You can go, I think I will stay in here for a while, until that embarrassing moment passes" Harry said. There was no way anything could get him to leave the common room for the next few hours. It was two weeks until the Yule Ball, maybe he could try asking girls tomorrow.

"I think we should focus more on the eggs, I cant figure out what that screech means" Hermione said, she hated not knowing things.

"How can it mean anything, it is just a loud screech" Ron said, Hermione looked like she was about to say something but left it.

"I bet Krum and Fleur have already figured it out" Harry said bitterly, Ron suddenly grinned.

"If Fleur figured it out then her little sister would know and her little sister is friends with Ginny so maybe she knows" he said hopefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes "we cant ask her to help us, that would be cheating, besides, she already tipped us off about the dragons for the first task, we couldn't ask her" she said. Ron looked confused, he didn't know she helped them with the dragons, that was that plan gone.

They looked up when they saw Seamus and Dean run in, both panting "Ron, you guys have to come quick" Dean said once he got his breath back.

"What is it?" Ron asked as they quickly stood up, it seemed important.

"It's Ginny and Cho, no time to explain, come quick" they said before they all ran from the common room. They ran along the Grand Staircase to a different floor and went through a door into a hall way when they heard a distant chant.

It was heard from the Transfiguration courtyard, their eyes widened, this could not be good. They stopped when they reached the courtyard, there was a huge crowd of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students. In the middle were Ginny and Cho talking as they glared at each other. The Beauxbatons students and some of the Hogwarts students were trying to stop it.

"Come on Ginny, there is no point" said Fleur as she glared at Cho. Harry, Hermione and Ron pushed through the crowd until they saw them.

"What's the matter Weasley, that much of a coward?" Cho taunted as she took out her wand. Ginny narrowed her eyes further as she took her wand out, ignoring her friends.

"Have you gone mad Ginny, you should not act like this" said Tasha desperately, Ginny didn't care, she was not going to act like a lady after everything Cho had said to her.

"And how is it my fault you dumped Harry?" she asked annoyed, everyone knew why she dumped him.

"Because he was only paying attention to you, you obviously were cheating with him, I thought I heard that you had a boyfriend you slut" Cho said.

"I do and I haven't been spending anytime with Harry, seriously, were you born blond or something?" Ginny asked.

Cho screeched "your one to talk with that horrid birds nest for hair" Cho said almost sneering.

"Whatever, I am not sinking to your level" Ginny said putting her wand pack in her pocket.

"No wonder Harry must like you, I heard Weasleys were easy" she said Cho say as she walked away, she was about to stop but Nouel grabbed her arm.

"She isn't worth it Gin" he told her as he pulled her away, she sighed as she followed the Beauxbatons students, they were all right.

"Although with a Mother like yours, it is understandable, Harry is so pathetic that he would take anything" that got Ginny to stop. Nouel continued to pull on her arm but she wouldn't move as she clenched her teeth.

"Ignore it" Gabrielle said, Ginny shook her head, that would be the best option, she needed to keep calm. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked closer to her to ask what happened when Cho laughed coldly.

"And here he is, already wanting the slut" she said, Ginny looked up and saw Harry, she clenched her fists but didn't move. Cho's laughter was piecing into her like a hundred needles, Ron, Nouel, Gabrielle, Sarah, and Janette looked cautious when her face turned red with anger.

The laughter got louder to her, like nails scraping on a chalk board until finally "that's it!" she screamed, she yanked her arm out of Nouel's grip and turned to glare at Cho who suddenly looked nervous. Ginny didn't bother with her wand as she growled and ran at Cho, before anyone could stop her, she pulled her arm back and punched her in the face. Cheers were heard before she felt two pairs of arms hold her back, she looked up to see Fred and George holding onto her while they glared at the girl on the floor in pain.

"Let go of me, she disserves it" Ginny screamed as she kicked her legs out, more Beauxbaton students quickly ran to her to pull her away with her friends. Everyone stopped when they heard a gasp.

"Ginny Weasley come with me this instant" said Madame Maxime, Ginny suddenly stopped struggling and gulped, she had done it now. Fred and George let go of her before she followed her Headmistress, Cho's friends sniggering as they helped her up.

"You were chosen because I thought you would be able to show how Beauxbaton students should behave, I was obviously wrong after that little show" Madame Maxime said sternly.

Once they reached the carriage, Ginny was surprised to see a lot of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, her friends and some students she knew waiting outside.

"Please Headmistress, Ginny was provoked, that Chang girl was saying horrible things to her for no reason" Nouel said. Ginny smiled when everyone was protesting about her getting in trouble.

"That's right, Cho isn't a nice girl and she was blaming Ginny for something that she couldn't possibly have done" said Lavender as Pavati nodded.

"Please don't punish her, it wasn't her fault, any one else probably would have done it sooner" said Fred desperately.

"Well it seems like you have the majority here Miss Weasley, if this is true then you will not be punished" Madame Maxime said before she her voice was drowned out by the cheers and comments of the students.

"However, she has still disgraced Beauxbatons, never has something like that happened in my time at the school so you will be sent back Miss Weasley, be packed by tonight" she said louder, she ignored the protests and shouts of outrage as she walked away.

Ginny sighed "thank you everyone, there are just some things you cant stop" she said sadly.

"There must be something we can do, I am going to miss you" said Hannah Abott, a girl Ginny always sat with or next to in lessons with the Hufflepuffs and always laughed with and talked to.

"There isn't, I shouldn't have lost my temper" Ginny said, she knew she shouldn't of done it but something just snapped.

"This is so not fair, we have to talk to Dumbledore" said Padma Patil already planning on reasons she should stay.

"Thank you, all of you but you could get in trouble, it is best that I just go" Ginny said, some people were about to protest more but Dumbledore walked up to them.

"What is going on here, fourth lesson started ten minutes ago, why are you all here?" he asked confused.

"Sir, Ginny is being sent back to Beauxbatons for fighting but it wasn't her fault, Cho Chang kept taunting her for nothing until she reacted, cant you do something?" Ron asked hopefully.

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head "no Mr Weasley, no matter what happened it is Madame Maxime's choice whether to send a student back or not but I have to say it will be sad to see you go so soon Miss Weasley" he said.

Everyone began talking at once but he raised his hand to silence them "enough, you all need to go back to your lessons" he said. Sighing, Ginny went into the carriage while everyone went to their lessons, what was the point going to any lessons when she was going to go that day.

"We better go to our lessons to, we have to see you before you go" Nouel said as he and her friends went. She walked along the side of the lake and thought about going back to France and thought about the good points. She would see Leon again, he still hadn't written back to her, she would be back to her usual day to day things. She would be back with the people she knew, she would be away from Harry. Harry, she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. During Cho's taunts, she noticed that he was bright red with shame, that showed her all she needed to know. In his expression, she could see rejection, the image of him laughing if she told him how she felt. She would miss her brothers and her new friends but she could see her old friends again.

After an hour, she went to lunch and sat at the Gryffindor table, the majority of the Great Hall were glaring at Madame Maxime but she ignored them, she had made up her mind. She noticed that Harry refused to look at her the entire time, that only confirmed her theory.

As everyone went to their lessons, she went out onto the ground, she jumped when she heard a voice. "Miss Weasley, may I speak with you?" asked Professor Dumbledore warmly.

"Yes sir" she said as she followed him to her office, she didn't know why he would need to talk to her but didn't bother asking, she would find out soon.

In the office, he gestured for her to take a seat, he took out a piece of parchment and showed it to her. It was a transfer paper with his, Madame Maxime's and her parent's signatures on it.

"Both me and Madame Maxime have seen the changes in you and the effect you have had on people since you arrived, you seem to really like it here and enjoy the lessons, you and nearly half the school seem saddened about you going back so we talked to your parents and it seems that you can switch to this school, however, it is completely up to you" he explained. Ginny's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it, of course she would want to stay, she was about to say so until the image of Harry popped into her mind. He was ashamed, he couldn't even look at her since Cho's words and for some reason that pained her, she couldn't see his expression every day. She couldn't have him so close to her and know that he didn't like her at all. If she was back in France then she could get over him and stay with Leon. She felt tears at her eyes as she felt a pain in her chest, she knew what she had to do but it was so hard.

"I am sorry Professor, before this morning I would have signed without a second thought but things have changed, I don't think I would be able to stay here, thank you but I have to decline your offer" she said sadly. The Professor seemed to understand, he had seen the connection between her and Mr Potter and had seen the tension between them today. He folded the parchment and put it carefully in one of his desk drawers.

"Very well Miss Weasley but remember that it will always be there if you want to change your mind" he said.

"Thank you sir but I don't think I will need it" she said as she stood up and walked out of the office with him. He walked up to the Sixth floor while she went back to the carriage, she ignored the pain in her chest, she was doing the right thing.

When it was finally time, she finished packing her trunk and took it out of the carriage where Madame Maxime was waiting, Dumbledore's words repeating in her head. She hesitated when she saw students from her school and Hogwarts waiting to say goodbye to her but the only thing that kept her going was the fact Harry wasn't one of them.

"It is time to go Miss Weasley" Madame Maxime said as Ginny said goodbye to her new and old friends.

"We will all miss you Ginny, make sure you visit next summer" Ron said as he hugged her, she smiled and nodded, she couldn't trust her voice. She smiled at Hermione before she went to Madame Maxime.

"This is your last chance Miss Weasley if you want to be a Hogwarts student" the Headmistress said quietly so the other students couldn't hear. Ginny's heart was screaming yes as she looked around at her friends, stopping as she looked at her very first and best friend she had met at Hogwarts, Nevile. However, without Harry, the student's didn't matter, she couldn't continue in a school with him, it would be too hard, too painful.

"No Professor, I am ready to go" she said almost in tears as she held onto her trunk. Madame Maxime nodded as she summoned the smaller carriage that would take her back to Beauxbatons. She stepped silently into it with her trunk, with one last look at everyone, she waved and shut the door. She felt the carriage move and she was soon in the air when she finally gave up her struggle and her tears dropped freely.

.

Harry sighed as he sat in front of the fire in the common room, he wanted to go and say goodbye to Ginny so badly but knew he couldn't. There was no way he could watch her leave, he didn't understand but he already missed her, he wanted her to stay. He looked up when he heard the portrait open, most of the Gryffindors were coming in sadly. Hermione and Ron walked over to him and sat down.

"Is she gone then?" he asked trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, by the expressions Ron and Hermione gave him, he could tell he failed.

"Yes she is and I am sure she would have liked you to be there, I don't know what is going on between you two but it is obvious you like each other" said Ron annoyed, blaming Harry for the fact his sister left.

"It wouldn't have made a difference Ron, Madame Maxime made up her mind and wouldn't do anything no matter what anyone said or did" Hermione said sadly.

"Whatever, I am going to bed" Ron said as he stood up and left, once he was gone, Harry put his head in his hands.

"Harry, you know that you couldn't change it, if you went it would have just made things worse" Hermione said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"That may be true but it doesn't mean that I couldn't have tried, I don't know what is happening to be, I have never felt this way about a girl" he said, he was so confused.

"I can't tell you anything that you don't already know but I do think we need some sleep" she said, she stood up and went up the girl's stairs to her dorm.

Harry groaned, he should have been there, he wanted to see her so badly, why did this have to happen.

.

Ginny wiped her tears as she looked out the window of the carriage, she was currently flying over Hogsmead.

She wanted to stay so badly, she wanted to be a Hogwarts student but the only one who could have changed her mind was Harry. She didn't know if she should have been glad or upset that Harry wasn't there to say goodbye. She knew that if he was then she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from changing her mind.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, thinking, why did this have to happen.


	14. Leon

"Ok Harry, we need to get dates and fast, I heard from Dean that nearly half of the school has dates, it has only been a day" Ron said desperately. Harry nodded mutely, he hadn't even thought about dates, he couldn't get his mind off Ginny, he wished he was there last night. He should of said goodbye, he just didn't know if he could have watched her leave without trying to make her stay. Part of what Cho said was true, he was thinking a lot about Ginny since she first arrived at Hogwarts. They walked down to the Great Hall to see quiet a few people either looking sad or glaring at Madame Maxime. Harry wanted to say something, wanted to try and get her back but there was nothing he could do. Lots of hexes popped up into his mind when he saw Cho and her friends looking very pleased with themselves.

"I see they look pleased" Hermione said annoyed as she glared at Cho and her Ravenclaw friends.

"I would love to curse them" Ron muttered as they walked down the table and sat down at the end. Harry had the same feeling as they sat down and by the glares she was receiving, so did half the school. Breakfast was more quiet today, Harry missed the sound of Ginny's laughter from Nevile or one of her friends from Beauxabtons. He continued to think about her, no matter how much he tried to stop. He hated to say it but he missed her. On the other side of the Great Hall, Nouel was talking to Janette and Sarah.

"I cant believe Ginny is gone, we cant see her until the end of the year" said Sarah sadly. She narrowed her eyes when she heard Cho's laughter.

"I don't know about you all but I think this table is too crowded" Nouel said glaring at Cho as she said something that made all her friends laugh.

"Definitely, there is plenty of room at the Gryffindor table" Janette said coldly, the three stood up which got the attention of a lot of students and a few teachers. With one last glare at Cho, they walked over to the Gryffidor table and took the empty seats. Getting the idea, Gabrielle stood up with Fleur and Tasha, they glared at Fleur before they joined the Hufflepuff table. Soon, all of the Beauxbatons students were either at the Gryffindor table or the Hufflepuff table, glad to be away from Cho Chang.

Nouel looked up when he heard his name being called and grinned when he saw Pavati and Lavander gesturing him to sit next to them. "Let's sit over there Janette, I think they actually like me" he said not understanding why she looked at him coldly.

"Cant understand why" she said, she made no attempt to move as she carried on eating.

"Oh come on Janette, I cant go without you, it will be fun" he said slyly, Janette felt like screaming as she stood up.

"You Nouel Blanc are a stupid, horrible prat" she said before she left the Great Hall.

"What is her problem?" Nouel asked, Sarah narrowed her eyes as she stood up.

"Her problem is that you are a selfish idiot, I will see you later" she said before she followed Janette, leaving Nouel confused.

.

Ginny wiped her eyes as she felt the temperature change, she would be in Beauxbatons in about an hour. She was going to miss everyone at Hogwarts, even Harry even though he was the main reason she declined Dumbledore's offer. All she had to do was sign that piece of parchment and she would have been a Hogwarts student but she just couldn't , not with him, it would be like her heart would break every day. She couldn't wait to see Leon and finally get over the boy wonder. When the carriage landed, she opened the door and looked at the familiar school, she was almost glad to be back. She took her trunk out and smiled when a house elf popped in front of her.

"Would Miss like me to take her trunk to her dorm?" the house elf asked.

"Yes, thank you" Ginny said kindly as she gave the trunk to the small house elf, she walked towards the school and smiled as she walked through the doors, she was home.

"Ginny, what are you doing back?" she heard a boy ask, she turned around and saw Dennis look at her confused.

"I got into a fight and was sent back, I just arrived" she explained, Dennis gasped as he looked at her worriedly.

"A fight, what, like a duel, Your not hurt are you?" he asked looking over her, he was relieved when he saw no cuts or scars.

"No, it wasnt really a duel, a girl was saying things to me because she wanted to get a reaction from me, well, she got one, I punched her in the face and sadly that was the moment Madame Maxime saw me" she explained.

"Are you mad, how could you punch someone, that is barbaric" he said, the Ginny he knew never used violence like that.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, I will tell you later ok" she said, Dennis nodded before they went their separate ways. Ginny smiled as she walked into her common room, she had missed it. She walked up to her dorm and changed into something that suited the sudden warm weather. She wondered where Leon was, she wanted to know why he hadn't wrote to her in weeks, maybe he was ill, she hoped not. She went down to breakfast and tried to keep her smile as she heard everyone whispering and looking at her.

"Ginny what happened?" Annie asked when she sat down at the third year table.

"Got into a fight with a girl who kept calling me and my Mother sluts, no big deal" she said shrugging as her friend looked at her like she had grown five heads.

"You didn't, I cant believe you" she said grinning, she could not imagine her fighting, she had to get the full thing off the others when they got back. "If anyone came back I thought it would have been Chevalier, it seems like something he would do" she said, Ginny agreed, she still couldn't believe she had done it.

"Have you seen Leon, he doesn't know I am back yet" Ginny said as she quickly took a piece of toast and ate as fast as she could.

"No, he is probably still in his dorm, he has been sleeping a lot for the last few weeks" Annie explained.

"Ok, I will go and surprise him, I cant wait to see his expression when he sees me back so early" Ginny said, she stood up, grabbed another piece of toast and walked back to the third year common room. She walked into the boy's dorm and squeaked as she quickly shut it, sitting on Leon's bed was Leon snogging Cathline, Sarah's best friend. She stood back when the door opened and narrowed her eyes when Leon looked at her pleadingly.

"Ginny I am so sorry, I didn't think you were coming back until the end of the year" he said desperately.

She laughed coldly "oh yea, I'm sorry, next time you snog someone while I am gone I will remember to tell you if I come back early" she said sarcastically.

"Ginny it wasn't like that, she was lonely and-"

"And what, you thought you would keep her company" Ginny spat, she couldn't lose her temper but it was becoming very hard.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't suppose to be like this, I was only being friendly to her" he said, wincing when he realised what he had actually said.

"To think, I was looking forward to seeing you again you pig!" Ginny shouted before she slapped him across his right cheek. She stormed out of the room, not trusting herself near him. She wanted to kill him, first Harry and then Leon, was there something wrong with her.

.

"Maybe you can be my date Hermione" Harry said hopefully as he, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room. Ron's ears turned red as he watched him angrily.

"Oh I don't think we could Harry, we are both Champions after all" she said logically, Harry grinned to himself when Ron quickly stood up, the git finally realised that someone could ask her.

"Hermione if you have no one to go with, will you go with me, it isn't like I am a Champion" he said hopefully.

Hermione beamed "of course I will Ron, should be fun" she said not missing Harry winking at her from behind Ron.

"Great so now all we have to do is find a date for Harry" Ron said trying to think of someone who didn't have a date.

"I know someone, she seems very nice, a little out there but still nice" Hermione said remembering the girl she was talking to with Ginny.

"Well tell me Hermione, I am desperate here" Harry said pleadingly.

"Luna Lovegood, she is a Ravenclaw third year, she really is nice" Hermione explained, she rolled her eyes when Ron snorted.

"Loony Lovegood? Good luck Harry" he said trying to stop his laughter when he saw her glare.

"I don't care, I need someone, anyone" Harry said, Hermione stopped glaring at Ron and smiled. Everything was going to be perfect, they would all have dates and Harry will be knocked out of his funk.


	15. Argument

Harry woke up annoyed, he still hadn't figured out the egg and he didn't have that long now. His mind was too focused on Ginny and about the Yule Ball. He looked up when he felt a pillow hit him and saw Ron and Dean walking out of the dorm.

"Your gonna miss breakfast" Ron said before he walked out of the dorm with Dean. Harry rubbed his eyes and got up, he needed to stop thinking about Ginny, it was distrating him. He quickly got changed and walked down to the Great Hall. It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and he already missed her. He sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermione and poured some pumpkin juice.

"Thanks for the nice wake up call Ron" he said sarcastically, Ron leaned up from where he was talking to Hermione and grinned.

"No problem mate, enjoyed it" he said smugly before he went back to talking to Hermione. Grabrielle, Nouel and Janette walked into the Great Hall, Nouel was still trying to get her to tell him what he did wrong.

"It doesn't matter Nouel, just drop it" Janette said annoyed, she couldn't tell him but all of their friends understood what it was so why couldn't he.

"It is obviously something, one minute we are all normal and friends and then the next your clawing at my throat, what is it?" he asked desperatly, he thought that they were good friends but something was obviously wrong. He scowled when she ignored him but she sudddenly stopped when he sat at the Gryffindor table next to the giddy, giggling girls.

"Come sit at the Hufflepuff table" Gabrielle said as she took Janette's arm but she shook her head.

"I've suddenly lost my appitite" she said before she glared at Nouel and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry sighed as he watched her leave, girls were so hard to understand.

.

"Leave me alone Leon" Ginny said annoyed as she walked through the third year common room, he had been trying to talk to her for the last week.

"Please Gin, it was one mistake, you cant just shut me out like this" he said following her down breakfast.

"Watch me" she said, it took everything she had not to hex him. She arrived at breakfast and sat next to her friends as they glared at Leon.

"Everything ok Gin?" Dennis asked, he had been worried about her since she came back, she was acting different, nothing like her old self.

"Fine, I just wish he would stop trying to talk to me" she said only half truthfully, she was deffinetly something wrong, she actually missed Hogwarts. She wasn't anywhere near Harry but he chest still hurt, it was like his expression of shame was imprinted into her mind.

"So did you get to see the Harry Potter?" Annie asked like she could read her mind or something.

"Oh yes, he wasn't that great" she said, not bothering to even try and tell them everything, it was too hard.

.

"Janette wait, please talk to me" Nouel said as he ran through the corridors and caught up with her.

"Leave me alone Nouel" she said, she couldn't stand him, why did he have to be so thick.

"Well something is wrong, cant you tell me, we are friends aren't we?" he asked, Janette felt like hiting him but just settled for trying to keep her smile.

"Of course we are friends, I will talk to you later" she said, she felt warm when he smiled, he winked over her shoulder, when she turned she saw Lavander giggling. Janette couldn't take it, she rushed away from him and onto the grounds, he must have known how much he was hurting her.

"Nouel has never been the brightest" a voice drueled behind her, she turned and saw Chevalier watching her.

"Go away, the last thing I need right now is your horrid remarks" she said wiping at her tears.

"Hey I wasn't going to say anything, I think Nouel is an idiot for not noticing you" he said as he walked closer to her.

"Yea right, what do you want?" she asked, not letting her gaurd down, she couldn't trust him.

"Well I was mearly going to ask you to the Yule Ball" he said softly.

"And why would you want to do that?" she asked suspiciously as she took a step back.

"Two reasons actually, the most important one is because you are pretty, smart and strong, three qualities that Nouel cant see, the second reason is because I know how much he has hurt you, imagine being able to hurt him just as much, when he sees you with me" he said. Janette thought for a moment, that would be perfect, Nouel would hate the idea of her going with Chevalier.

"Ok then, I will be your date" she said,suddenly feeling better.

Chevalier smiled "excellent, I will be looking forward to it Janette" he said before walking to his lesson. She couldn't believe she did that but it felt good to think how hurt and angry Nouel would be.

.

Harry walked down the corridor thinking about the egg, there was obviously something about the screech. He stopped when he saw Luna and smiled "hello Luna, thanks for agreeing to be my date for the Yule Ball" he said.

Luna smiled "it will be fun, I just hope the nargles dont steal my shoes" she said before she left to her lesson. Harry's smile grew, Hermione was right about her being a little out there but he didn't care, she was her own person. He sighed when his mind went back to Ginny, he was going to have to stop thinking about her.


	16. Realisation

Ginny sighed as she sat down on her bed, it was three days until Christmas and she had already been sent her gifts from her brothers. She wanted to see them but the only way she could go to Hogwarts was to transfer which she couldn't do. She picked up the pile of letters and put them on her bed, she would read them later. She walked through the common room to meet Annie, she was not going to think about Hogwarts anymore.

"Hey Ginny" she heard and smiled when she saw Annie hurrying over to her.

"Hi Annie, quick before Leon wakes up" she said before they quickly walked away, Leon had been trying to talk to her since she got back.

"I am sure he will give up eventually" Annie said as they walked through the corridor, Ginny rolled her eyes, he better. They stopped in the courtyard and sat down on one of the benches, memories of Harry kept flashing in her mind no matter how much she tried to ignore it. She wondered why she had to have a crush on him, it would be so much better and easier if she didn't. Her eyes widened as she realised, what if it wasn't just a crush, she missed him so much that it hurt her, she never felt like that about Leon when they were going out, did that mean something. Was this boy more than just a crush, did she have real feelings for Harry. She shook it off, she couldn't have, it was a ridiculous idea.

.

"You have a date to the ball?" Nouel asked shocked, he admited that Janette was pretty and that other boys would notice that too but he thought that she would want to go with him. They were best friends, he thought that he could go with her instead of get a girl like Lavender brown or Pavati Patil as a date. He thought those girls were funny but they were definitely not his type.

"Yes I do, you didn't expect me to go on my own did you?" Janette asked annoyed as they walked down the corridor.

"Well no, of course not but I thought me, you and Gabrielle could go as a group for fun, you know, because it is against the rules, you use to love breaking rules" Nouel said, he already mentioned it to Gabrielle who thought it was a great idea.

"I do love to break rules but that doesn't matter because I said yes" she said turning towards the library where she was meeting Sarah.

She hid her smile when she heard a low growl from Nouel "who is he anyway?" he asked wondering why he hated who ever it was.

"You will just have to find out" she said rolling her eyes, she smiled when she saw Sarah sitting at one of the tables with a book.

"Hi Janette, Nouel" she greeted cheerfully when she looked up and saw them walking over to her.

"Hey Sarah, good book?" Janette asked, she sat opposite her friend and ignored Nouel's slightly reddening face, if he wasn't such a git then she would have gone with him.

.

"Hermione there is no way we are going to figure out the egg before the yule ball tomorrow so what's the point" Harry said, he didn't mind that it kept his mind off Ginny who he had been thinking about a lot but he needed to relax a bit before humiliating himself in front of the whole school by trying to dance.

"Fine but we are going to have to work harder after Christmas, the second task isn't that far away and we are probably the only champions who haven't figured it out" said Hermione, sighing as she sat down on the couch next to Ron who had a grin on his face.

Hermione looked at him as to say 'what?' and his grin grew "I get to go to the ball with you" he said. She blushed, she didn't know if he meant that he got to go to the ball with his friend or something else.

"Yes well, I want to check that my homework for History of Magic has no mistakes in it" she said smiling at him before she walked to the girl's stairs and to her dorm.

"What?" Ron asked confused when he heard Harry snort from where he was sitting.

Harry quickly sat straight and looked at him innocently "nothing" he said shrugging, he inwardly cursed when he wished that Ginny was with them. When he saw how close Ron and Hermione sat on the couch he thought of how great it would be if it was him and Ginny.

"Speaking about homework, we better get that Potions work done now before we leave it to last minute and forget about it" Harry said as he stood up, Ron sighed, he hated to admit it but he was right. They both began to write their essays, after a while Hermione came back down and smiled when she saw them. She sat next to Ron and was strangely comfortable being close to him.

.

Ginny walked back to her dorm annoyed, she couldn't do anything without thinking about Hogwarts, it was so frustrating. She dropped unlady like onto her bed and groaned, why couldn't things be as simple as the year before. Back when she only had to worry about her exams, back when most of her free time was spent with Nouel, Janette, Sarah, Gabrielle and Leon. Back when her, Janette, Sarah, Gabrielle, Annie and Sophie spent some of their nights talking and throwing pillows at each other and laughing. Back when everything was fun and there was no heart break. A small smile played at her lips as she thought about the last Christmas holiday. She decided to go for a walk in the snow, Nouel, Gabrielle and Janette joined her and they ended up having so much fun...

(Flashback)

"Hey, you almost hit me!" Ginny pretended to be angry as she glared over her shoulder at an innocent looking Nouel and a grinning Gabrielle.

"That was the intention" Gabrielle said before Noel smirked and threw another snow ball that hit her in the chest.

"Oh that means war" Ginny said, laughing as she quickly ducked down and made her own snowball. The four friends laughed as they tried to hit each other, they weren't able to act like this much because of the image the school was suppose to set. They were suppose to be mature, calm and graceful but they were only twelve so what did people expect. They loved being silly and hoped that they would never act like the older students of Beauxbatons, it would be so boring.

"Gabrielle, your hat!" Janette called from where she was hiding behind a tree from Nouel who was trying to hit her with the snow. Gabrielle looked up and saw that her hat was gone, she turned around and saw it gliding across the snow due to the slight breeze. She quickly ran after it and put it back on her head triumphantly.

"I hope that doesn't become a habit" she said, things like that kept happening to her hat for the past month.

"I'm sure it will be easier when you get older" Nouel said, he made the mistake of looking at Gabrielle, Janette took the chance and hit him in the back of the head and running over to where Ginny was laughing madly. Nouel looked shocked, his hand shot up to the back of his head, he grinned when he realised what has happened and was determined to get revenge. They had spent the rest of the day in the snow until it was time for dinner which they thought was brilliant. There wasn't many people still in school and they had the whole second year table to themselves. There was music playing during the feast and beautiful decorations, they had made a tradition of wearing the hats from the crackers for the whole feast. Fleur had also joined them although she was trying to keep her posture, she was just having too much fun. They had all gone to bed full, Ginny, Janette and Gabrielle who were the only people in their dorm who were still at school for the holidays stayed up for hours talking. Finally around one o'clock in the morning, they were drifting off with smiles on their faces as they thought about their day, one thought in all of their minds, they were never going to act like the other students who thought they were mature, calm and graceful, they were never going to forget how to have fun and get dirty.

(End of Flashback)

Ginny shook her head, so much for that thought, by the end of the second year, everything changed. Gabrielle was influenced by Fleur and although she never lost her bouncy, bubly-ness, she lost her interest in what Beauxbatons calls 'vulgure behavier'. Nouel was next, no one knew what happened, not even him but after spending the holiday over Easter with his family, he came back and started changing over time until eventually, he was like the others. Shamefully, Ginny, Janette and Sarah changed together, in their first and most of their second year, they loved to mess around and enjoy themselves which often involved getting their fingernails dirty or mud on their faces. They also would never step down from a fight, duel or the Muggle way. However, they got into the habit of everyone around them and eventually they couldn't stand the idea of what they found fun. In the beginning of her first year, she caught the eye of Leon, that was when she tried her best to be eligant and knock the clumsiness out of her which worked brilliantly. Although, ever since she arrived at Hogwarts, everything changed, she had gotten back to her old ways. Her favourite lesson was Herbology, she enjoyed plants and soil. She gotten into three fights and got into arguments which she had never done in so long. She would never admit it to anyone in her school but she loved it, she had forgotten how fun it all was. She had even become more clumsy at Hogwarts, she found it funny, it was great to just let lose and stop trying to be so perfect. It was great but now she was back in Beauxbatons she had to stop, she needed to go back to being a lady, she didn't know if she could though.

.

Gabrielle sighed as she sat down next to her sister, she missed Ginny, she hated Madam Maxime for making her go back, it wasn't Ginny's fault, it was that Cho Chang girl. She looked up and saw that Fleur looked sad too but they were just going to have to get over it, it wasn't like they would never see her again, they would see her at the end of the year.

"How is the horrid egg coming?" she asked quietly, she didn't understand how the ear splitting screech could mean anything.

"I figured it out, me and Tasha looked in the school library about strange languages and found out that a mermaid sounds like it screeches above water, I put the egg underwater with me and opened it, instead of a screech it was soft singing" Fleur explained happily.

"That's great, what did it say?" Gabrielle asked, she wondered if anyone else had figured it out.

"It told me that something will be taken by the Merpeople, I have an hour to look for it, I guess it means the black lake and as for the hour, I figured out that I can cast a bubblehead charm" she said before they ate their dinner, Gabrielle thought that Ginny would have found that very interesting, she use to love finding out about magical creatures.

.

Ginny opened her eyes, she must have fallen asleep while she was reminiscing, she didn't realise she was tired. She fidgeted slightly and realised that their was letters still on her bed, she looked through them and recognised all of the handwriting as her friends and some of her family including her Mother's which made her smile. She stopped when she saw hand writing that she had never seen before. She wondered if she should wait until Christmas before opening it, after all, it was only two days away. Curiosity won as she opened the envelope and looked it over, it was from Hermione Granger. Her jaw dropped as she read it, she knew that this girl wasn't a liar as she read over it again.

**Ginny,**

**This is Hermione Granger, firstly, I would like to tell you that we all miss you a lot.**

**Secondly, I would like to say that everything has been very upsetting since you left.**

**I think that it has effected Harry the most, he doesn't seem to be focused at all**

**since you left. He regrets not saying goodbye to you, he told me that he couldn't**

**stand to watch you leave, he really hates himself for not seeing you. Well, I hope**

**you have a great Christmas and hope to see you again.**

**Hermione.**

Ginny was speechless, Harry wanted to see her, she thought he was ashamed, but what if he wasn't. Then again, what if he was but just wanted to be nice and say goodbye. Although, that doesn't explain why he couldn't stand to watch her leave. She felt happiness and hope wash over her as she wondered if he felt the same as her. She clutched the letter in her hand and smiled brightly, she was going home.

.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while, I haven't been feeling well but I feel better now, I will hopefully update a chapter to all of my stories today then be back on track and be back to updating at my normal speed again, for people who have read this chapter, thank you for being patient and hope you like what has happened in it, Tes the 'Fred aholic'.


	17. Home

Ginny smiled brightly, Beauxbatons wasn't her home, Hogwarts was and there was no way she was going to stay away from it any longer. She jumped up from her bed and opened her trunk. It would take just over a day to get to Hogwarts, she looked at the time and it was nine a.m. which meant that she could get to Dumbledore's office before he left to join the Yule Ball which was tomorrow at ten p.m. and sign the transfer papers. Once her trunk was packed, she closed it and set it by the door of her dorm, ready for after she talks to a Professor. Her smile grew, it had only been two weeks since she left Hogwarts but she missed everyone so much and couldn't wait to see them again. She rushed out of the common room and inwardly cheered when she saw Madam Roux, the assistant Headmistress going to breakfast.

"Madam Roux, I was wondering if I could speak to you" she said hopefully, Madam Roux smiled and nodded before they walked away from the crowds of students.

"Madam Maxime and Professor Dumbledore had signed a transfer paper for me and I have decided to except it, is there any way I can be sent back to Hogwarts?" she asked, she was relieved when she saw her smile.

"Oh yes, she had told me about that just before you arrived, if it is what you want then I will send a carriage for you and your things but for now you must eat" she said and walked back to breakfast. Ginny hurried to breakfast so she could say goodbye to Annie and Dennis and talk to the Assistant Headmistress. She sat at the third year table between them and smiled brightly.

"I am going to miss this" she said, her smile turned into a smirk when they both suddenly looked up.

"Miss what?" Annie asked suspiciously, wondering if she bumped her head or something, since she got back, she had been nothing but depressed and for some reason clumsy but now she suddenly looked happy and excited.

"You two and this, I am going to go to Hogwarts and sign the papers" Ginny said, their eyes widened when they remembered her talking about the transfer papers.

Annie squealed "that is brilliant Ginny but you have to come and see us as much as you can" she said happily as she hugged her.

Dennis grinned as he patted her on the back "that's great Gin, don't let what Harry Potter did stop you from going" he said, she grinned but didn't say anything, she didn't want to jinx it.

"I have talked to Madam Roux and I will be leaving and of course I am going to visit" said Ginny happily. She ate some toast as she thought of how great it was going to be to go back. She looked up when she saw Leon sit next to her.

"You have to forgive me Gin, I love you" he said, he looked down at her sadly, sit looked like he was telling the truth but she knew him better than that.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I am going to Hogwarts and am never coming back so you can stay with Cathline" she said coldly as she looked back down at her plate.

She narrowed her eyes when he heard him make an indignant noise "you actually mean you would rather hand around with those filthy, riff raff, Hogwarts barbarians then stay in this school, I don't know what has gotten into you Ginny but it is not a turn for the better" he said snobbily. Ginny's head shot up, how dare he, he obviously wasn't the boy she thought he was at the beginning of her third year.

"Now listen here Leon Morel, those 'filthy riff raff's' are my friends and are a lot better company then you" she said, she never knew he was such a snob.

"Well that is because you are becoming just like them, you have changed horribly" he said suddenly looking down his nose at her as he stood up.

Ginny laughed coldly as she stood up as well "I take that as a compliment, I like, no, I love that I am not like you, you are a spoiled, snobby, bigheaded prat who doesn't know how to have fun, guess what, I love being clumsy, I love to talk normal instead of posh, it shows that I am not perfect because that's what this school wants us to be, too perfect and I love Herbology which is a lesson which involves so much soil,and I have you know that I can speak freely at Hogwarts and have had a fight without getting looked at like I was a freak, my fist hurt after it and it felt brilliant, everyone in Hogwarts is so much better than you, you are just an...an... arse!" she said. The whole room turned quiet as they listened to her, nearly everyone gasped when they heard her last word, Beauxbatons people were not suppose to swear, the idea was unbearable. Leon just looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, trying to process what she had said until his eyes narrowed.

"Well I guess I was wrong when I thought you were a lady, you are just as bad as those commoners" he said irritably.

"your right, I am no lady and I am proud of it, you better watch him Cathline, you never know when this snake will slither to another girl" she said before she turned and walked away.

"Disgusting, just like your filthy, disrespectful brothers" she heard him say, she growled as she turned on her heels and took out her wand. She pointed it at him as he suddenly looked cautious, everyone in the room went pale, this had never happened at Beauxbatons before.

"That's enough, Mr Morel, you have detention for the next month starting tonight, Miss Weasley, I think it is time" Madame Roux said as she quickly stood up. She walked down the room and stopped beside Ginny, hoping that nothing was going to happen.

Ginny stopped glaring at him and lowered her wand "I wouldn't waist my magic on scum like you" she said calmly before she put her wand in her pocket and followed Madam Roux. Once the door closed behind them, they could hear the arrogant burk's muffled voice, she could feel the sneer on his face. She quickly took her wand back out and muttered a quick incantation before they heard a scream and a roar of laughter. Grinning, Ginny looked up and saw Madam Roux looking at her sternly but she just shrugged.

"It was only a spell of infidelity, if something happened to him then it was his own fault" she said innocently. Being familiar with the spell and the fact that if it is cast on someone who had initiated cheating in a relationship then it turns them pink and puts a yellow 'cheated' sign on their forehead, let her open the doors and have a look. Ginny smirked when she saw a pink Leon look very embarrassed with the yellow sign on his head.

"I knew it" she said childishly before she walked back to Madame Roux. "So worth it" she informed her, the assistant Headmistress laughed before the carriage arrived. She summoned a house elf which took Ginny's trunk and she was finally ready.

"Goodbye Miss Weasley, I hope you enjoy your new school" Madam Roux said, Ginny smiled and waved as the carriage rose, she was so excited.

.(Next Day)

Harry woke up groaning, it was christmas eve and that night he was going to humiliate himself, he couldn't dance and as a champion, he was expected to in front of everyone. He smiled as he thought about the day before, Krum had found out what Cho had actually done about Ginny and refused to take her to the ball, saying that he didn't want to go with such a horrible girl. He inwardly winced when he remembered going down to dinner with Ron and Hermione, cho had practically cornered him and said that she changed her mind about going to the ball with him. Even if he wasn't going with Luna, he still would have said no and she stormed off, he didn't know if she had a date yet but thought that it served her right. He shook his head of the thoughts as he stood up from his bed, he nearly thought about Ginny but refused to, she was gone, he had to except that.

"Hello Harry" Luna greeted when he met up with her outside the Great Hall.

"Hi Luna, are you still ok about being my date tonight?" he asked hopefully, sighing in relieve when she nodded.

"Of course, I am not that much of a dancer though" she said, he was slightly impressed that she didn't sound embarrassed.

"It's ok, I'm not either" he said sheepishly before they went to their separate tables, each thinking that tonight was going to be interesting.

.

Ginny woke up with a start as a crow pecked at the window, she scowled at it and knocked the window. She watched as it flew away before she really saw her surroundings. She beamed when she looked down at the fields, Hogwarts was still a few miles away but she could already feel the warmness spread within her, she was home.


	18. Reunion

Ginny grinned with excitement when the carriage landed, if her calculations of the time differences were right then it would be eight p.m which meant that there was two hours until Dumbledore had to leave his office and join the Yule Ball, she had to sign the papers before that. She left her trunk in the carriage and rushed to the castle, it seemed oddly quiet. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity, of course it was going to be quiet, everyone will be in their dorms either freaking out or getting ready. She hurried up the Grand Staircase but found herself stopping outside a portrait. She looked up and saw that it was the portrait of the fat lady that led to the Gryffindor common room where her friends, brothers and Harry were. She shook her head, she was not going to get distracted, she had an hour and a half left. She continued to rush up the stairs and beamed when she finally walked down the corridor with the statue at the end which hid the Headmasters office. She was about to say the password that she remembered him saying when the statue moved on it's own.

"Miss Weasley, good to have you back, I assume that you have decided to except my offer?" Dumbledore said happily as he smiled down at her. He led her into his office and took out the piece of parchment "all you need to do is sign this and you will be a Hogwarts student, I suppose to you would like to be a Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Yes sir, like my brothers" she said hopefully, she may have gone to France but she still knew that every Weasley has been a Gryffindor.

"Well I don't think there will be any reason for you to put on the hat so just sign here" said Dumbledore pointing to a small line at the bottom of the parchment. Ginny gladly picked up the quill and signed the line, unable to stop her grin when she had finished.

"Excellent, a house elf will put your things in the fourth year girl's dorm- since you have been taking fourth year classes since the start of the year and very nicely I might add, I don't see the point in you continuing your third year" Dumbledore informed her when he saw her confused expression. "I will have to go now, the Yule Ball starts in an hour and I have to be there early, good day Miss Weasley" he said before they left the office. Ginny was confused, he never told her the password so how was she suppose to get into the Gryffindor common room. She was about to ask him what it was but he had already gone, she was taken aback slightly, he was standing next to her a moment ago. She walked back to the portrait of the fat lady and was even more confused when she smiled at her and waved her over.

"Dumbledore told me that you were a Gryffindor now, how splendid, the password is 'balderdash'" she said happily before she opened. Ginny's head hurt, how did Dumbledore leave her so quickly and manage to inform the fat lady without her seeing him. Shaking her head, she settled with the fact that he was just him. She walked into the common room and noticed that it was empty, everyone must be in their dorms, she thought with a grin. She slowly walked up the girl's stairs and opened the door to the fourth year dorm.

She laughed when she suddenly heard her new dorm mates shout 'Ginny!' and felt herself being squished in a huge hug. Hermione was hugging her while Lavender and Pavati squealed and jumped up and down.

"The house elf said you were back but we couldn't believe it, how are you in here though, aren't you suppose to stay in the carriage?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"I would have to stay in the carriage if I was a beauxbatons student instead of a Hogwarts Gryffindor fourth year" she said. She watched the tree of them for a moment, they all had calculating expressions before they all, even Hermione, squealed and hugged her.

"You transferred, that's great, I didn't even know you could do that" said Pavati in the group hug.

"Oh the dresses" Lavender suddenly said before her and Pavati jumped back and smoothed the dresses. Ginny and Hermione laughed as they watched them amusedly, Hermione stopped laughing when she realised what was happening.

"Ginny I could stay in here with you while everyone goes to the Ball, I am sure you don't want to be on your own" she said worried that her first night as a Hogwarts student would be lonely.

Ginny smiled but shook her head "it's ok, Nouel, Gabrielle and Sarah are going with a group so I will go with them" she said. She leaned down and opened her trunk, she took out a long purple dress and put it on one of the spare beds. It was an Empire waist light and dark purple prom dress with sequins and scroll embroidery.

"Who is your dates anyway?" she asked as she put on her dress.

"Well I am going with Seamus, Pavati is going with Dean and good old Hermione is going with Ron" Lavender said gleefully when Ginny suddenly looked sick.

Hermione shrugged sheepishly before she looked back at the mirror "just don't tell me anything about you two snogging" Ginny said pretending to gag. Lavender and Pavati giggled as the four girls continued to get ready, making comments here and there that made them all laugh.

When it was ten minutes to ten, they all did their finishing touches and headed to the Great Hall. Ginny wondered where Nouel, Sarah and Gabrielle were when her breath suddenly hitched. At the bottom of the Grand Staircase was Harry Potter and he was smiling right at her.

.

"Harry mate, I don't think I will be able to do this" said Ron as he fidgeted with the colour of his dress robes.

"You can, just remember that it is Hermione and stop fidgeting" Harry said wondering why he sounded like Mrs Weasley.

"What if she doesn't come, I heard Krum wanted to ask her, what if he did and she said yes" Ron said worriedly. Harry chose not to say anything, nothing would solve his friend's nerves apart from seeing Hermione himself. He smiled when he saw Luna, she seemed to be wearing something that stuck out a lot, how like her.

"Hello Harry, this is going to be fun" she said as she smiled at him, he noticed that she kept looking at Nevile who came in a group with Dean and Zacarias Smith from Hufflepuff. He was about to tell her that she could go with Neville when he heard Ron's sharp intake of breath. He looked up and saw Hermione, Lavender and Pavati walking down the steps with a redheaded girl. His eyes widened, that was Ginny, how come she was back at Hogwarts, what happened at Beauxbatons, so many questions entered his mind. However, they just melted away when she looked up and smiled at him. Luna looked between the two before she walked over to Neville, she was not going to be in the way of them.

"Ginny your back, how?" Harry asked once she reached him, he couldn't think straight, he had missed her.

"I am officially a Hogwarts student, I will see you later Harry, there are my friends" she said but he stopped her.

"Would you like to be my date?" he blurted out without thinking, he noticed Luna was with Nevile so felt better.

"Ok then" she said shyly, Harry took hold of her arm and stood in line with the other champions. He couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face as he held Ginny's arm, she felt so perfect. Everyone looked up when the doors to the Great Hall opened, it was time for the champions and their dates to dance.


	19. Yule Ball

Ginny smiled as they walked into the Great Hall, she had missed Hogwarts, even the Slytherins. She felt a tingle in her arm where Harry was holding her and she knew it sounded stupid but she felt complete. Her face heated when she heard sudden chatter, her name being said a lot of times in it.

"What did you expect, a lot of people missed you" Harry whispered amusedly, she looked up at him and saw that he was smirking at her quickly reddening cheeks. She rolled her eyes but smiled at him, it was good to be back. She smiled when she saw Gabrielle jumping up and down in the crowd and waving at her, that girl was too hypoactive for her own good, always has been. She was confused when she saw Krum with Tasha, wasn't he suppose to be with Cho, she would have to ask Harry later, she was only gone for two weeks and she has missed so much. Lavander and Pavati were always good at gossip so any news she didn't get out of Harry, she could get from them. They stopped in the middle of the Great Hall and got ready to dance while everyone was watching them. She placed her hand on Harry's waist, hiding her smile when he gulped, he must not have been a good dancer, she wasn't either but she didn't mind, it was all good fun. They began to dance when the music started and she tried her hardest not to laugh when Harry nearly tripped. She actually did laugh lightly when she nearly fell, she grinned up at Harry when he looked concerned and saw a slow smile spread on his face. They continued dancing, laughing every now and then about the fact they were terrible dancers, Harry wondered why he was so scared about making a fool out of himself while he danced, it seemed fun, especially with her. No one was laughing at them like he thought, people were just smiling when they watched them, the Slytherins were sniggering but that didn't matter to him.

After half of the first dance had passed, other couples joined in, Ginny's jaw dropped when she saw Janette dancing with Chevalier, looking happy, how much had she missed. She looked at Nouel who was in the corner with Sarah and Gabrielle, he was glaring at Chevalier, this was not going to be good, she thought before she focused back at Harry who seemed to be watching her with an odd smile.

Once the dance had ended, Harry and Ginny walked over to a corner to get a drink, that was when she was greeted by her friends. "Ginny, this is brilliant, why are you back?" Gabrielle asked excitedly as she hugged her.

"I was allowed to transfer, the only thing stopping me was Leon, among other things, but when I got back, he was kissing Cathline and I got a letter from a friend which persuaded me to come back" Ginny explained, grinning at her bouncy friend.

"Cathline, that doesn't seem like her" Sarah said confused, Cathline had always been a sweet, slightly shy girl.

"It wasn't her fault, I used a spell of infidelity, it was quite funny to see Leon in the middle of breakfast, turning pink with the 'cheated' sign on his head, he initiated it" Ginny said, Cathline would never do something like that.

"Well I hope you gave him what he disserved, knowing you, it was something big" Nouel said happily.

"I actually didn't do anything except use that spell, we were arguing during breakfast but I didn't curse him or hit him although I wish I did, Madam Roux stopped me" she said annoyed, the things that Leon was saying made her want to punch him.

"Well he is going to have a lot to answer for when we get back" Sarah said, Gabrielle and Nouel agreed as they thought of all the curses and hexes that they had never used in years.

"Ginny, this is great, I missed you" Janette said happily as she ran to her friend and hugged her, she wasn't expecting to see her until the end of year which was way too long.

"I transferred, I am officially a Hogwarts, Gryffindor fourth year" Ginny said, smiling at Harry's sudden grin.

"Didn't expect to see you back Weasley, got to say, this trip was boring since you left" Chevalier said as he walked over to them. Nouel glared at him as he stopped next to Janette, how dare he even ask her to the ball, how dare she except.

"Something wrong Blanc?" Chevalier asked, Nouel remained silent so Janette rolled her eyes and walked away with Chevalier.

"He seems even worse then I would have thought, excellent" he said as he walked to where everyone was dancing, his arms went around Janette when he felt Blanc's eyes boring into his back.

"I don't know, I think this is a bad idea, he seems very angry and hurt" Janette said, she wanted to pay Nouel back for being an insensitive prat but now that it was happening, she felt awful.

"Nonsense, he shouldn't have expected you to wait for him for as long as it took him to realise that you were a girl and a very beautiful one" he said, she felt her cheeks heat, she felt uncomfortable when he complemented her, she wanted to be with Nouel, not this.

"I suppose, I felt like crying when he flirted with those Gryffindor girls and he didn't even realise that I was a girl too, a girl that loved him" she said, feeling tears at her eyes again.

"Exactly, he has realising his mistake now, nearly as hurt as you were but by the end of this night, he will be worse" Chevalier said, something in his voice when he said hat scared her, like he was planing something. She didn't have time to think about it, he pulled her into a dance, a thoughtful expression on his face before he sneered at Nouel who was watching them. She looked over to Nouel and saw pain and anger in his expression, she felt guilty but Chevaliar was right, he shouldn't have expected her to wait for him, he hurt her and now she was hurting him.

"Nouel, are you ok?" Gabrielle asked, she hated to see her friend so upset, even if he was trying to hide it in his anger.

"Fine, why don't we have a dance?" he asked, she nodded before they went to dance, he tried to ignore Janette and Chevalier but his rage rose when he saw his hand was too low on her waist. He wanted nothing more than to hex that git to Durmstrang himself, he could stay there while he kissed Janette. His eyes widened, that wasn't something a friend should think of, she was like his sister, that was why he was so angry but the thought of kissing her made him happy. He had always thought she was pretty, of course she was, only an idiot would miss that. He had thought she looked different at the start of the third year but didn't mention anything, there relationship was the same as a brother/sister relationship, at least to her. His breath hitched when he thought back to all her mood swings that year, or at least, what he thought were mood swings...

(Flashback)

"Janette, are you wearing perfume?" Nouel asked suddenly as the friends sat under their favourite tree. Janette, Sarah and Gabrielle looked up, Ginny was with Leon who had started to pay her attention.

"Oh yes, I got some during the holidays and thought it smelled nice" Janette said, going slightly red.

"It does, I just didn't think you were the type of person to wear perfume" he said shrugging, Gabrielle rolled her eyes while Sarah gaped at him.

Janette looked at him for a moment before she narrowed her eyes "and what is that suppose to mean Nouel?" she asked offended.

"I just meant that I didn't know you liked such girly things like perfume" he said, why was she so angry all of a sudden.

"Well it might have escaped your notice but I am a girl, I have to go, I will see you guys later" she said, standing up as she stormed away. Nouel watched her confused, he only asked about her perfume, she had never worn it before, it was the first time, why was she so angry.

(End of Flashback)

Nouel couldn't believe it, did she wear perfume because of him, no that was a ridicules idea, but why did she get so offended, was she trying to show him that she was a girl. He inwardly scolded himself when he was talking to Lavender and Pavati. He was flirting with them and they were flirting with him, all those times, Janette was annoyed and stormed off, was it because she liked him... did he like her?

He looked over to Janette and Chevalier and knew the answer to that question when him hand had lowered even more and placed somewhere a gentlemen would never place their hands.

Across the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny were talking to Ron and Hermione who were having a great time. "Why is Krum with Tasha instead of Chang?" Ginny asked when she remembered what she had seen when they entered the Great Hall.

"Krum found out what she did about you and in his words said 'I would never have such a nasty, spiteful, foolish little girl as a date' and went with the other girl, Chang is currently in her dorm, serves her right" Ron said snickering at what Krum had said to her, he remembered how shocked and angry Chang was, no one had ever said something like that to her.

"This is not fair, I am gone for two weeks and everything is changed, I missed so much" Ginny grumbled, she heard Harry chuckle and noticed that he put his hand around her waist, she could get use to that.

"Come on Ron, another song is starting" Hermione said dragging Ron to the dance floor, with the goofy smile on his face, it was easy to tell that he didn't mind at all.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked with a mock bow, Ginny giggled.

"Well I don't know, with those feet of yours, I think it would be a lot less dangerous to sit this one out" she teased, grinning at his pretend angry expression.

"My feet, what about yours Weasley, you were no better than me" he shot back playfully as they walked over to the side to sit down.

"Fine, my feet too, happy?" she asked, her grin grew when he nodded, they sat down and watched as everyone danced. Nouel was dancing with Sarah now while Gabrielle got a drink and relaxed. Luna was dancing with Nevile, they both looked happy, Nevile was actually looking at Luna with goo goo eyes, Ginny smiled, good for them. She was confused when Chevalier and Janette went out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. Her confusion went into panic when Nouel quickly said something to Sarah before he followed Janette and Chevalier.

"Harry, I need to go for a moment, I will be back soon" Ginny said before she followed Nouel, she knew out of experience that Nouel and Chevalier together was a bad mix. Gabrielle and Sarah must have thought the same as they joined her.

.

"I'm not sure, we should go back" Janette said, almost desperately, she didn't like the look in Chevalier's eyes.

"You wanted to hurt Blanc, now is our chance, he followed us" Chevalier said before he quickly turned and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise and disgust, this isn't what she wanted, she screamed against his lips as she tried to hit him and move but he grabbed her wrists and kept kissing her. She felt like being sick, she tightened her lips when she felt his tongue, she should never have trusted him.

"Chevalier!" Nouel growled as he took out his wand, he glared at him, his heart hurt, he had enough of Chevalier nd his games.

"Ah, Blanc, so lovely of you to join us but we were in the middle of something" Chevalier sneered, keeping hold of Janette who was very pale, she looked like she was going to be sick, shaking as she tried to process what was going on.

"Let go of her, this is between me and you, not her" Nouel barked, he had never felt so angry, forget the stupid gentleman rule, Chevalier needed to pay.

"That's where your wrong Blanc, it was only a matter of time before Janette realised that she shouldn't wait for you and now she has me" he taunted, sneering as he looked down at Janette who wanted to recoil away from him.

"Such a big man Chevalier, using her like this, she doesn't disserve it now let her go!" Nouel shouted, thankful that he did. Janette ran to him and tried to calm him down but he was too far, too angry.

"Go back inside Janette, ever since first year, Chevalier is finally going to get what was coming to him" Nouel said, face red with anger as he ignored her.

"No Nouel, please, you cant, he isn't worth it" she pleaded but he didn't calm down, all his anger towards Chevalier since first year when they first hated each other was sieving through him.

"Not worth it? He has just gone too far, what if something happened to you Janette, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" he said, Janette felt her heart rise but ignored it, she had to stop him.

"Come on then Blanc, what are you waiting for?" Chevalier taunted as he pointed his wand at him.

Ginny, Sarah and Gabrielle rushed out onto the ground, gasping when they saw Nouel's expression, he had his wand pointed at Chevalier. He shielded Janette so she couldn't stop them and glared at Chevalier.

"Ok Chevalier, let's finally end this" Nouel said, his voice was a growl, so dark and deep that it made the girl's shiver, they had never heard Nouel like that before.

"No!" Ginny shouted as they quickly ran to them but it was too late, they had started a duel, one so powerful that they couldn't stop them. The friends watched in horror, Nouel was a strong Wizard, advanced compared to the other third years and so was Chevalier, a duel with those two would not be good.


	20. Hospital Wing

Nouel groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed, memories flooding back to him as he recalled what had happened with Chevalier.

...

"Ok Chevalier, let's finally end this" Nouel growled as he glared at the smirking boy in front of him, he could hear Ginny but ignored it, he was too angry. He sent a Knee- Reversal hex at Chevalier, glad that he suddenly cried out in pain.

"Petrificus Totalus" Chevalier shouted.

"Protego!" said Nouel, a shield appeared in front of him, knocking the curse away.

"Relashio" Chevalier muttered, he growled when Nouel managed to block it. The duel carried on like this with curses, jinxes and a Reducto which strayed and hit the side of the school, causing the wall to explode before people realised that something was going on. The first to reach them were the students who watched with wide eyes. Nouel had boils on his face, a gash on his leg and a broken nose, Chevalier had his knees on the opposite side of his legs, red eyes from the stinging hex Nouel cast and blood on the side of his dress robes.

"Mr Blanc, Mr Chevalier, stop this instant" Madam Maxime ordered, outraged that her students would do such a thing. Nouel looked back at her and did what she said, Chevalier sneered and took this as his chance. While Nouel was facing the headmistress, he didn't see that Chevalier raised his wand.

"Diffindo!" he screamed, Nouel's breath hitched as he felt sudden pain in his back, like a nife had sliced through his skin. Everything turned fuzzy before he felt himself fall forward, he could hear screams as his eyes shut.

"Nouel!" Janette screamed as she, Ginny, Sarah and Gabrielle ran to him ad kneeled beside him. He tried to keep his eyes open as he saw them try and heal him, everyone around them were in panic, even the teachers as they rushed to help. Janette saw the deep cut that ran down his back and shrieked as she stood up and took out her own wand.

"You sick, twisted, cowardess, scum, Immobulus!" she screamed, tears spilled down her face as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Madam Maxime.

"We need to get Mr Blanc to the hospital wing" she said sadly, Janette nodded and ran to Nouel who was placed on a stretcher, she mumbled reasuring words to him as she walked along side the stretcher, he tried to talk to her but everything went black as he slipped into unconciousness.

...

Nouel rubbed his back and winced, no wonder it hurt, the bloody cheater waited until he wasnt paying attention.

"Nouel!" he heard Janette shout happily before he felt her hug him tightly, he winced as she crushed his injured ribs, she quickly pulled back and looked apologetically.

"It's only a little saw, are you ok?" he asked, he inwardly hit himself for not being better in the duel, he was trying to protect her.

"I am fine of course, it is you we need to worry about" she said shaking her head, trust him to be in a hospital bed yet still care more about someone else.

"Your awake" they heard, they looked up and saw Ginny and Sarah runnning over to them.

"What happened after I passed out?" he asked as he tried to sit down but Janette stopped him, she was told not to let him move and that was exactly what she was going to do.

"You were taken here, Mamam Pomfrey managed to heal you but you were unconsious because of the shock your body had, she said that the severing charm almost cut through a nerve so your body would take a while to calm down, she thought it would take a week or two but you were only unconcious for about five days, Janette hasnt left here at all" Sarah explained. Nouel's eyes widened, he looked over to Janette who was blushing slightly, she had been with him the whole time, he felt a lot better as he smiled at her.

"What happened to Chevalier?" he asked, he would love to duel him again and this time, he wouldnt keep his eyes off the coward.

"He had been sent back to Beauxbatons, he could of seriously injured you so he is getting sent home for a while, his family have been told and they dont seem happy about it" Ginny said cheerfully.

"Great, he might actually go to Durmstrang after this" Nouel joked, laughing slightly but stopped when his chest hurt.

"We should go tell Madam Pomfrey that you are awake, she will want to look over you" Ginny said as she looked between Nouel and Janette.

"Oh yes, we will just be going" Sarah said once she caught on, the two girls went into the back room to talk to Madam Pomfrey, leaving Janette and Nouel alone.

"So you have been in here with me for the last five days?" he asked, he couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice.

"It's the least I could do, it was my fault this whole thing happened" she said shrugging like it was nothing.

"It wasn't your fault Janette, it was Chevalier, he is coniving and a good lier, you tried to stop it, I just couldn't think straight when I saw him, thank you for staying with me" Nouel said, he clenched his teeth as he remembered seeing her struggling and Chevalier kissing her forcefully.

"it's fine, I just didn't want you to wake up on your own" she said, looking down at her hands.

"Miss Moreau here refused to leave no matter what I said about her own health, contless times, I would find her asleep on that chair, still refusing to leave you alone incase you woke up in the night" Madame Pomfrey said, slight admiration for the girl and her stuboness towards being there for her friends.

"I just thought that it would be horrible to wake up to an empty room" Janette explained, shrugging again.

Nouel grinned slightly as he watched her "thank you" he said softly, he couldn't believe he never realised how lucky he was to have her as a friend and maybe more.

"You will need to drink this Mr Blanc, to help with the pain, the scar on your back will fade eventually but for now you need to be careful" Madame Pomfrey said as she put a potion on the table at the side of the hospital bed. Nouel looked at the potion warily, he knew it was going to taste disgusting but didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"I hate potions" he muttered, scrunching up his face after he drank it, it was worse then he thought. He saw his friends look amusedly at him, he shook his head and put the vile back on the table, some friends.

"Oh that reminds me, Gabrielle is going to be up soon, she and Fleur were putting something in Chevalier's carriage" Sarah said with a giggle.

After a few hours, Madame Pomfrey came in to tell everyone that they had to leave and let him rest. Ginny and Sarah left reluctently, mumbling about 'stupid unfair visitor rules' as they left the room. Madame Pomfrey gave him a sleeping droubt and turned, she sighed when she noticed that Janette didn't move an inch from the chair she was sitting on, watching Nouel calmly.

"Your not going to move no matter what I say are you?" Madame Pomfrey asked, Janette shook her head silently, refusing to look away from Nouel as he drifted off to sleep. Madame Pomfrey muttered something as she walked into her office, she came back out a moment later with a sheet.

"I cant have someone else getting sick, he is lucky to have a friend like you" she said truthfully as she passed her the sheet.

"Thank you" Janette said, she put the sheet around her, she didn't agree with what she said though, Nouel wouldn't even be in the hospital wing if it wasnt for her, he would be lucky if he never met her.

Nouel could hear what they were saying as the potion slowly took effect on him, he couldn't agree more with what Madame Pomfrey said. It had been a few minutes of silence until he heard a quiet rustling and footsteps coming closer to him. He struggled to stay awake as he listened to the soft noises, he could feel someone lean closer to him.

"I love you Nouel Blanc" he heard Janette whisper before he felt something soft on his lips, he smiled when he realised she was kissing him. Her lips felt so soft, so perfect, it only lasted a moment until she pulled away and he felt an emptiness. He tried to tell her that he loved her too but the potion won the inward struggle. He slept with a small smile, dreaming peacefully of him and Janette, snuggling in front of a fire, kissing and snuggling, hoping that it will some day be reality.


	21. Second Task

"Harry, the task is only days away, we don't know about the egg" Hermione said in a panic, at this right, they were going to fail. Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking up to their common room, trying to find out what to do with the egg.

"Hermione, it is a screech, how are we going to find out what a screech means?" Harry asked annoyed, he has been trying to figure it out but he just couldn't understand it. They walked into the common room, he smiled when he saw Ginny sitting in the corner and sat next to her.

"Harry this is serious, we need to find out what the egg means" Hermione said as she followed him to the corner where Ginny was. Ginny looked up confused when she heard what Hermione had said.

"You haven't figured the egg out yet?" she asked, she thought that the whole mermaid thing was quite easy, Fleur found out in no time.

"I suppose Fleur has already figured hers out then" Ron said bitterly as they sat down.

"Yes but it is easy once you realise what language it is" Ginny said, Gabrielle had told her about it being mermish and after that it seemed obvious.

"Language, you mean that screech actually meant something?" Harry asked perplexed, he thought it was just a noise.

"Yep, it's mermish" Ginny said, Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before she rushed out of the common room, Ginny watched her confused.

"Where is she..."

"Library" Harry and Ron answered together with dull tones. Ginny looked amused as she watched her brother and Harry, she was glad that she was back.

"Mermish huh, did I tell you yet that I am glad you are my girlfriend" Harry said with a grin as Ginny mock gasped.

"I knew you only wanted to date me to help you win this tournament" she joked, giggling when he nodded.

"Too right I did" he teased as he leaned down to kiss her, ignoring Ron's chocking sounds.

.

Later that day, Hermione rushed into the Great Hall for dinner and sat opposite Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"I figured it out, mermaids can only communicate under water, they sound like a screech above water so what you have to do is open the egg under water" she said happily. Harry grinned, he was going to go to the prefect bathroom after curfew and hopefully get what they needed for the task.

.

Harry woke up with a groan, it was the day of the second task, there was no way he was prepared for it. He got up and quickly got changed before he headed downstairs, he was surprised that Ron wasn't in his bed but just shrugged it off, he was probably at breakfast. He saw Hermione by the fire and walked over to her, he sat down and noticed that she looked as worried as him.

"I am not ready for this Harry, what if it is harder than the dragons, I really wish my name didn't come out of the goblet" she said, her voice breaking as she continued to stare into the fire.

"I know, I wish mine didn't but we need to be ready, what has happened cant be changed, we need to be ready" Harry said, she nodded and smiled up at him before she remembered something.

"Ginny wasn't in her bed, have you seen her?" she asked, Harry frowned, both Ron and Ginny were gone.

"No, Ron isn't in his bed either, I thought that they would be in the Great Hall" he said shrugging, he hoped they were alright.

"I am going to see, then we will practise the bubble headed charm some more" Hermione said, they both stood up and went to the Great Hall. They looked over the Gryffindor table before they sat down but couldn't see Ron or Ginny anywhere.

"Potter, Granger" they heard someone call, they looked up and saw Fleur walking up to them.

"Have you seen Ginny, she and Gabrielle haven't been seen at all, me and the others are worried" she said concerned.

"Gabrielle is missing too, strange, Ginny wasn't in her bed and neither was my friend Ron, you don't think it is to do with the task do you?" Hermione asked, each person missing was friends with at least one of the champions.

"Oh goodness, I think so, I haven't seen Tasha and she was that brute Krum's date, maybe that is why" she said worried as she looked among the tables.

"We will keep looking and if we see or hear anything we will tell you" Hermione said, Fleur brightened as she smiled at them, something she had never done before.

"Thanks, I am going to look now, if I hear or see anything then I will do the same, bye" she said before she left the Great Hall.

"Did... Did she just smile?" Harry asked bewildered, they got dirty looks and glares from Fleur Delacour before but never a smile.

"I think she did, I guess there is a nice side to her" Hermione said shocked, she thought that the Beuxbatons girl was nothing but hate, at least, to other schools. They quickly ate their breakfast before they went back to the common room to practise their bubble headed charm. Once they were certain they could do it without it popping, they went out onto the ground, Ginny usually liked walking beside the lake or through the grass. They were starting to panic when they couldn't find any of the missing students, what if they were used for the task, what if it was something dangerous. They didn't have much more time to think about it when they reached the boats that would take them to the second task. Their minds went blank, they saw Fleur's expression and knew that she couldn't find them either. They were all told to stand in front of the water while Dumbledore and Bagman talked, they could hear cheers but ignored it, they hoped that what ever this task was, they could save their friends.

"Last night, something precious was taken from the champions, they now lay within the black lake, each champion has to find theirs and come back before the hour is up," shouted Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Krum waited until the time started, each preparing to dive Once the clock chimed, the champions jumped into the lake, Harry and Hermione quickly cast the bubble headed charms and swam through the water as Fleur and Krum swam in different directions.

Hermione and Harry swam for what seemed like ages when they heard a strangled scream, they took out their wands and quickly swam to where it was coming from. Hermione gasped when she saw Fleur, she was being attacked by some creatures. Her and Harry rushed towards her and pointed their wands at the things.

"

"That was close" Harry said breathlessly as he put his wand back in his pocket, Hermione nodded as she did the same.

"You both saved me, but why?" Fleur asked shocked, she was very grateful but didn't understand why they did such a thing, they were suppose to be against each other.

"Just because we are against each other doesn't mean we cant be civil, or even friends" Hermione said, Fleur smiled, she liked that idea, these two weren't as bad as she thought.

"Thank you, we are being timed though so we need to hurry" she said, Harry and Hermione agreed as they all swam towards the faint singing. After twenty minutes, they finally saw a dim light in the distance.

"This must be it, come on" Fleur said happily as they swam faster towards what looked like an underwater village. They swam past the houses, stopping when they saw their friends, they had ropes attached to their feet, the sight made the three of them shudder. They rushed to their friends, Fleur tried to untie her sister, Harry tried to untie Ginny and Hermione tried to untie Ron. Harry was the first to untie his hostage but waited for the other two, he wouldn't have felt right, leaving them. Fleur managed to untie Gabrielle but looked around nervously.

"Where could Krum be, Tasha is still here" she said, she couldn't leave her friend, that stupid man better come quick. They waited a few minutes but there was no sign of him and their time had almost run out.

"I don't think he is coming, let's just take her too" Hermione said, Fleur agreed as she went to untie Tasha but they were suddenly surrounded by the merpeople.

"You can only take one" the leader said harshly as he pointed a trident at them threateningly.

"But the other champion isn't coming, you cant expect us to do nothing" Harry reasoned but the merman just glared at them all.

"You can only take one each, if the champion doesn't come then the hostage doesn't go" he said coldly. They were about to protest again but they were knocked out of the way by something hard, they turned and saw Krum smirk at them all before he rushed to the top of the water.

"That prat!" Hermione said angrily, narrowing her eyes as she watched him swim away.

"We need to hurry" Fleur said annoyed, they swam up to the top of the water with Ron, Ginny and Gabrielle but were disappointed when Krum had already hit the surface. They climbed out of the water with the hostages and glared at Krum.

"Thank you two for helping me, it's just a shame that he won" Fleur said, finishing in a slight growl. They all looked down when they heard coughing, Ginny, Ron and Gabrielle had woken.

"Are you all ok?" Harry asked, the three nodded, unable to talk properly as they coughed.

"Who won?" Ron asked when he could finally talk, he looked up at them all and noticed that they looked angry.

"Krum, but only by being a big cheat" Hermione said bitterly, Krum smirked at them all before he walked away with his friends.

"Come on, we still have a lot to celebrate" Harry said to try and cheer everyone up, everyone muttered an agreement before they went to the carriage to celebrate. The second task was over and they only had one more task.


	22. Distractions

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Janette were walking to the castle after third lesson and saw Fleur and Gabrielle laughing madly about something.

"What's so funny?" asked Janette when they had reached them, Fleur and Gabrielle just looked at each other before laughing again.

"We just got a letter from Madame Roux about Chevalier's little present" Fleur said once she could talk properly. The others watched Fleur and Gabrielle with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Gabrielle showed them the letter, they read it before they dissolved into laughter.

"The baby dragon in that carriage was suppose to be in a cage" Ginny said through her laughter, Fleur and Gabrielle both smiled proudly.

"It was but we might have kept it a little loose, it was harmless anyway, it couldn't breath fire and it's teeth hadn't developed, not our fault Chevalier was scared" Gabrielle said innocently.

"He deserved it" Fleur said as they walked into the school, no one disagreed, he did deserve it. They split up and headed to their fourth lessons, Fleur and Gabrielle had to meet up with the other Beauxbatons students to study History of Magic while the others had Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Quickly, quickly!" barked Moody as everyone rushed into the classroom. When everyone was inside, he slammed the door and walked to the front of the room.

"We will be continuing with counter curses, page 34 of your books" he barked, Harry and Hermione looked at each other before looking back at the Professor, he seemed a lot more angry than usual. Harry made sure Ginny was sitting next to him as they took out their books.

"Is it just me or is he even more scary today" Ginny commented, raising an eyebrow when the Professor threw a book across the classroom.

"Now that I have Everyone's attention, let's begin" he barked, everyone hurried with their books, no one dared speak again.

The lesson continued as usual, every now and then Moody would get even more angry and scream at them all. At one point, Nevile was so nervous that he lost grip of his wand while trying to perform a counter curse which only worsened Moody's anger. When the lesson was over, Harry walked out of the classroom, talking to Ginny and Janette but stopped when he heard Moody growl his name.

"I will catch up to you in the Great Hall" Harry said, quickly kissing Ginny before she and Janette left.

"Yes Professor?" he asked as he went to the Professor's desk where he was looking over sixth year essays.

"I would like to speak to you about what happened during the second task" Moody explained, he looked up from the work he was marking and seemed to glare at him with his one good eye. He stood up from his desk and gestured for him to follow as he walked to his office. Harry wondered what was wrong as he watched Moody close the door and mutter under his breath.

"Is something wrong sir?" Harry asked unsure, he didn't know what he had done wrong in the second task.

"Yes, apparently, you could have been the first one out of the water but instead you were third, why was that?" Moody asked, he fidgeted and took a swig of his flask before glaring at him again.

"Hermione, Fleur and I were working together, we all wanted to make sure Ron, Ginny and Tasha were safe but Krum cheated so we were set back a few minutes" Harry explained, Moody listened carefully before confusion spread across his face.

"Ginny, that's the Beuxbatons girl isn't it, the one who is taking Hogwarts lessons?" he asked in a low growl.

"Yes sir, she is actually a Hogwarts student now, she transferred" Harry said with a small smile as he thought about her.

"Right well, I also heard that you never worked out the egg until four days before the task, why is that?" he asked confused, he seemed to be trying to add things up.

"I was trying, it was just that I had a lot on my mind, I managed to work it out in time though" Harry said, he did the task and was going to do the third, what was the problem.

"Has those things got to do with that fight between Miss Chang and Miss Weasley and the fact she had to go back to Beauxbatons for a month?" Moody asked.

"Yes, I suppose that was, I will work harder for the third task" Harry promised, Moody nodded before he let him leave for lunch. Harry walked out of the office and through the classroom, Moody muttered to himself before he went down to the Great Hall..

Harry walked into the Great Hall and smiled when he saw Ginny, he sat in the empty space next to her. "Everything ok?" he heard her ask concerned, she hoped that whatever Moody was angry about wasn't to do with why he needed to talk to Harry.

"It was nothing, just about the tournament" he said waving it off before he leaned down and kissed her, grinning when she sighed in content.

"What did Madame Roux say about the dragon anyway?" he asked, he didn't have time to ask before fourth lesson.

"She told us that,even though he disserved it, it was inappropriate and next time we want to get even, we should be less obvious, then she started saying how funny it was when he ran into the school shouting dragon when the baby dragon was harmless" Gabrielle said, dissolving into laughter. Harry grinned, after what he heard about this Chevalier person, he deserved that and more.

"Now all we need is him and Leon to keep their bloody distance" Ron said, growling Leon's name as he thought about the scum.

"Speaking of Leon, I got a letter from Cathline this morning, apparently he told her you and him had broken up before they kissed and she has dumped him now and is happy to let us know that there is still a tint of yellow on his forehead" Sarah said with a giggle. Harry hoped that it stayed like that for a lot longer, even though Ginny is here, he still hated that Leon guy.

"Maybe we should practise some spells for what the third task may be Harry" Hermione said, no one had any clue of it so Harry, Hermione and Fleur agreed to practise knew spells, mostly defensive spells.

"It's ok Hermione, we can practise after sixth lesson" Harry said, he wanted to spend as much time just having fun as he could. At the teacher's table, Moody's magic eye was watching the group of friends carefully, his normal eye narrowed when he heard what Harry had said. He went up to his office and slammed the door shut, using a locking and silencing charm before opening one of the draws of his desk and taking out a mirror.

"Bartemius, my loyal follower, do you have news?" asked a high, weak voice, sounding unnaturally kind and calm.

"My lord, the Potter boy is not taking the tasks seriously, I feel that he is going to lose, he is distracted" Moody explained.

"Help him all you can, don't fail me Bartemius, I want the boy in the grave yard" the voice shouted, the previous calm was forgotten.

"Yes master but how can I make him focus?".

"Simply my old friend, you say he is distracted, simply, get rid of the distractions" the voice said darkly. Moody understood, he put the mirror back in the drawer and walked back down to the Great Hall. He saw Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the Beauxbatons students at the Gryffindor table, laughing about something. His magical eye focused on the group of friends as he talked to Professor Sprout.

Get rid of the distractions.


	23. Moody

Harry woke up with a start, he had another nightmare, the same one that he had been having since the start of the year. He was in the same graveyard and heard a high, weak voice before he had woken up. He rested his head back on his pillow and sighed, there was no way he could get back to sleep now. It had been a few hours when he finally got up from his bed and got ready for the day. He walked down to the common room and saw Hermione in the corner of the room with a pile of books.

"Morning" he greeted groggily as he sat down next to her.

"Harry, we need to learn more defensive spells, who knows what the third task is going to be like" Hermione said.

"Your right, while everyone else is at Hogsmead today, we will focus on what could happen for the third task" Harry said. He looked over the books she was reading and noticed that they were all about defence. He understood why she was preparing for anything, after the first two tasks, only an idiot would think that the third would be easy.

"How long have you been up?" he asked when he realised that it wasn't even light out yet.

"Only an hour" she said shrugging, she continued to read and mimic the wand movements while Harry flipped through one of the books. Once everyone was starting to wake up, they decided to go to the library, it would be quiet while everyone got ready for Hogsmead.

"These stinging hexes might be useful, it worked on the Krum's dragon" Hermione said. They sat at one of the tables at the back and began to look for spells that could help them.

.

"It's so quiet" Janette commented, looking around the grounds as they walked through the path to Hogwarts.

"Everyone has left for Hogsmead, at least everyone in third year and above anyway" Ginny explained, she knew that Ron had left with Hermione.

"I wonder if we could go to Hogsmead, it might be fun" Nouel said, grinning down at Janette.

"There is nothing stopping us, I think Fleur went with a Ravenclaw boy" Sarah said remembering what Gabrielle had told her.

"You guys go, I am going to stay, I want to talk to Mr Crouch about those dragons, it was inhumane when all they wanted to do was protect their eggs" Ginny said.

"You can talk to him after we go to Hogsmead, it wont be the same without all of us there" Nouel said as he led them the opposite way.

"Fine but I have to try and talk to him today, maybe a petition with get them to see reason" Ginny said as Nouel dragged her to Hogsmead.

"Where to first?" Sarah asked, looking at all the different shops. They stopped outside a shop called Zonko's. Inside, Ginny rushed to the shelves and looked over the products. Nouel grinned as he looked at Dungbombs and the frog spawn soap, they could come in handy. He went to pay for them as Ginny, Sarah and Janette looked around the shop.

"I would watch him if I were you" Sarah said nudging Janette who just laughed.

"He wouldn't try" she said innocently as she smiled at Nouel who walked to them.

"We need to go to the three broomsticks, Ron told me about it" Ginny said as they walked out of the shop. They walked to the pub and sat down at a booth in the back, surprised when they saw Fleur and the Ravenclaw boy.

"Hello, I didn't think you four would be here" Fleur said as she smiled at them,the boy smiled and Ginny recognised him as Eddie Carmichael. They sat down at the booth and ordered four butterbeers.

"Anyone got any news from France?" Nouel asked, a hint of sadness in his voice, he was home sick, no matter how much he was enjoying himself.

"I got a letter from Annie, Sayour is starting to grow teeth" Sarah said happily, Ginny smiled, Madame Roux had named the dragon Sayour.

After a few hours, they walked out of a sweet shop and walked towards the shrieking shack when Ginny remembered that she wanted to talk to Mr Crouch.

"I need to talk to Mr Crouch, I will see you in the Great Hall for dinner" she said but was stopped by Sarah.

"I will come with you" she said gesturing to Nouel and Janette who were currently making goo goo eyes at each other.

.

They walked up the path to the castle when they saw Mr Crouch and Bagman walking through the grounds.

"Mr Crouch" Ginny called as they ran towards the two men.

"Ah Miss Weasley, Arthur has told me a lot about you" Bagman said cheerfully when he saw her.

"Hello Mr Bagman sir" she said politely before she turned towards Mr Crouch who didn't look as friendly as Bagman.

"Mr Crouch, we wanted to speak to you about those dragons that were used in the first task" Ginny said. He nodded curtly before he turned back to Bagman who was still beaming down at Ginny.

"Mr Bagman, I will talk to you at the Ministry" he said, he turned and gestured for Ginny and Sarah to follow him. They walked to the edge of the forest, he turned to face them and looked at them expectantly.

"Sir, I am sure that the Board of Magical Creatures wouldn't approve of using dragons in the first task and hurting them" Sarah said calmly.

Mr Crouch narrowed his eyes as he looked at them "there is nothing wrong with using the dragons, we have done everything possible to make sure those dragons were safe and well treated" he said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow "but sir, the dragons were kept in cages that were in the forest, can you actually tell us that, that was 'well treated'?" she asked.

"I would rather like to know how you found out about where the dragons were, are you not friends with three champions, there better not be cheating" he said sceptically.

"No there isn't cheating but we have seen them and we WILL go to the Department of magical creatures if we have to sir" Sarah said.

His face seemed to go red with anger as he glared at them, he was about to say something but they were interrupted with by a cough.

"Everything alright here?" asked Moody as he walked over to them, his magical eye looking everywhere as he stopped.

"Yes Professor Moody, I have to go back to the Ministry now, there will be no more talking about this Miss Weasley" Mr Crouch said almost threateningly.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Robert, come with me please, we need to talk to Professor Hagrid" Moody growled as he pushed passed Mr Crouch and dragged Ginny and Sarah with him into the trees.

"Moody, we were talking, you cant just..." Mr Crouch said, stuttering as he followed them, Ginny guessed that Mr Crouch wasn't use to people doing that to him. He continued to follow them but Moody didn't pay him any attention, Ginny looked around and wondered if Moody was lost. She had visited Hagrid a lot and knew that his hut was the other way and that they were heading away from it.

"Sir, I thought we were going to talk to Hagrid?" she asked, she looked up at Moody and saw that he was focusing on ahead of them.

"We are going the right way Miss Weasley" he said, her eyes widened, his voice was different, she looked down and winced when his grip tightened on her arm.

"Sir, where are we going?" Sarah asked, the worry was obvious in her voice but Ginny didn't blame her, she was worried too.

"That stupid man is still following us, I will teach him to betray his own son" Moody growled, he turned around and narrowed his eyes as Mr Crouch suddenly stopped.

"You betrayed me Father" he said, Mr Crouch's eyes widened when Moody did something with his tongue like a snake. He quickly took out his wand and pointed it at him, his arm shaking as he stared at Moody.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody shouted, a blinding light hit Mr Crouch in the chest before he crumbled to the floor. Ginny and Sarah screamed as they saw the man fall to the floor, Moody sneered before he turned back to them and grabbed their arms. Panicked, both girls began to kick at him and wench their arms free but he was very strong. Sarah grabbed her wand and cast a leg locker at him, he fell to the floor which gave them a chance to run. Ginny kicked him in his face as she tried to stand up but he still had a hold on her arm and ripped her sleeve off. Ginny quickly took out her wand and aimed it at him as he stood up, they missed his disarming charms and saw their wands fly into his hands. He sent two stunners before picking them up and disapparating with a 'pop'.


	24. Missing

"Nouel, where are we going?" Janette asked as they walked towards the forest, they had just come back from Hogsmead and he was determined to go into the forest.

"I want to see if there is any clues for the third task, it isnt really fair that no one knows what it is, I bet Krum does" Nouel said as he hurried to the trees.

"We aren't suppose to cheat" Janette said but she followed him into the forest anyway. They walked through the trees and looked around for anything suspicious, being as silent as possible in case they heard something.

"Doesn't that belong to Mr Crouch?" Nouel asked suddenly, Janette looked at what he was pointing to and saw a black hat that Mr Crouch always wore.

"It couldn't be his, I have never seen him without it" Janette said, mostly to herself as she picked up the hat.

"Who else would wear a hat that hideous and boring?" Nouel asked, Janette shrugged, he was right, only Mr Crouch ever wore a hat like this. She looked around and screamed when she saw a crumpled heap on the floor. She heard Nouel's breath hitch before he walked closer to it, he paled when he saw the lifeless face of Mr Crouch.

"We need to tell someone" Janette said weakly, Nouel nodded and quickly helped her out of the forest, she was shaking as she thought about the empty eyes that were staring at them. They ran to the castle, stopping when they saw one of the Professors, Professor Sprout.

"Professor, it's Mr Crouch, something's happened!" Nouel said desperately, Professor Sprout looked at them oddly for a moment.

"What is wrong?" she asked as she followed the two students, what ever it was, she could tell it was important by how they were acting. She followed them onto the grounds and to the forest, she tried to ask them what was wrong again but they were in too much of a panic to hear her. They walked through the trees until they were at the spot where they had seen Mr Crouch, Professor Sprout noticed that the temperature seemed to drop. She walked in front of them and gasped as she looked at the body on the floor.

"H-he's dead, we need to get Professor Dumbledore, don't go any further, what ever did this might still be here" she said before she ran back to the castle.

"Do you think that it was done on purpose?" Janette asked Nouel as she looked at Mr Crouch, she felt like she was going to be sick but couldn't move her eyes away from his.

"I don't think it was an incident, it looks like murder, like someone wanted him dead" Nouel said bluntly. Janette felt a chill up her spine, she couldn't believe that this could happen in a school. She didn't have much time to think about it as Dumbledore ran to them with Professor Sprout, Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall. Dumbledore kneeled next to Mr Crouch and checked over the body, mumbling to himself before he stood up.

"A killing curse" he said, Mcgonagall's eyes widened, how such a thing could have happened in Hogwarts.

"Minerva, get the students back to the castle immediately, Severus, call the Ministry" he ordered. The Professors rushed to do as he said while he looked over Mr Crouch, different names passing in his minds of who could have wanted him dead.

.

Harry looked up as he tried to cast a powerful shielding charm and was confused when he saw everyone walking towards the castle. He walked closer to the window and noticed that they all looked confused and slightly scared.

"Harry, we need to get this shielding spell perfect" Hermione said when she realised that he had stopped. When he didn't say anything, she walked up to him to see what he was looking at and was as confused as him.

"That's strange, the Hogsmead trip doesn't end for another four hours" she said as she watched everyone walk into the school.

"Potter, Granger, everyone has to go to the Great Hall, no dawdling" Professor Mcgonagall said when she saw them. She left in a rush before they could ask her what was happening so they went to the Great Hall. When they entered the Great Hall, the tables were gone and everyone were looking around confused, talking to each other in hopes of finding out what was going on.

"Attention everyone, attention" Professor Mcgonagall called, everyone looked at her, the chatter calming as they tried to listen to her.

"There has been an incident in the forbidden forest, everyone will stay in here until it is sorted, everyone needs to remain calm no matter what you hear" the Professor said before she hurried out of the Great Hall. Everyone began to talk worriedly to each other when they saw the Aurors guarding them.

.

"Was there anything else, did you see or hear anything?" Dumbledore asked Janette and Nouel.

"No sir, we just saw him like that" Nouel said, Dumbledore nodded, letting them go back to the castle. They ran past the Aurors and into the Great Hall, Nouel steadied Janette as her knees went weak.

"Nouel, Janette, do you know what happened?" Fleur asked as she rushed over to them and helped Janette.

"It was so sickening, so horrible, Mr Crouch, so pale, so haunted" Janette mumbled, everyone spoke in hushed whispers when they heard her.

"What happened to Mr Crouch?" Hermione asked, everyone watched the two students quietly.

"He was murdered, someone used the killing curse on him" Nouel said shakily, gasps and whispers were heard through the Great Hall as everyone panicked.

.

"Albus, something has been found" Mcgonagall said as she showed him the piece of cloth that was found by the body. Dumbledore looked at it with interest, it looked different, like it didn't connect with Barty Crouch. He turned it over and saw initials sued into it in golden thread which read 'G.M.W'.

"GMW, that seems like Miss Weasley, Minerva, see if she is in the Great Hall, if she is not then we have something to go by" Dumbledore said. Mcgonagall nodded before she went back to the Great Hall. Everyone seemed panicked, she saw Nouel and Janette and figured that they had told everyone.

"Is Miss Weasley here?" the Professor asked, she was worried when no one said anything.

"Professor, Ginny hasn't been seen since she left Hogsmead a few hours ago" Fleur explained. The expression on the Professor's face only made Ginny's friends and brothers worry more.

"Does anyone know where she might have gone after she left Hogsmead, heard anything or knew anything she was planning?" she asked.

"She was saying something about petitions for dragons in our dorm this morning" Lavender said as she remembered what she was saying that morning.

"Yea, she wanted with Sarah to talk to Mr Crouch, she was with him when he was killed" Janette said in horror.

"Professor, what's happened to Ginny?" George asked panicked, the Professor sighed and looked around nervously.

"Miss Weasley's sleeve was found in the forest, near the attack, settle down, everyone will stay in here" she ordered, ignoring the protests of a third of the students in the Great Hall. She walked back out of the Great Hall, to Dumbledore and informed him of what she had learned.

"During the first time the triwizard tournament was reinstated, a girl, possibly two goes missing and a Ministry official is killed, the press are going to love this" Mr Fudge said, rubbing his temple.

"I think this is a lot more important than the press Minister, these two girls could be seriously hurt, or worse" Mcgonagall said, not wanting to think about what 'worse' was.

"I agree, we must help these girls but nothing good will come out of informing the rest of the Wizarding community, for now, we keep this secret" Fudge said.

"You cannot be suggesting that we don't tell the girls families, the students have figured out that something was wrong anyway so I had to tell them" Mcgonagall protested.

"Keep a track on their mail, this will not get out" Fudge ordered before he left to go back to the Ministry.

"Minerva, for now, we should do as he says, it is, for the best" Dumbledore said, Mcgonagall shook her head, those poor girls. She watched the Aurors and were shocked to see them agree to keeping everything quiet, everyone was going bloody mad.


	25. Help

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a strange wooden room, she looked to her left and gasped when she saw Sarah unconscious. She kneeled next to her and shook her shoulder, hoping that she would wake.

"What happened?" Sarah asked groggily as she slipped into consciousness.

"Not sure, I cant remember anything after Moody killed Mr Crouch" Ginny said, shuddering at the memory. They stood up and looked around the room, there might have been something that would explain where they were.

"Nothing, I knew Moody had lost it" Sarah said, Ginny rolled her eyes, they needed to focus. They stopped when they heard a creek, it seemed to be coming towards the door.

.

"They actually expect us to continue school like normal when Ginny is in danger" Ron said annoyed as he dropped his back in the common room.

"What can we do, the Aurors are looking for her" Hermione said, she sat down next to him and sighed, she wished they could do something.

"There has to be something, we are going to send a letter to Mum and Dad, they should know" Fred said before he and George rushed out of the portrait hole. Harry sat down next to Ron, he wanted to help Ginny but like Hermione said, what could they do.

"I am not just going to sit here, it happened in the forest so there must be something there" Ron said, standing up but Hermione stopped him.

"The Aurors would have already looked Ron" she said, he sighed, she was right but he couldn't do nothing.

"Why would someone do this, the only person who actually hated Ginny was Chang and I don't think she did it" he said.

"I know who could help" Harry said, jumping to his feet and running out of the common room, Ron and Hermione looked at each other before they followed him. They ran through the castle until they reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts office.

"Great idea Harry, if anyone could figure it out it would be Moody" Ron said happily.

"Professor Moody, are you in there?" Hermione asked as she knocked on the door, when there was no response, Harry opened it. They looked around the office but couldn't find him.

"Maybe he is already helping" Hermione said hopefully before they down the Great Hall and onto the grounds.

"You three, back to your common rooms" Flitwick said as he turned into the corridor they were in. Harry sighed in annoyance, everyone was being told to stay in the common rooms until this was sorted out. They walked back to their common room and werent surprised when they noticed that Fred and George had not come back, those two probably knew the castle and it's secrets better than Dumbledore himself.

.

Ginny's eyes widened as a man she had never seen before barged into the room and looked at them with glee in his eyes.

"This is too perfect, master will reward me greatly" he said, Ginny and Sarah glared at him but she gasped when she saw something in his eyes.

"Your Professor Moody" Sarah said breathlessly, Ginny looked at the man carefully, he looked nothing like Professor Moody, she looked into his eyes and was shocked to see the Professor.

"Yes polyjuice is very handy, Voldemort wanted the Potter boy but you will be very useful" he said with a sickening smile.

"And just how am I useful?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes at the man, he didn't know she was scared and she was going to keep it that way.

The man chuckled darkly "Potter has clearly shown his feelings for you, it is only a matter of time until he wants to help you" he said. Ginny's eyes went wide, Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to look for her himself, would he.

.

Fred and George walked, reluctantly, into the common room, mumbling angrily to each other. They rushed over to Harry, Ron and Hermione when they saw them.

"You wont believe what Fudge has done, everyone's letters are being read before they are allowed to be sent off, if your letter has anything to do with Ginny or that Sarah girl then they refuse to send them" Fred said.

The trio were confused, why would he do that, people needed to know.

"Fudge doesn't want anyone outside the school knowing until after the tournament, something about reporters, he has gone mental" George said, answering their unsaid question.

"But their parents have a right to know and what if someone sees or hears something but doesn't know that people are looking for them" Hermione said shocked, how could the Minister be so stupid.

"Exactly, we need to send a letter some how" Fred said, thinking of ways to get it out.

"I've got it, there is an owl post office in Hogshead, we could easily send a letter there" Harry said, brightened by the idea.

"But Harry, everyone has to stay in there dorms and we are not allowed to go to Hogshead unless it was a trip" Hermione said.

"He's right Hermione, this is important, if that means breaking a few rules then so be it" Ron said as he stood up. Fred and George agreed as they stood up with Harry, Hermione looked at them all, biting her lip before she gave in and stood up as well.

"Then it's agreed, let's go" Harry said, they ran out of the common room and down the Grand Staircase. They had, had enough, they were going to help, whether the Professors wanted them to or not.

"What are you five doing out of the castle?" Professor Mcgonagall asked when she saw them, all students were told to stay in their common rooms. She was shocked when they ignored her and continued to run from the castle.

"Potter, Weasleys, Granger!" she shouted but they didn't listen to her as they ran, Hermione hesitated but Ron took her hand and pulled her along.

"Get back here now!" the Professor ordered, annoyed when they carried on running. The five ran until they were a mile away from the school and slowed down slightly.

"We will send the letter and look for her ourselves" Harry said, he had only just got Ginny back, he was not going to lose her again.

.

"Don't worry Ginny, I am sure Harry isn't stupid enough to try and come himself" Sarah said trying to comfort her.

"But what if he does, it would be like him" Ginny said, she sighed, why did this have to happen. She sat down on the hard floor, silently hoping that Harry would stay away.

.

""Albus, Potter, Granger and the Weasley brothers have ran off, I think they are going to try and find Miss Weasley and Miss Robert" Mcgonagall said. Dumbledore nodded, he thought this would happen, he just hoped that what ever they were going to do, they would do it right. He had learned over the past few years to let Harry do what he thought was right, it usually was.

"Is there any sign of Moody yet?" he asked, the Aurors shook their heads as they continued their work. Was this a clue, has this got something to do with Moody, he was probably trying to rescue the students and was taken as well. He sighed, only time would tell, for now, they had to let everything unfold and follow the path they had been given.

He thought about Moody and wondered if he seemed different this year "Minerva, I need a report on Moody, I think something might be different about him" he said.

Mcgonagall gasped "you are actually suggesting that this is to do with him?" she asked, she hurried to get the report when he nodded.

He thought to himself, they might have just found themselves a wolf in sheep's clothing.


	26. Location

Dumbledore sighed as he placed the folder onto the desk. He had thought it over and over in his mind, it didn't make sense. He was missing something, something crucial that would explain what was happening. He sat down at his desk and wrote everything out, hoping that seeing it would help him bring everything together. He picked up his quill, dipping it in his ink bottle before pressing it against his parchment.

**1. Potion ingredients going missing**

**2. Barty Crouch murdered**

**3. Two girls missing**

**4. Alister going missing**

**5. Horses acting strangely**

Dumbledore looked at the list for a moment, trying to think of how they could fit together. He scrunched it up and stood up from the desk, pacing his office.

"Albus, there is still no sign of Potter, Granger or the Weasley boys" Minerva said as she entered his office.

Dumbledore looked up and nodded sharply, he walked over to his pencieve and looked into the deep liquid, almost in a trance as he thought.

"This couldn't have anything to do with... to do with **him**, could it Albus?" Minerva asked weakly, she hoped that it wasn't.

Sighing, the older wizard finally spoke "I hate to say this Minerva but I daresay that it is" he said calmly. The lack of emotion in his voice was something that Minerva was use to yet this time, it sent a shiver down her spine.

.

"Hurry up" Ron complained as he watched Fred and George leaned against a wall, scribbling a letter to their parents.

"Calm down Ronnie, do you want this done fast or do you want it done right" Fred said, rolling his eyes as he skimmed the letter.

"Done!" George said, rolling up the letter, he strolled into the owl post office and stopped at a counter.

"Hello my good man, I would like this delivered straight away please" he said handing the man behind the counter the letter.

"Yes sir, that would be two sickles please" the man said before he rushed into the back with the letter. Fred dropped two sickles onto the counter and turned, grinning at the others.

"Perfect, that will be with Mum and Dad within the day and soon, everyone will know" he said triumphantly.

.

Ginny groaned as she rubbed her head, she needed to get out of here, wherever 'here' was. She looked around, it seemed to be an old , dusty, wooden room but that was all she could see. She sighed as she sat down, she felt tears prickle at her eyes as she pulled her knees up against her chest. Sarah was taken out of the room a few hours ago, she hoped that she was ok. She hummed quietly to herself as she waited, she had to relax and think properly. She wondered where her wand was, of course the man wouldn't be stupid enough to let her keep it. She looked up when she heard a scream, her heart was pounding against her chest as she waited. The door burst open, the man walked in and threw Sarah towards Ginny and grumbled slightly as he looked around the room.

"Potter and his friends are missing from the school, we will have to leave earlier than planned" he said, storming out of the room.

Ginny watched him leave as she helped Sarah to her feet, this guy was crazy, she wasn't going anywhere. She looked around the room again, there must have been something that would help her.

"Are you ok Sarah?" she asked as she helped her friend up.

"Yes fine, I am stronger than he thinks" she said, trying to reassure her but the shake in her voice ruined it.

"We need to get out of here, Harry could get hurt" Ginny said, refusing to think about what could happen to them.

.

Dumbledore looked up when he got an owl flew into his office and landed on his desk. He took the note and realised that it was from Arthur Weasley.

**Albus,**

**We have just heard about Ginny from our sons, how could you go along with such a thing, Molly is going spare. I was shocked to hear about Alister, I knew something bad was going to happen, ever since he called the ministry about intruders the day before Hogwarts started. He is paranoid and is probably the reason this happened. Please inform us if you have any news.**

**Arthur Weasley.**

Dumbledore re-read the note, one sentence catching his attention. 'Ever since he called the ministry about intruders' he thought, his eyes widened, this could have been the missing key. He looked around the scattered pieces of parchment on his desk to find the list he had written.

**1. Potion ingrediants going missing**

**2. Barty Crouch murdered**

**3. Two girls missing**

**4. Alister going missing**

**5. Horses acting strangely**

**6. Intruders the day before Hogwarts**

He read the six things before saying them out loud, _this was it!_ he thought as he scrunched his eyes. He remembered what Severus had told him, he thought that Harry was stealing the ingredients to make polyjuice potion but what if someone else was.

.

"There you five are" Professor Mcgonagall said, relieved that they were unharmed.

"What if who ever did this was still near here, you will all have detentions" she said sternly as she led them back to the castle.

"Please Professor, is there any news about Ginny?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I am sorry but no, the only thing we have found out is that Professor Moody was with them" she said. Harry's eyes widened, Professor Moody was acting strange, he was angry and he seemed angry with Ginny.

Hermione thought for a moment, something didn't click, people couldn't apparated out of Hogwarts yet teachers were allowed to apparate around the grounds. If Professor Moody was with them then he could have helped but it didn't make sense. If all three of them were gone, why hadn't people seen them. They had gone while everyone was at Hogsmeade, how did no one see them. Her breath hitched when she realised, they must not have gotten that far. She casually looked around, her gaze fell on the whomping willow as she pondered whether other people knew about it.

"Now back to your common rooms, if I see any of you out again then I will have to take away house points" Mcgonagall threatened. Fred and George nodded as they turned and headed into the castle, Ron and Harry were about to do the same when they noticed that Hermione didn't move. Hermione took out her wand slowly before pointing it up and shouting "Avis!". A swarm of birds flew out of her wand, distracting the Professor.

"I know where she is" Hermione said, she ran in the opposite direction, followed by Harry and Ron.

"Don't you think it is odd that they were taken during the Hogsmeade trip yet no one saw them, you cant apparate out of Hogwarts" she reminded them.

Ron looked confused "but that would mean that they didn't leave" he said as he caught up with her.

"Exactly, and what is the only way out of the Hogwarts grounds that will keep them unseen?" Hermione asked.

"The whomping willow! Hermione your a genius" Harry said, he ran faster towards the violent tree, intent on hurting whoever was there.

.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in... well a long time. I have been all over the place for the last few weeks. Anyway, if anyone is reading any other of my stories then I am going to only focus on this one, seeing as it only has a few more chapters and then I will focus on the others. Thank you for your patients, I actually didn't realise it had been so long until Ollie sent me a message. Sorry for the wait and I hope people like this chapter.

Tes the 'Fred Aholic'


	27. Portkey

Harry entered the shrieking shack, his wand raised as he scanned the room. Upon seeing nothing, he ran to the stairs, hoping that he wasnt too late. Kicking open the nearest door, he growled, the room was empty. Below, Ron and Hermione entered the old building, growing more worried when they heard a crash. They ran up the stairs , to where they could hear Harry's footsteps.

"Harry, you need to stop" Hermione said urgently, what if someone was in the shack and heard them.

"Stop? this is my fault Hermione!" Harry snapped, narrowing his eyes. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Ron.

"Don't shout at her like that, we all want to find Ginny!" he said, standing in front of Hermione. Harry glanced at up at Ron for a moment before turning and going to another door.

"You ok Hermione?" Ron asked her calmly, he could see tears in her eyes from Harry's outburst. He hoped that she wasn't going to cry, he really didn't know what to do when girl's cried.

"Oh? erm, yes, let's just find Ginny" the young witch said, not really paying attention as she followed Harry. Ron walked to the room and guessed by the growl he heard that Ginny wasn't there either. He sighed, where was she?

.

"Master" a dark voice filled the silence. Ginny and Sarah grunted as they were thrown onto the floor, in front of a chair.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan" something hissed from the chair. Ginny squinted her eyes, there was a small bundle in the chair, nothing big enough for a person though. The fake Moody walked closer to the chair and turned it to face the girls better but Ginny still couldn't see what it was. Her eyes widened as Sarah screamed, a inhuman face among the bundle was illuminated by the fire.

"Greetings" the thing in the chair said, whatever it was, it made Ginny's skin crawl. Her gaze shot to the doorway as a large snake slithered towards the chair. She blinked, it seemed like the snake was staring at them coldly as it passed. The man and the... thing talked but she couldn't hear them, she thought about Harry, he was going to be in danger and it was her fault.

"V-Voldemort" Sarah stuttered breathlessly, knocking her out of her thoughts. She looked back at the chair, the thing, it didn't look like the powerful dark lord.

"What?" she whispered, glancing sideways at her friend. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her friend looked as scared as she felt. Before Sarah could say anything, both girls felt stunners.

.

"Albus Dumbledore!" shouted Molly as she barged into the Headmaster's office, followed closely by Arthur. Dumbledore looked up from his desk, gulping when he saw Molly Weasley.

"Now Molly" Arthur tried to calm her, he knew that the only way they would be able to do this was if everyone stayed calm, but it seemed like Molly had other plans.

"Don't you 'now Molly' me, my youngest son and only daughter have gone missing and are in danger" Molly said, narrowing her eyes slightly as she made her way over to Dumbledore. "What have you found out Albus?" she asked in a tone that was obvious that she wasn't in the mood to be messed around with lies or technicalities.

"Molly, we are trying our best to find young Ronald and Ginevra" Dumbledore reassured her.

"First my baby girl goes missing, then you decide not to tell me and then because we didn't know, my little boy and his friends have gone after her!" Molly said, getting more angry.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk, stopping when he heard a knock on his door. It slowly opened to reveal Fred, George, Nouel, Tasha, Gabrielle and Janette. Fred and George glanced at their parents before taking a step back. "we see you are busy sir, we will come back later" Fred said as they quickly gestured for the others to follow them.

"Not so fast, Fred and George Weasley, you two get back here right now" Molly ordered, finally having enough.

"Oh, mother dearest, we didn't recognise you then" George said as he turned around, pretending to have just noticed who it was.

"Yes, you look so young today, we thought you were a parent of one of the first years and that is why we went to leave" Fred lied.

"All of you take a seat" Dumbledore said, nodding towards the chairs. Once they had sat down, Molly stood in front of them and put her hands on her hips.

"Now, I want to know everything and I want to know it now" she said calmly, looking between them. The students looked at each other before they explained all they knew and what they had heard.

.

"This is all my fault" Harry said as he searched the last empty room. There was no sign of Ginny anywhere, she was in danger and it was his fault.

"Nonsense Harry, it is not your fault" Hermione disagreed, shaking her head. "She should be here, everything pointed to here" she said as she paced the room.

"We cant give up, there has to be something here that will help us" Ron said, determined to find his sister no matter what. His gaze fell on a create in the corner of the room, he walked closer to it and noticed a blue light. "Hey, there's something in here" he called to the other two.

Harry and Hermione walked over to the create and saw something odd. Carefully, Harry opened the lit and saw a cup with a light blue glow.

"Is that?"

"The trophy, but what's it doing here?" Hermione pondered as she observed it. It was definitely the clue that they needed. If Moody was here with Ginny and Sarah then he was probably preparing the cup for the last task, but why would he need to prepare it by keeping it away from the castle?

An idea formed in her mind as she reached out to the cup. "Hermione?" Ron asked as he watched her.

"Hold onto me, I think I figured it out" she said. Once she could feel both Harry and Ron hold onto her arms, she held onto the cup. Her theory was right, she felt a familiar tug before their surroundings disappeared.


	28. Voldemort Returns

Screams echoed followed by a crash as Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the unknown destination. Looking around the dingy, dark room, none of them could figure out where they were exactly.

"Ow, where are we?" Harry asked, rubbing his head before brushing the dust off his school robes. Behind him, Hermione picked up the cup and flicked her wand briefly over it.

"Not sure, I have a bad feeling about this" said Ron as he helped Hermione to her feet. No sooner had he said those words, a light flickered from the window at the other end of the room. As they made their way to the window, only one thing was going through their minds, Ginny and her friend and nothing was going to get in the way now.

"It looks like a graveyard" Hermione commented as her gaze scanned over the tombstones to where the light was coming from. In front of the building was a lone fire, crackling against the previous silence. A large cauldron was placed on this fire, the holders were still in darkness, only their shadows could be seen. Wanting to get a better look and hopefully find out what was going on, Harry took out his wand and walked slowly towards the only door he could see. Getting the idea, Ron and Hermione followed quietly.

Together, they walked through a long corridor and down a flight of stairs before finally stopping at a window that had a clear view of the graveyard. At first, nothing could be seen and it felt like they were getting no where by just standing there until more shadows could be seen and someone walked out of the shadows.

"Master, the trap has been set" a cowardice looking man trembled at the foot of an armchair in the graveyard.

"Excelent, are you sure the Potter boy will be here?" came a high pitched, hiss like voice from the chair. The voice was not strong nor powerful yet it sent a throbing sting through Harry's forehead.

"Oh yes my lord, we have something that has got his attention" the man snickered before two girls were thrown onto the floor beside the chair.

"Get off!" the one with blond hair growled as she kicked her leg out and hit the man in the leg.

"Why you little...!"

"Enough! the Potter boy has already left the school, it is only a matter of time" one of the other men stepped forward, giving the cowering man a warning look.

"Ah Lucius, my most trusted follower" another hiss, this time, like greeting an old friend.

"My lord, I have information straight from the school that Potter and his friends have run off to try and find Weasley and her friend" the man said as he bowed to the chair.

"He wont come!" a fiery voice broke their conversation. The man turned and glared at the redheaded girl that must have been Ginny. He kneeled in front of the girls, his eyes flickered to the ropes around their wrists and back to Ginny's face, a smirk spread on his lips. He looked at her silently for a moment before his smirk grew.

"Trying to stay brave, how... cute" he said tauntingly. "Don't worry, Potter will come to save you" he said before raising his voice. "And the moment he does, he will die!" he declared, followed by laughter and cheers from the others.

Back inside the building, the trio continued to watch silently, trying to figure out the best way to get to Ginny and Sarah. Upon seeing Lucius, Harry clenched his fists, he couldn't just stand here. Making up his mind, he pointed his wand towards the man but before he could mutter the incantation, Ron pulled his arm away.

"Have you gone mad?" he whispered angrily as he looked at Harry like he had lost it.

"Ron's right Harry, you cant just give our position away, we need to keep clear minds" Hermione reasoned.

"Clear minds? I am not just going to do nothing. It's my fault they are here" Harry said before firing a stunner that broke through the glass of the window and aimed towards Lucius.

"It's the Potter boy!" a woman's voice shouted among the rush of curses and hexes that lit up the graveyard. Harry, Ron and Hermione split up, aiming spells in every direction. Hermione had ran to her left and cast a body binding curse at a masked woman before kneeling next to Ginny and Sarah.

"We don't have much time, there is a portkey that should take us back to Hogwarts" Hermione told them, thinking back to the cup that was left in that room. She used a cutting hex on the rope around Sarah's hands and went to do the same on Ginny's but froze. Her eyes widened as searing pain hit her, causing her to scream and writhe in agony. The spell was lifted but cut through her again as someone shouted "Crucio!".

"Hermione!" Ron turned his head at the sound of her screams, only to be hit with a curse that knocked him to the ground. Harry looked to his friends, each had a wand pointing at them and no way to fight back.

"Give up Potter, you have lost" Lucius said, a sickening smirk on his face as he pointed his wand at him. "Your friends have fallen, drop your wand or see them die" he said. Harry looked to the others again, he couldn't see anyway to help them, there were too many. Sighing, he gave up and dropped his wand.

"You actually believed that you could defeat us" Lucius sneered.

"Lucius, you know what needs to be done" the voice from the chair hissed. Lucius bowed to the chair and took a dagger out of his robes.

"Wormtail!" he called before the cowering man hurried to the cauldron. As he put a bone in the cauldron, ropes were conjured around Ron's and Hermione's hands.

"The flesh of the servant, given willingly" Wormtail trembled as he held a dagger over his wrist. Harry felt sick as Wormtail's hand fell into the cauldron, he was glad that the others couldn't see it from where they were. He scrunched his eyes closed as the cold blade pierced his skin and bit down on his lip hard, trying not to scream out. His blood was added to the cauldron and the body on the chair was finally revealed. The sight of the inhuman thing in the bundle of cloths caused Harry's scar to throb so much that he was sure that it must have been bleeding. A sudden sticky, gooey, warm trickle on his forehead only confirmed his thoughts.

As the bundle splashed into the cauldron, Harry wished that he had listened to Ron and Hermione.

.

"Oh my poor babies" Molly sobbed as Arthur hugged her.

"I will floo the minister at once and see if there is any more news" Albus said, walking to his fireplace.

"We will find them mum" Fred said as George nodded but it didn't seem to calm her at all.

Molly looked about to burst as she straightened up but was interrupted by Albus.

"There has been recent magic activity by portkey near Hogwarts grounds" he said.

"That could be them! where was it?" Molly asked, almost desperately.

"The shrieking shack, left earlier today, around the time that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger had left but it's destination was dangerous" Albus said carefully.

"Hold on, since when does the Ministry track all portkeys, that's a violation that is!" George cut it.

"George!" Molly scolded as Albus held up a hand in a gesture of silence.

"After the current situation, the Ministry has found it necessary. I will have a portkey ready" he said as he turned and grabbed a trinket from his desk.

"We are coming too" Nouel said, standing up abruptly as everyone nodded and stood up as well.

"No, it is too dangerous, you will be staying inside the castle" Albus said calmly before performing the spell. He grabbed the trinket after sending a message of the destination to the Aurors.

"Not stopping us from going" Fred said as he followed Molly and Arthur and quickly took hold of the trinket before anyone could tell him not to.

"Right behind yer Fred" George said as he did the same and they vanished, leaving Nouel, Tasha, Gabrielle and Janette, worried in the office.

.

Smoke erupted from the cauldron as a hooded figure emerged from the liquid. It walked towards Harry with a sickening smile. "Harry Potter, we meet again" it hissed, lowering the hood to see a too familiar, snake like face.

...

A/N: My laptop is FINALLY back from the shop and I am glad to be writing again. Sorry to everyone who is reading this story, it took FOREVER for my laptop to be fixed. Lesson learned: Never let your older siblings use your laptop you use for collage to download music :(

This story is coming to an end so I am going to focus on this one and get the next chapter up soon, thanks for staying with it! *gives cookie*

Tes the 'Fred Aholic'


	29. Back to Hogwarts

"What were you two thinking!" Molly scolded Fred and George quietly when they arrived in a small, dark room. She was outraged that they had grabbed hold of the portkey when it was so dangerous.

"We were thinking that we are helping" George said as quietly, trying not to attacked attention.

"Molly dear, what's done is done, we need to wait for the Aurors" Arthur tried to reason, placing a hand on her shoulder. They made their way down a corridor and down a flight of stairs before finding a group of death eaters outside. A single voice made their blood run cold.

"Harry Potter, we meet again" came a hiss from the centre of the group. Hermione, Ron and Ginny watched helplessly as Sarah fiddled with her hands.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Ginny asked in a hushed whisper when she noticed her friend moving.

"Freeing you, now hold still" Sarah said, over joyed that the death eaters didn't realise that Hermione had indeed, untied her. Ginny turned her head to get a better view and noticed that she was untying her hands. This was perfect, they could still help Harry but they needed to time it right. Voldemort was standing before them and she had never been so scared in her life so she wasn't going to just rush into it. She looked in front of her as she felt the ropes loosen and thought she had seen something in the window of the building.

Once Sarah was done, she untied Ron and then Hermione, trying to be as discreet as she possibly could. Ron looked around and quietly reached out to one of the bricks beside a tombstone. He hid it behind his back, showing it to the others who agreed before crawling slowly towards the death eater in front of them. He got to his feet and tip toed forward as the group talked and raised the brick, aiming for the back of the death eater's head. With a clonk, the man fell to the floor. Quickly, Ron grabbed his wand as the other death eaters realised he was free.

"Not so fast boy!" one of them called before footsteps were heard behind them.

"Tom!" Albus called has he stepped through the door and pointed his wand at the group. The man in the middle of his followers looked shocked before he smiled casually.

"You are too late old man, I am back" he said, taking his wand from one of the followers.

"That may be but you will not be back for long" Albus said.

"Oh? well, let's see that" Voldemort said and in a flash, raised his wand and cast a crucio curse.

"Protego!" Albus blocked the curse easily. "Come on Tom, you were taught better then that" he said calmly. Voldemort growled before sending more curses towards him.

Molly and Arthur cast spells towards the nearest death eaters, dodging curses and hexes. Within the fighting, Fred and George snuck over to Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Sarah.

"Is everyone okay?" Fred asked, glancing over everyone to make sure that no one was badly injured.

"The Aurors are on their way, we need to get you all out of here" George told them, even though he wasn't actually sure how to do that.

"There is a portkey in one of the rooms, I changed it so it would go back to Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Crucio!" a woman shouted as she pointed her wand at them. Hermione was the first to react as she pushed Fred out of the way.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she said, hitting the woman in the chest with the spell.

"Nice one" Fred said thankful as he steadied himself.

"Thanks, now let's move. we are standing targets" Hermione said and ran further into the graveyard, firing spells in every direction. Taking her lead, the others separated.

Harry had one thing on his mind, hurting Malfoy. He looked through the graveyard, dodging odd curses until he saw a glimpse of long, blond hair.

"Malfoy!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the man as he turned.

"Potter. I am going to enjoy this" Lucius sneered. "Avada Kedavra!" he growled.

Harry dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way of the curse. "Expelliarmus!" he said, pointing his wand up at him but it was easily blocked. In his anger, he didn't see the cutting hex that Lucius cast until it hit his shoulder.

"This is the end Potter" Lucius smirked, opening his mouth again to say the unforgivable curse.

"Avada-"

"Expeliarmus!" a man shouted, catching Lucius off guard as his wand flew out of his hand. Before Lucius could object, a stunner hit him in the back, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Are you okay Harry?" a kind voice asked. Harry looked up to see Remus helping him to his feet.

"Remus! yeah, I'm fine" he said, wincing when he felt the gash in his shoulder.

"Hmm, why don't you leave this to the grown ups" Remus suggested. Behind him, bright lights shone as Auror members apparated.

"Come on Remus" Tonks said as he ran past him and sent a stunner at a death eater behind Fred.

"Listen to me Harry, go with the others, where it is safe" Remus said sternly before he followed Tonks.

"Harry!" Ginny called from the doorway of the building with Sarah, Hermione and Ron. Reluctantly, Harry ran to them and followed them up the stairs and through a corridor and into the room they were previously in.

"Here. Everyone take hold" Hermione said when she spotted the portkey that she had placed near the door of the room.

"We cant just leave" Harry said, shaking his head when he heard the fighting outside.

"Harry, please" Ginny whispered. Sighing, he took hold of the portkey and they all left.

.

"Ginny! Sarah!" came several cries of happiness followed by hugs. As Ginny's and Sarah's visions cleared, they saw Nouel, Jannette and Tasha.

"Thank goodness you are all back" said Professor Mcgonagall as she stepped forward and looked at them all sternly. "I should give you all a month's detention for running like that!" she said but was just thankful that they were all alright and safe.

"We are sorry Professor, we had to" Hermione said.

"You could have informed us of what was going on Miss. Granger" Mcgonagall said, less sternly this time. The room grew silent when Albus, Molly, Arthur, Fred and George apparated into the office.

"Sir, what happened?" Harry asked, worried.

"We have captured the death eaters but Voldemort got away" Albus admitted, holding onto his arm which looked bruised badly.

"He got away?" Harry practically shouted, wanting nothing more then to go after him.

"Yes but I suggest that you five go to the infirmary" Albus said, looking over the five students.

"But-"

"No buts, I will take you there myself" Molly said as she led them out of the office.

.

Later that night in the infirmary, Sarah, Ron and Hermione slept while Harry and Ginny tried to stay awake. Most of their cuts and bruises were healed but they had to stay the night for safe measure. Something that no one took well. "Ginny, I'm sorry" Harry whispered, not wanting to be heard by anyone else.

"Sorry?" Ginny asked quietly as she turned on her side and squinted into the darkness to look at him.

"It was my fault that you were there" Harry said bitterly, still angry with himself.

"Don't say that. I don't blame you so don't blame yourself" she said into the darkness and waited for any reply. There was a long pause of silence before she heard a sigh from where Harry was sleeping.

"I'm just sorry. Goodnight Gin" he said. There was a rustling sound on the other side of the room, followed by a soft snore.

"'Night Harry" Ginny whispered and closed her eyes to sleep, not wanting to get caught and having to have that awful sleeping potion. It was a while before any of them could get to sleep. They just lay there, enjoying each other's company in the silence. Every now and then, they would hear footsteps from Madame Pomfrey.

Ginny couldn't help but think of the tournament, the Minister couldn't really keep it on... could he?

She still couldn't believe that Voldemort was back. A shiver went down her spine as she thought about him, he was out there somewhere. As she drifted off to sleep, she knew that nothing good was coming to come of this year.


	30. Third Task

"Harry, you are going to be late!" Hermione called into the boy's dorm before walking over to one of the chairs by the fireplace. It had been two weeks since they came back from the graveyard and it was the day of the third task. Sadly, the Minister had refused to believe that Voldemort was back and according to the rules of the Tournament, they had to continue playing otherwise their magic would be taken from them.

"I am coming Hermione. I don't see why we have to continue the tournament when Voldemort is out there right now" Harry said as he walked down the stairs, followed by Ron.

"We have to, for our magic" Hermione reminded him, scanning through a book of spells that they might need. It would have helped if they actually knew what they had to do.

"Finding Voldemort is more important" Harry continued, annoyed that the Minister wouldn't listen.

"You cant do anything if your magic is taken away" Ginny said as she hopped down the last two steps of the stairs that led to the girl's dorm.

"Hey Ginny. Now that everyone is ready, let's go" Hermione said, standing up and making her way to the portrait hole. Sighing, Harry took Ginny's hand and followed Hermione and Ron down to the Great Hall.

"Ginny!" they heard as they entered the Great Hall. Ginny looked to the Ravenclaw table and saw her friends waving to her. Ginny smiled back and walked over to them, wondering what they were so excited about. Most people were nervous today, not excited. As she sat down, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, where Nevile and Seamus seemed to be arguing.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she sat down. It was odd to see the two argue, they were usually good friends.

"Nevile actually thinks that nothing bad will interfere with the third task" Seamus said like it was obvious that something WILL happen.

"What would happen?" Ron asked. No one knew exactly what happened with Ginny and Sarah but after everything that the students had managed to find out, it was no surprise that most were on edge today. In stead of answering, Seamus pushed a copy of the daily prophet in front of them.

**Reeta Skeeter unravels all**

**Harry Potter, boy of twelve and youngest Champion of the Twiwizard Tournament panics as Girlfriend Ginevra Weasley and friend Sarah Robert were taken from the once safe castle of Hogwarts.**

**Potter and two friends were seen fleeing from the school grounds, in search of the girls. Upon their arrival back with Miss Weasley and Miss Robert Potter was heard talking about a certain You-Know-Who coming back.**

**Is this a publicity stunt put together by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore or has the young Champion finally cracked under the stress of the Tournament?**

**I, Reeta Skeeter, will do my best to get to the bottom of this.**

Harry couldn't believe that Skeeter knew about what he said in Dumbledore's office. There was no way that she could have known... unless, maybe someone from the office told her.

"Was it really Death Eaters at Hogwarts Harry?" Nevile asked, paling at the thought.

"Yes, but they wont be here now, Dumbledore would make sure" Harry said, finding no more need to lie to an extent.

"Dumbledore? he didn't know they were here last time, what stops them from coming back today?" Seamus interupted.

"We just need to trust Dumbledore" Harry said, not wanting to argue about this, he was nervous enough.

"Hey Nevile, Seamus" Ginny said as she sat opposite them.

"Hi Ginny, feeling better?" Nevile asked, glancing up at the bandage on her forehead.

"Yup, looks worse then it feels" she reassured him, patting the sore for emphasis.

"Oh, it's time to go Harry, we have to be there early" Hermione suddenly remembered, standing up and pulling Harry with her as she rushed out of the castle. They were shocked when they saw a maze on the far grounds.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger" Albus greeted them as they walked nearer. "We are just waiting for Miss Delacour and I will explain the rules" he said, gesturing to where Krum was standing.

It was another five minutes until Fleur was seen walking up to the maze, she smiled as she stood next to Harry and Hermione. "Bonjour everyone, good luck in the task" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks, good luck" Harry and Hermione said. Krum just sniffed as he crossed his arms.

"I do not need luck... but good luck to you three" he said before looking to Dumbledore who was about to explain the rules.

"Greetings Champions, today you will find no dragons or creatures of the deep" he stated as the seats in the crowd began to fill. "The maze changes people, so be careful. If you want to leave at any time, send three sparks up and you will be taken out" he warned before facing the crowd of students in the stands. "Each Champion will be searching the maze for the Twiwizard cup. Miss Delacour and Mr Potter are in the lead so will enter the maze first, followed by Miss Granger and Mr Krum" he said louder.

"Whoo! Hogwarts and Beauxbatons!" Sarah shouted from the stands. Hermione, Fleur and Harry looked up and saw Tasha, Nouel, Gabrielle, Sarah, Janette, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George holding a Gryffindor banner with the Bauxbatons' coat of arms in the middle. Each of their faces were painted half red and half blue. The three smiled before entering the maze in turn, still hearing the cheering.

As the maze closed behind them, the noises became muffled and eventually were muted, leaving them in utter silence. Harry walked forward and turned left but was led into a dead end. Turning, he took a right and continued for what seemed like hours instead of only a few minutes.

Fleur panicked as she once again, changed her direction. A deafly silence surrounded her with only her deep breathing breaking the silence somewhat. The article she had read that morning kept popping up in her mind. What if she left the maze and everything was burned down because of Death Eaters. Her friends were in those stands, her sister was there. What if they were screaming right now but she couldn't hear them. What if she could never get out and her sister was trying to call her. Her breathing got heavier as she looked around in a rush of panic. She turned around and raised her wand when she heard rustling. Was her mind just playing tricks on her?

Her mind went straight back to the Death Eaters. They could be here right now and she was too busy in this maze. Everyone she had known for the last six years could be in danger. Why couldn't she hear anything. It was too quiet!

She ran through the maze, nearly screaming when she hit a dead end. Scared, she ran faster but hit another dead end. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of the maze. Her breathing got deeper and quicker as she pointed her wand up in the air, she had to get out of there. She was about to cast the spell she knew would get her out, when she heard a voice.

"Fleur?" Harry called, squinting his eyes when he heard someone running in a circle. Fleur lowered her wand, glad to at least see someone in this horrible maze.

"Harry, at last someone is here" she said, thankful that she was not alone anymore.

"Dumbledore was right when he told us about this maze, come on, we need to keep moving" Harry said as he walked the opposite way. Fleur nodded and walked beside him, keeping her wand out in case something was out there.

Hermione walked quietly along the side of the edges, trying to listen to anything after just escaping a Blast-Ended Skrewt. She wondered how the others were doing and if they ran into any creatures like she had. Her thoughts were knocked when she heard a crash, somewhere to her left. She ran left until she came across two paths. She looked at them both for a moment before deciding to go through the first path. She continued running for four minutes before wondering if she should have gone through the other path. She was about to turn back when something crashed through the hedge. Blinking, she saw Krum run through the hedge and shoot a hex at something that was on the other side. He looked back at her and gestured for her to follow. "Come on!" he said as he ran down the path that she had just come from. She wondered what it was and looked through the hole in the hedge to see a giant spider running towards them. She froze as she watched it but felt something strong grab her arm and pull her away. Looking up, she saw Krum leading her away from the monster.

"What don't you understand from 'come on'" he said gruffly, shaking his head as he ran. Biting back a retort, Hermione came back to her senses and ran with him. As they turned into another path, they knocked into two figures.

"Hermione!" Fleur said as she stood up and rubbed her head. Hermione looked at what, or who they crashed into and saw Fleur and Harry.

"No time to stop" Krum reminded Hermione as he stood up and helped her up.

"Oh right, giant spider" Hermione remembered as she heard a crash behind them. Together, the four ran until they saw a light.

"Is that?"

"It's the cup!" Harry said, remembering that it was the same one that had taken them to the graveyard. He pondered how they were going to all take it when he heard two screams behind him. Vines had shot out of the hedges and entwined around Hermione's and Fleur's ankles. Harry took out his wand but dropped it when he was shoved out of the way by Krum who stomped towards the cup.

"Bye all, I need to win this" he growled as he grew nearer to the end.

"That no good cheater!" Fleur exclaimed, outraged as she tried to rip the vine off her ankle. For a moment there, she thought he actually had a heart. Harry picked up his wand and looked between Krum and Fleur and Hermione before rushing over to his friends.

"Hold still" he said as he used a cutting hex on the vines. Once they were free, they ran to the cup, catching up with Krum easily. They were a few feet from the cup when Krum fell to the floor with a grunt. Fleur looked behind her and saw that he was caught by some vines.

"Keep going" she said to Harry and Hermione before she strutted to Krum. "Give me one reason why I should help you" she said dangerously as she kneeled beside him. He didn't get a chance to answer as another crash was heard close by. Not wanting to have an encounter with the giant spider, she cut through the vines and left to follow the others.

"Fleur, hurry" Hermione called when she saw Fleur turn the corner. Her and Harry were already standing next to the cup and waiting for her. Behind her was Krum and close behind him was the monster spider.

"We can grab the cup together and-" Harry said but was cut off by a crash through the hedge next to him. It looked like the spider had taken a shortcut. Harry searched his pockets before remembering that he left his wand when he cut the vines off Hermione and Fleur. He closed his eyes as pinches snapped at him but was surprised when he didn't feel anything. He looked around and saw Fleur knocking the spider back with her wand.

"Grab the cup, quick" she shouted to them. Like Harry was going to do that, they were going to grab the cup together. "When you grab the cup, we all get out of here" she reminded him as she hit the spider with another spell. Reluctantly, he grabbed the cup with Krum and Hermione, feeling the familiar feeling of a portkey.

Cheers were heard around them as they hit the ground. "This has never happened before. Congratulations our three Champions, Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Krum" Dumbledore said.

"Congratulations" Fleur said as she the maze opened, letting her out.

"Fleur, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she and Harry hurried to her.

"Fine, the spider vanished after you three left and some strange wind led me back to the start of the maze" she explained.

"Here is your prize and you will need to get ready for an interview" Bagman said as he handed Krum, Harry and Hermione the prize money, split into thirds.

"Mr Bagman, Fleur disserves this more then me" Hermione said as she gave the small sack of galleons to Fleur.

"Yeah, she let us win" Harry said as he handed her his. Krum rolled his eyes but handed her his small sack.

"It is true, if it wasn't for her then one of us could be seriously hurt right now" he said in an uncaring tone as his way of saying thanks.

"Well then, Miss Delacour. If you would come with me" Bagman said as he began to walk away.

"Thank you, all of you" Fleur said and followed Bagman after giving each of them a hug.

"Harry, your bruised" Ginny said as she walked down from the stands, the red and blue facepaint still on her. Harry felt his cheek and winced when he touched the bruise.

"It's nothing, really" he shrugged, wanting nothing more then to get away from the maze which still made him shiver. He was glad to finally be out of there. Smiling, he walked back to the castle with Ginny and his friends, planning on celebrating.

"We will need to do a party at the carriage and out on the grounds for when Fleur comes back. You guys will be there of course right?" Gabrielle asked the Hogwarts students among them.

"Sounds fun, we can start now" Ron said. All agreed as they talked about how they could decorate. Harry nodded along with the suggestions but couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He looked over his shoulder and saw Krum being shouted at by his Headmaster. It seemed that winning now made sense but Krum didn't look like he cared anymore.

"Hey Kr- Victor. you want to join the party?" Harry shouted over to him. The headmaster narrowed his eyes at Krum.

"Don't you even-"

"Yeah, I will be right there Harry!" Krum interrupted the man. With a shrug to him, he walked away and joined the others, knowing that he was going to pay for that later.

The rest of the night was spent outside the carriage until it got dark. Everyone then moved the party to inside the giant carriage. Some of Krum's friends had even joined them and it was now sad that they had to eventually go back to their own schools very soon.


	31. Last Day

Sadness washed over Hogwarts as the day that was usually happy left the three schools in a state of depression. It was the last day of school and everyone had to go home and back to their own countries. However, most of the students refused to be depressed but to be happy instead.

Outside the castle, the giant carriage was filled with soft snores as all the Bauxbatons students slept. There were no lessons today which made it all the better. The sun shone in the clear blue sky. A perfect summer day that was only going to get better as the day went on. All was peaceful, a few students were relaxing by the lake and a few were on their way to Hagrid's hut to say goodbye. All you could hear was birds chirping in a few trees nearby until...

"Ginevra Weasley!" A boy's voice penetrated the peace followed by laughter and running, causing some birds to fly away. Ginny ran to the castle, laughing madly. She was followed closely by a very wet Nouel who looked like he was going to hex her.

"Janette, Sarah, now!" she shouted through her laughter and ducked as she ran to her right. Nouel looked confused for a moment before he heard Sarah and Janette shout and was pelted with water.

"Oh, I am going to kill you three" Nouel laughed as he took out his own wand. "Aquamenti!" he said, aiming his wand at them as water hit them.

"Quick, the castle" Sarah said before the three ran to the castle, Nouel close behind them. They ran into the Great Hall and looked around for somewhere to hide. Only a third of the Great Hall was filled so far which didn't leave many places to hide. Up on the teacher's table, the Professor's watched amusedly.

"Split up" Janette said, running to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny and Sarah nodded as they each went to the Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table. Finding Tasha and Fleur, Janette ran to them. "Hide me" she said as she ducked beside them, blocked from view. Sarah ran to Hannah Abbot, who she had met in the library and sat beside her, making a 'shhhh' noise. Ginny looked around the Gryffindor table, most of the lazy sods were still asleep and couldn't protect her from view. She looked to Janette and Sarah who were already hiding before seeing Nevile and Seamus at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Seamus, Nevile. no time to explain, hide me" she said hurriedly as she sat beside them, out of view. When rushed footsteps were heard entering the Great Hall, everyone looked to the door, wondering what was going on. At the sight of Nouel, drenched and looking around the Hall madly, half of the students that were there laughed while others smiled and went back to eating. Nouel tried to compose himself as he walked into the Great Hall with his wand out ready. Behind him, Harry and Ron walked to the Gryffindor table, still half asleep.

"Morning Ginny" Harry said when he sat down, wondering why she just squeaked.

"Harry!" she said in a whisper, trying to keep from laughing.

"Aha!" Nouel said as he hurried over to the Gryffindor table and pointed his wand at her.

"Er, hi Nouel" Ginny laughed nervously as she tried to look for an escape. Finding none, she pointed to the Hufflepuff table. "It was Sarah's idea!" she said, snickers were heard through the Hall.

"Hey!" Sarah said indignantly as she stood up but one look at Nouel's wand and she pointed at the Ravenclaw table. "Janette is nearer to you then me" she said.

"Oh, way to stick together guys" Janette said from the Ravenclaw table, beside a grinning Tasha and Fleur. Ginny looked to her right and saw Harry trying not to laugh, oh she was SO going to get him back. However, she smiled when Harry gestured to the goblet of water on the table. Getting an idea, she looked back at Nouel and took a deep breath.

"Dragon!" she shouted suddenly, pointing behind Nouel. As he looked over his shoulder, she grabbed the nearest goblet of water and chucked it at him. "Later!" she said, running out of the Great Hall with Sarah and Janette.

Making it back to the lake, the three collapsed by the water in laughter. "We give!" Sarah said as Nouel reached the lake. Chuckling, he pocketed his wand and sat down next to them.

"I cant believe we are back in France tomorrow" he said to the group, his smile gone.

"Oh come on, we said that we wouldn't be sad today" Ginny reminded him as she leaned back in the grass.

"It's been a great year, minus a few hiccups" Janette said, not wanting to actually mention the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"Things are going to change, aren't they?" Sarah asked sadly.

"Yes, they probably are but that doesn't mean that they have to change for the worse" Ginny said.

"How can it change for the better? we will barely be able to see you now that you will be here, even in the holidays" Nouel said.

"But, that means that we cant go visit De' la scrumptious the sweetshop together anymore or go to the Rosy forest and go swimming or have sleepovers or go to Madame Silver's book shop or-"

"Sarah, we get it. we wont be able to do all the things we use to do" Nouel interrupted Sarah.

"We can still do all those things, I can still come visit" Ginny said even though she didn't really believe it herself. "I know. why don't I spend the summer- the whole summer- with my aunt Muriel and we can do all those things" she said.

"Brilliant" Sarah said cheerfully. They all looked up as they were joined by Ron, Harry, Hermione and Gabrielle.

"Everyone packed?" Hermione asked, wishing that she could have spent more time with Ginny's friends. Everyone nodded except Nouel who shrugged.

"I am doing mine just before the feast tonight" he explained.

The group of friends spent most of the afternoon by the lake before Ginny decided to write a letter to both her parents and her aunt Muriel to ask if she could spend this summer in France so she could have a proper goodbye to all of her friends.

"I'll come with you" Hermione smiled, standing up as she headed to the Gryffindor girl's dorm with Ginny. "Do you have any plans for the summer?" she asked as they walked up the Grand Staircase.

"I am going to spend it in France with my friends. what about you?" she asked.

"Not sure. My parents will have something planned when I get home no doubt" she said, walking through the portrait hole. After getting a quill and some parchment from her trunk, Ginny sat down in the common room and began to write a letter to her parents before writing one to her aunt.

"Finished" she said as she read through it and nodded to herself.

"Okay, if we go to the Owelry now then we will be able to make it back in time for the leaving feast" Hermione said as she stood up. They walked to the Owelry and used one of the school owls before heading down to the leaving feast.

"Hey" Gabrielle called when she saw them outside the castle.

"Hi Gabrielle" Ginny greeted, smiling at the girl.

"I heard that Dumbledore was going to do something special for the leaving feast" Gabrielle told them as they walked into the castle.

"I wonder what... wow" Ginny said as she looked around the Great Hall which was decorated with both Hogwarts house banners and Bauxbatons' frills. On the floor were rugs of Durmstrang colours. All the four house tables were gone and replaced with large round tables that could seat about ten people each that scattered across the hall.

"Hurry Ginny, let's find a table" Gabrielle said excited as she skipped to one of the tables that were still empty.

"Good thing we came early then" Hermione said. It was better then just sitting at a half filed table. This way, they could have all their friends together. Ginny agreed as they sat down at the table that Gabrielle picked out. Slowly, the Great Hall began to fill, each student having the same reaction that they had. They were soon joined by Harry, Ron, Nouel, Janette, Sarah who found the table quite easily.

"This is so cool" Ron commented as he looked around the Great Hall. Across the room, Fleur and Tasha smiled at them before sitting with some of the older Bauxbatons and Hogwarts students. Next to them, Lavander, Padma, Pavati, Hannah, Dean and some boys from Durmstrang talked. At the table closest to the door, Fred, George and Lee were flirting with some Bauxbaton and Hogwarts girls. Krum entered the Great Hall, looking a little lost before smiling at Fleur and Tasha and went to sit at their table. As he sat, the three began to talk and laugh.

The last to arrive were Seamus and Nevile who looked around the tables for any seats next to anyone they knew.

"Seamus, Nevile. Over here" Ginny waved to them and watched as they walked over to the table and took the last to seats.

"So does anyone think that the age limit for the Tournament will be older next time" Nouel joked.

"Well, it should be after how dangerous the tasks were-" Hermione pointed out.

"So it definitely wont be older then" Ron grinned.

"Sounds about right" Janette said.

Everyone laughed before the food appeared infront of them. Each grabbed their fawkes, eager to dig in to the food.

Once the feast was over, everyone was stuffed as they made their way outside.

"I am going to miss you Ginny" Sarah said as she and Gabrielle hugged their friend.

"You can survive two days without her Sarah" Nouel chuckled as he walked passed them.

"Let us know the moment you are at your aunts" Janette said as she hugged her.

"Of course. The moment I step through the door, you will know I am there" Ginny smiled.

"Good. I will see you back in France" Nouel said as he hugged her before entering the giant carriage.

"Come along students, we will be leaving in five minutes" Madame Maxime called to the students as she boarded the carriage.

"Don't forget to write" Tasha said as she and Fleur gave Krum their addresses.

"I wont. Goodbye my friends" Krum bowed and put the parchment in his pocket.

"Miss Delacour, Miss Eyre" Madame Maxime called when she saw two of her students still on the grounds.

"Coming Headmistress" Fleur said as she grabbed her little sister's hand and hurried to the carriage with Tasha.

"Hogwarts students, please return to your dorms" Albus said from the entrance to the castle. It was already late and everyone had to be up early the next day to catch the train home. Slowly and reluctantly, the Hogwarts students said their final goodbyes to both schools and went back into the castle.

"It feels strange not going back with them" Ginny said to her friends as she and the other Gryffindors went up the Grand Staircase to the common room.

"You will see them soon right" Hermione said as she remembered that she was going to spend the summer in France.

"Yeah but it still feels like I should be on that carriage right now" Ginny tried to explain. She didn't even know why she felt that way, she didn't know how to explain it to someone else.

"You will feel different after a long sleep" Pavati said as she joined them.

"You mean after talking and then sleep, right Pavati?" Lavander smiled as she walked beside her best friend.

"Of course" Pavati beamed, heading up the stairs to the girl's dorm with her.

"Sounds like fun" Harry chuckled as he went with Ron, Seamus, Nevile and Dean to the stairs that led to their dorm.

"Har Har" Ginny stuck her tongue out before following Hermione. The four girls jumped on their beds and talked about everything from Tourament to classes to plans for summer and even next year. They talked for so long that they were all yawning as they got ready to leave the next morning.

"Gah. We should have gotten more sleep last night" Ginny complained as she and Hermione took their trunks down the stairs into the common room.

"Hmm" Hermione agreed, half asleep as she stifled another yawn.

"Hey you two. you missed breakfast" Ron said as he entered the common room with Harry and Dean.

"Not so loud" Ginny complained as she rubbed her eyes.

"The train is going to leave soon, maybe you two could get some sleep during the ride" Harry suggested but Ginny shook her head.

"Cant. I am meeting aunt Muriel in Hogsmeade" she said. "We are having lunch and then are off to her house in France for the summer" she explained , stifling a sudden yawn.

"Oh? all summer?" Harry asked, frowning.

"No, I will be back home for the last two weeks" she said as they left the common room for the last time that year. A few times during their walk to the train, Hermione or Ginny would trip or knock into another student, silently blaming Lavander and Pavati for their lack of sleep.

Once at the train station in Hogsmeade, an elderly looking woman walked up to the group. "Ginevra?" she called, spotting the redheaded girl.

"Bonjour Aunt Muriel" Ginny hugged the woman.

"Ginny dear, we have three hours before we have to leave for France so that will give us plenty of time to catch up and you can tell me about your year" Muriel said, nodding to her niece.

"Okay. Bye guys" she said as she hugged her friends and her brothers. Harry watched as she smiled and turned to follow her aunt.

"Come on Harry" Ron called from the train. He looked up and noticed that everyone had already gone on the train before looking back to Ginny.

"One second Ron" he said before he rushed to Ginny and stopped her. "I will see you at the end of the summer Ginny" he said, wanting to say goodbye properly.

"Of course silly" Ginny said before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Bye" he said, grinning before he ran to the train, only just making it before the doors were shut.

"What was that?" Ron asked when they found a compartment. Harry and Ginny had been out of view of the window.

"Nothing. I was just saying goodbye" Harry said, ignoring Ron when he rolled his eyes. Yup, this was a good year.

...

A/N THE END *happy dance*


End file.
